


The End Of Innocence

by Egglets



Series: Every Day A Little Death [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 90,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglets/pseuds/Egglets
Summary: Every Day A Little Death 的外一篇





	1. Chapter 1

“要牌。”格雷夫斯说。

俱乐部的灯光调得过暗了，他连格雷夫斯旁边的桌子上坐了几个人都看不清楚。酒杯里的冰块影影绰绰，在琥珀色的酒液之间轻轻碰撞。格雷夫斯拿起杯子抿了一口，喉结动了一下将液体送了下去，呼出一口满足的酒气来。

“光是这杯酒就够老板判七年了。”他对着庄家举杯，漫不经心地翻开牌看了一眼：“双倍下注。”

“你要举报我吗？格雷夫斯先生？”他身边的女人娇笑一声，纤细的手指去玩他的领带，声音里有一丝不易察觉的紧张。

“我对……这儿的法律可没有什么执着。”他拍拍女老板的手，“而且，离了你我又要去哪儿消磨周末的晚上？”

“您可是有一阵子没来了。”女人有些嗔怪的说，“去年几乎都没见到您，这也才是今年咱俩第一次遇见。”

“去年遇到了不少事情。”格雷夫斯慢慢的说，没去管她在胸膛上划圈的手指。庄家看着那手指，感到一阵刺痛的嫉妒。她应该在自己身边。

“要牌。”格雷夫斯对他说。

庄家的眉毛动了一下，又努力控制住自己的情绪。他已经要炸牌了，但他不想让格雷夫斯看出来。这条老赌棍过于狡猾了，一点风吹草动都会被他摸到痕迹。他感到腹部一阵阵抽紧，只要格雷夫斯再敢叫一次牌……

“你这些日子都在忙什么呢？”旁边的一个闲家也叫了一张牌，是个他们熟悉的牌搭子。

“老一套，工作，诸如此类的。”格雷夫斯向后靠在椅背上，又抿了一口酒。“我真想知道……你们是怎么把酒偷渡过海关而不被发现的呢？”

“商业机密。”老板娘对他优容地微笑，格雷夫斯来的时候，她总有这种笑容。庄家嫉妒的想，她对赢家总是特别优待。

“娶老婆了吧。”另一个人在重重烟雾后笑道。

“老奈利结了婚之后，就只在老婆回娘家的时候才敢来玩两把了。那个可怜呀。”

格雷夫斯表情不动，“要牌。”

“结婚？格雷夫斯先生这种花花公子？”老板娘笑倒在他肩膀上，用手轻轻捶他，“那会伤了多少姑娘的心啊！”

“事实上，我妻子怀孕了。”格雷夫斯平静的说，不动声色地离贴着他的女人远了一些。

“的确是……打算收收心了。”

短暂的沉默，他的牌友们震惊的面面相觑。

“这么难以相信吗？”格雷夫斯环顾四周。

“真是没想到……”老板娘颤声道，“我明明记得去年您还说自己没有结婚的打算。”

“计划不如变化。”格雷夫斯轻松的说，“能有幸遇到……她的确在我的意料之外。”

“……真是没想到。”庄家也慢慢地说。他惊讶地发现，这个牌技精湛的老赌客在提到自己妻子时，专业的扑克脸露出了一丝真正的情绪反应。

他相信自己找到了翻盘的机会。

“她是什么样的人？”他装作热情地问格雷夫斯：“一定是个美人吧？”

“无与伦比。”格雷夫斯赞同道，他翻开一张明牌，一张无伤大雅的A。

“她是哪儿人？”

“英国人。”格雷夫斯似乎并不愿多说，他压住牌面，慢慢的抿着酒。但提到自己的妻子让他的外壳裂了一道缝，露出一点灵魂的底色。这个在牌桌上从不动容的人控制不住自己的心情了，眼角眉梢都柔和起来。一个好机会。

“英国女人……她们做饭可不太好吃。”他大笑，紧紧盯着格雷夫斯的脸，这一局如果赢了，拿到的钱足够他换一辆车了。

“你好好地挫了挫她的傲气，是不是？那个英国小姐？”

“我希望你注意点自己的口气。”格雷夫斯冷冷的说。

他生气了，庄家心想。正是乘胜追击的时候。

“我想你的老婆一定在家里等你吧，眼泪汪汪的，想你这么半夜去了哪……”他大着胆子说，觑着格雷夫斯的脸。如果这个神秘的赌客跟牌——

“我的妻子有自己的事情要做。”格雷夫斯回答。他的声音听起来愈加冰冷，几乎有些黑暗了。他酒杯中的冰块开始自发地互相碰撞，叮叮作响。他身边的女人不安地四顾。“要牌。”

“停牌。一个‘有自己的事情’要做的女人，我可受不了。她也许正在什么地方，和什么人一起——”

老板娘的一声惊叫打断了他的话。他们头顶的吊灯危险地摇晃起来，灯泡明灭。一阵不知来由的狂风在他们之间盘旋回荡，忽地带走了整座房子的温度。空气中有种极度凶险的气氛，让他们说不出话，好像每个人都被猫带走了舌头。

格雷夫斯站起来俯视着他，眼睛漆黑。这个男人危险极了，庄家突然意识到，哪怕在牌桌边，他也不像一个孤注一掷的赌客，倒像是一个完全占据主导位置的掠食者，就像一头狂怒的狮子，或一条冰冷的鲨鱼——

“我的妻子做什么，去哪里，都与你无关。”他的声音冷酷，有金属的回响：“哪怕她在非洲或南美驯火龙，也会得到我的全部支持。”

“又或者，她在疑惑你为什么会在这里打牌。”一个声音说。

那股凶险的气氛突然消失了，吊灯重新亮了起来，席卷室内的狂风止歇，一切又回复成了原来的样子：人们在暧昧的灯光下围坐，喝着禁酒，手里拿着纸牌。

只有格雷夫斯僵在原地。他手里拿着酒杯，面前摊开几张纸牌，如果没有紧紧搂着他胳膊的老板娘，就正是一副和他们别无二致的赌徒模样。

庄家回过头去，发现坐在旁边桌上的男人正站在他身后。他衣着考究，身材高大，眼睛是纯粹的蔚蓝，一头褐色的卷发整齐地梳向脑后。一个高挑的女人站在他身旁，她有着水润润的绿眼睛和柔顺的红发，一袭蓝色连衣裙勾勒出纤细的身材，小腹微微隆起。

“帕西。”那男人招呼格雷夫斯，一口凉凉的英国腔。

“好久不见。”

格雷夫斯正要向前走，那男人迈前一步挡住了他的去路。

“我带妹妹来见识一下。”他说，对格雷夫斯露出狼一样的微笑：“你们应该是第一次见面。莉莉，这是格雷夫斯先生。帕西，这是莉莉。”

“我不知道你还有个这么美丽的妹妹，忒修斯。”格雷夫斯说。一双黑眼睛紧紧盯着忒修斯身后的女人。那女人——忒修斯的妹妹，在他的视线里不安地动了一下。

旁观者都看出来了，格雷夫斯的眼神极其无礼，简直可以称得上是野蛮了。他上下打量着莉莉，好像他已经饿了很久，而她是一顿不可抵御的美餐。她的哥哥似乎无法忍受这种露骨的视线，他侧跨一步，把她更严实地挡在了身后。

“我倒是没想到这地方还在。”忒修斯说，打量着昏暗的四周，“我上次来的时候这里还没有这么多人。”他杀气腾腾地看向格雷夫斯的身旁，“也没有这么多陪侍的姑娘。”

格雷夫斯赶紧把老板娘仍攀着他的手摘下来。老板娘不以为意的咯咯一笑，在摇曳生姿地离开之前，还额外亲了他一口。

“我以为墨西哥的车是明天到。”格雷夫斯说，仍然瞧着莉莉的绿眼睛。她好像被格雷夫斯冒犯到了，有些生气的瞪回来。

“他们因为某些原因提前了日程，就早了一天回来。”忒修斯回答，“正好我也在这里办点事情，就带她一起来看看你。”

“你倒是相当会给自己找乐子。”他补充一句。语气平和，但任谁都听得出里面的冷意。如果不是性别不对，他简直像是格雷夫斯的老婆，正把他捉奸在床。

“我以灵魂起誓，绝没做过任何不忠于我……妻子的事情。”

格雷夫斯嘴上这么说，却仍盯着忒修斯的妹妹不放。对她充满诱惑力的微笑：“我每天都在思念她。”

莉莉的刘海轻轻晃了晃，她像是被蛊惑了似的向前走了一步，被忒修斯搀住。

“还是那么会说漂亮话。”他凉凉的说。

“由心而发啊，兄弟。由心而发。”格雷夫斯打量着莉莉，看她蓝裙子下修长的小腿和盈盈一握的腰肢，玲珑的胸脯上垂下一条丝巾。那丝巾缠在她雪白的颈子上，像一条束住鲜花的缎带。

他动作明显的吞咽了一下，喉结上下滑动。莉莉显然注意到了这个含义猥亵的动作，腾的红了脸，大约是害羞得太厉害了，她连脖子都泛起淡淡的嫣红。

格雷夫斯伸手去和莉莉相握，莉莉把手放在他手心里，他握住送到唇边亲吻。

“你今天的样子真美。”格雷夫斯声音低沉，“你从前都藏在哪儿？我错过了你那么多年，实在是太可惜了。”

“这是我……第一次出门。”莉莉紧张的回答，嘴角一弯。她笑起来有几分顽皮，像个孩子：“多亏了忒修斯的功劳。”

“我已经后悔了。”忒修斯愤怒的说，额头青筋暴突。“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，你离我妹妹远点！”

格雷夫斯很不情愿的放开莉莉的手，多半是因为忒修斯已经把手插进了怀里。这是个十分具有威胁性的动作，所有的围观者都紧张起来，甚至有几个人开始悄悄离开。

“这里可不是掏枪的地方，先生们。”

老板娘袅袅婷婷的出现了，手里端着三杯饮料。她把其中两杯血红的液体放在两位男士面前。

“血腥玛丽。”她对忒修斯妩媚地眨眼，他神色不动，但把手从怀里抽了出来。“免费招待的。”

“女士的特调果汁。”她把第三个玻璃杯递给莉莉，她有点呆呆的看着她，倒像是这三个人当中唯一一个被她迷住的。她轻轻推了一下，红发姑娘就听话的把杯子接在手里。

“有一段时间不能沾酒了，是不是？小可怜。”老板娘摸摸她的脸，看她脸红得更厉害了。这女孩儿生涩得招人疼。

“这儿的空气可对你们的健康没什么帮助。”她意有所指地看了一眼莉莉的小腹，她没注意到，绿眼睛仍然瞧着风姿绰约的老板娘。

“今天就到这吧。”格雷夫斯突然说，脸色有些不善。

“送你了。”他对桌边目瞪口呆的庄家说，毫不留恋地把自己的筹码推倒在桌面上。

他正要离开的时候莉莉拉开一把椅子，在桌边坐下了。她好像有些累了，小心地靠在椅背上。

“我只是很好奇。”她有些不自在的说，眼睛不肯看格雷夫斯。“忒修斯的朋友都对什么感兴趣。”

格雷夫斯的反应很奇怪，他怔了一下，随后像受到夸奖似的笑了。

他重新在桌边坐下了，捻了捻筹码，把它们垒成整齐的小柱子。

“之前玩过没有？”

“忒修斯教过我。”莉莉回答道。

“你不一起吗？”格雷夫斯问忒修斯。

“我没有发现这种游戏的乐趣何在。”忒修斯回答。他严苛的蓝眼睛扫视周围，人们纷纷低头躲避他的目光。这个高大的男人身上有一种在这个违法小酒吧里很不受欢迎的气质，赌客们不由自主的害怕他。

几个壮汉凑了过来，在忒修斯背后围成一个松松的包围圈。在卖一杯干马丁尼就可能进监狱的年代，大部分敢于售酒的地方都和本地黑帮有着千丝万缕的联系。

“他不是条子，至少不是你们需要担心的那一种。”格雷夫斯忽然说。

“虽然我很乐意看你们揍他一顿。但还有女士在这呢。”他对莉莉点点头。“我替他担保了。”

赌局重新开始了，忒修斯站在莉莉身后，手扶着她的椅背看她摸牌。

“如果不是脾气太坏，你倒是个很称职的陪赌女郎。”帕西瓦尔取笑他。

“我相信你对陪赌女郎一定比我精通得多，毕竟这里每个人都认识你。”

“自从有了我妻子，那些就都是桥下流水了。”

不知为何，忒修斯听到这句话脸更黑了。他掏出烟盒，磕出一根香烟叼在嘴里，他妹妹突然按住他的手。

“别抽烟。”她很不满的说，“你又忘记了。”

忒修斯有点尴尬的把烟盒收回去，和刚才凌厉的眼神比起来，他在妹妹面前毫无锋芒，简直像个温顺的抱抱熊。“抱歉。”

第一轮结束摊牌时莉莉手上是一条完美的同花顺。她看着格雷夫斯手上的牌。

“你的牌怎么这么差？”她惊讶地问。好像格雷夫斯理应拿到更好的牌似的。

“一直手气好得用魔法才能做到，我可不是魔法师。”格雷夫斯对她挤挤眼睛，“而且我发现，一场游戏中最迷人的就是它的不确定性。你永远不知道下一张摸到的会是什么牌……”

他声音低沉：“……就像你不知道会在哪里遇见想要共度一生的人。”

莉莉脸又红了，她很不熟练的收拢赢来的筹码，学着格雷夫斯的样子把它们垒成一个小堆。庄家盯着她看，新手的运气一向不错，但她赢得越多，就陷得越深，只要他耐心等候，总有把她赢空的机会……

他想错了。

没过几个小时，桌上的筹码就几乎都到了这红发女人的手旁，她从不弃牌，别人跟注，她就傻乎乎地跟上，每一轮都只是简单地摊牌在桌上，就能划走其他人押下的筹码。她简直就是幸运女神本身，自从坐在桌子边起，她几乎就没有输过。

她自己都惊讶了，回头去看忒修斯，似乎在无声地问着什么。

她哥哥摇摇头。她又看向格雷夫斯，他失去了大半的筹码，仍然很从容地为她鼓掌：“优秀的计算能力。”

他在送她赢。庄家突然明白了。格雷夫斯的计算能力和记忆力惊人，他操控着牌局，悄无声息地让每一轮最好的牌都汇集在她手上。

他送出去了几乎可以买下一套房子的钱，只为了逗这个女人开心。他震惊的去看格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯发现了他的眼神，对他笑笑。

庄家猛醒。

“看得出您的丈夫很爱您。”他对莉莉说，语气确凿无疑。“格雷夫斯太太。”

莉莉正捧着杯子喝果汁，听见这句话差点喷了出来，她急忙捂住嘴，绿眼睛惊恐地看格雷夫斯，她的丈夫笑出声来。

“你记牌不行，看相倒是一流。”他很开心的拍庄家的肩膀。“难怪到现在还没把裤子输掉。”

他又转向莉莉，这回的语气是毫不遮掩的温柔：“我很想你，亲爱的。”

莉莉的手在桌面上拨弄着一枚筹码，好一会儿都不肯抬头，只有耳背微红。她的确是个迷人的女孩，螓首低垂时有种属于旧时代的古典气息。无论是谁替她选的衣服，都相当有品位。

“我也想你。”她最终低声说。

灯光是润泽的暖黄色，红发的女人在灯下含笑，玉一样的手指捻着筹码。要是背后没有她面色不善的哥哥，这幅画面几乎是完美的。


	2. Chapter 2

“当我说想带你去纽约最好的餐厅吃饭的时候，我不是这个意思。”帕西瓦尔说。

第四道菜刚上，他杯里的酒已经快要见底了。纽特坐在他对面，仍然是那副娉娉婷婷的女性形态，浓密的红发卷曲在耳边。那纤细的手指持着银色的刀叉，正在不耐烦地划拉一只鸭腿。

他看出纽特在这处处精致的餐馆里坐立不安。动物学家小半年都在野外风餐露宿，突然让他守起都市人类的繁文缛节来实在是太艰难了。他看着纽特以手术般的精确度分离鸭肉，让它们在盘子里一块块消失。

帕西瓦尔饶有兴趣地盯着他看，纽特吃起东西来又快又安静，腮边一动一动的。好像只是一眨眼的功夫，他的盘子里就几乎全空了。

他看得太专注了，纽特感觉到他的目光，抬起头来。他当然不会知道怎么带着全套妆容用餐，唇彩有点晕开了，绿眼睛眨了眨，像一只在林间回望的鹿。

他呆呆的看了帕西瓦尔一会，脸微微红了。帕西瓦尔笑起来，对自己的魅力相当满意。

“我也很高兴见到你。”他声音低沉。“斯卡曼德先生。”

“我想你的意思是我们两个。”忒修斯在旁边凉凉的说，“我也很高兴见到你，帕西。”

他正是你去一个好饭馆会期望看到的那种客人。衣着得体，打着领结，栗色卷发一丝不乱的梳向脑后。他个子本来就高，穿上正装更显得肩宽腰细，女性形态的纽特坐在他身边，被他衬托得分外娇小。他俩坐在一起，倒像是一对恩爱甚笃的小夫妻。

“当然。”他磨了磨牙对忒修斯微笑。“不过我没想到你这么记挂我，和我分离一晚上都舍不得。”

“我是不会错过这么好的一顿饭的。”忒修斯说，低头去切他的鸭子。他切肉的方式和纽特很像，两人有着一样的眉眼，一样的持刀叉姿势，甚至连低头的角度都差不多。

他们的确是兄弟，被同一个礼仪老师教导，在同样的屋子里长大，拥有很长一段重合的生命轨迹。不过忒修斯显然要文雅得多，他还在细细品味鸭肉，纽特就已经吃完了配菜的土豆，开始拨弄盘子里的小番茄。那属于女性的纤纤十指掂起番茄梗来仔细观察。

“不要玩食物，纽特。”忒修斯很自然的说。“别这么没礼貌。”

这句台词他熟练得好像已经说了半辈子。帕西瓦尔想。八岁的年龄差一定让他更像纽特的长辈，总是占据主导位置，管教着弟弟，给父母分忧……但弟弟显然不是很喜欢这种相处方式，他看着纽特抿了抿嘴唇，有点不耐烦的低下头去。

“这种番茄的花托很特别。”纽特回答，仍然没有放下手里的番茄。忒修斯皱起眉毛来。

“说到玩食物，”帕西瓦尔打岔。“你当年对那块硬面饼做的事情才叫罄竹难书。可怜的老汤姆大概永远都不会忘记你了。”

忒修斯有点尴尬：“那是他咎由自取。”

纽特很感兴趣的抬起头来，帕西瓦尔一笑：“忒修斯没怎么跟你讲过他在战场上的事吧？那时候他可是相当的……年轻气盛。”

“那叫合理诉求。”忒修斯恼羞成怒：“没有我，你们接下来的几个月都得啃铁皮饼。”

“这我倒是不否认。而且我至今还有点想念你的炖菜。”帕西瓦尔转向纽特：“你哥哥的烹饪魔法真是一绝，用咸牛肉罐头和硬面饼就可以创造一锅奇迹。”

“我没用魔法。那就只是烹饪而已，帕西。”

“我深表怀疑，那顿汤实在令人印象深刻。”

“忒修斯做饭很好吃。”纽特说，“每年圣诞节我们家都是他下厨。”

“我以为你从来没欣赏过我的厨艺。”忒修斯很惆怅的说。“你连薯条和薯角都分不清。给你好菜也吃不出来。”

纽特笑一下：“我记得你和妈妈的烤火腿。”

“妈妈的配方，从来没出过错。”忒修斯对帕西点点头：“你也尝过的。”

过去的回忆让气氛总算融洽了一些。帕西瓦尔也笑：“你家的东西我可是吃过不少。”

“我们当时断了好几星期的粮。”忒修斯向纽特解释，“饿得恨不得能吃老鼠。没有妈妈的包裹，我们坚持不到开春。”

“大半夜的，一整包吃的丢在你床上……我从没见过那么壮的猫头鹰。”帕西瓦尔很怀念的说，“带着那么重的包裹穿过封锁线。一只值得授勋的鸟儿，约瑟夫，对吧？”

“约瑟夫是纽特养大的。”忒修斯说，“他从学生时代就给我们送信了。”

那只强壮异常的猫头鹰每次送完包裹都会站在帕西瓦尔的床头，等着主人写完给家人的回信交给它。一般都有两封，一封给斯卡曼德夫人，一封给他的弟弟。忒修斯写给弟弟的信总会长一些，帕西瓦尔那时候只觉得他是个牵挂弟弟的好兄长。

但事实不止如此。

他看着忒修斯说话时上半身微微向纽特倾斜，像是不自觉地想与他贴得更近一些。纽特说话时他嘴角微微放松的肌肉，他看着他时的眼神。在一双训练有素的眼睛里看起来，他已经过于明显了。

“我猜你从小就是个好哥哥。”他意有所指的说，“长大了也还是这样。”

忒修斯的嘴角抽紧了一瞬间。

“我一直希望纽特能得到最好的。”他声音紧绷。“你可能不太符合我对于‘好’的定义。”

短暂的沉默。帕西瓦尔与他隔着餐桌对视，忒修斯眼里的敌意几乎无法掩饰。五个月了，他仍无法释怀。帕西瓦尔想。也许永远都不会了。

“我才能决定什么是对我最好的。忒修斯。”纽特有些不满的说。“别这样。”

有些事他不知道，也永远不需要知道。他对纽特安抚地微笑。

“我完全理解。”他喝了口酒，眼睛紧盯着忒修斯。“典型的大哥。我要是敢做什么对不起你的事情，就会立刻出现打断我的腿。”

“我想我有维护自己权益的能力。”纽特低声说，有点被逗乐了。

“我仍然觉得你不够好。”忒修斯平板的说，他断开了视线，低头去切自己的鸭肉。刀叉不慎碰到盘子，弄出一点清脆的声响来。

“你曾经说过如果结婚，想要我做伴郎（best man）。”帕西瓦尔伤心的说，“我在你心里的地位下滑得很快啊，忒修斯。”

“油嘴滑舌。”忒修斯阴郁的说。“还好赌。”

“都在可控范围内。”他对忒修斯挤挤眼睛：“每个人都得有点自己的小爱好，你也有你的。”

忒修斯给他噎了一下。“那在可控范围内！”

“当然了。”帕西瓦尔心不在焉的说。“但要我说，你跑了十几个——”

他突然顿住了，好像被什么东西卡住了喉咙。

“别提那个。”忒修斯很迅速的说，他听起来尴尬极了。帕西瓦尔笑着举起双手投降，感觉到忒修斯撤掉了那个轻微的锁喉咒。他施咒速度越来越快了。

帕西瓦尔转向纽特：“你很在意吗？”他温柔的问纽特，“如果这让你不高兴……”

纽特摇摇头。想了想又点点头。帕西瓦尔心沉了下去，他大概真的要和牌桌永别了。

“我不在意你打牌。”纽特很难堪的说，他并不是一个擅长对别人提出要求的人。帕西瓦尔立刻明白过来。

“我保证这种事不会再发生了。”他看着纽特的眼睛说，心里竟然还有点雀跃，纽特会吃他的醋，他的地位至少应该不低于皮克特了。

“她只是一个老朋友。”

纽特探究地看了他半天，最终点了点头。他又多看了帕西瓦尔一会，眼神略略有些饥饿。

帕西瓦尔对他充满诱惑力的微笑，叉起最后一片鸭肉送进嘴里，让纽特看见那嫣红肉片是怎样消失在他齿间，最终被饥渴地吞下的。

他咬嚼那块肉时全程盯着纽特的眼睛，看见他的瞳心微微扩张，喉咙动了一下，好像吞下那块肉的是他自己。

“这个晚上会很不错的。”他低沉的对纽特说，很下流的舔了舔嘴唇。纽特的目光追着他的舌尖动。然后他看着帕西瓦尔，忽然狡黠地笑了。

“能再叫一篮那种小面包吗？”他很切实际的问。“我是真的很饿。”

忒修斯举杯假装喝酒，但帕西瓦尔看到他嘴角有个忍不住的笑。他气恼的哼了一声，抬手示意侍者。

小面包上来就开始飞速消失，帕西瓦尔很着迷的看他吃东西。他在吃的是两人份的食物，他想。感觉自己像一条守卫珍宝的巨龙那样满足。

他看到忒修斯也在看着他吃饭，眼神苦涩。

“这个，”他对纽特那曼妙的女性曲线示意：“是怎么做到的？”

忒修斯回过神来。

“是我在巴黎学到的。”他说，“在调查龙血药剂的时候发现的，我们以为他是另一个受药剂影响的巫师，结果发现只是他想和自己的伴侣玩点不一样的……”

剩下的时间他们都在交换自己所了解的龙血药剂的情报，气氛反而轻松了不少。一直到甜点吃完（纽特把帕西瓦尔那份也吃了），他们都没有再起冲突。他们热烈的讨论着药剂的可能配比，和多种实验造成的结果，最终三个人都不得不承认，格林德沃的确是个各种意义上的天才。

“邓布利多还在尝试。”忒修斯说。“但魔药不是他的专长。我上次带情报去的时候，他的研究进度还停留在让公睡鼠长出育儿袋上。”

他的情报来源不言而喻。

“你又去找格林德沃了。”帕西瓦尔起身拿外套：“和他接触多了不是一件好事，忒修斯。”

“我知道。”忒修斯淡淡的说，“我不会被他影响的。”

帕西瓦尔还想说什么，忒修斯就站了起来。他很绅士的把一只胳膊肘伸给身边娇小的红发女士，纽特莫名其妙的抬头看他。

忒修斯有点尴尬的收回手：“不好意思，习惯了。”

帕西瓦尔笑出声来，牵住纽特的手放到自己臂弯里。

“恐怕你要学一学怎么做淑女了。”他低声笑，“莉莉小姐。”

纽特翻了个白眼，但是没抽回手。帕西瓦尔带着他走出门，忒修斯跟在后面。

“那我们明天见了，忒修斯。”他说。“今晚和你交谈很愉快。”

他们站在餐厅门口的人行道上，灯光温柔，照得周围的街景朦朦胧胧。有其他食客出来了，正喧闹地互相亲吻道别。

忒修斯要回自己的酒店，而帕西瓦尔要回自己的公寓。他们应当在这里分手了。但忒修斯只是看着他，久久没有说话。纽特仍然很老实的挽着他的臂弯站在他身边，红发柔顺的蜷在耳侧。乍一看他们正是一对夫妻，正在礼貌的和自己宴请的客人道别。

有车经过，车灯在忒修斯的蓝眼睛里一闪而灭。

“明天见。”他简单的说，转头离开了。

帕西瓦尔看着他的身影消失在最近的小巷里，然后是轻轻的啪的一声。他幻影移形走了。


	3. Chapter 3

尽管他俩都很早就通过了考试，但今天却没法幻影显形回家。

“几乎每一本相关书籍里都提到了幻影移形对胎儿的危害。”纽特说。“但没有哪怕一个人说明原因。有一本书很确信，如果在孕期幻影移形，就会生下一只弗洛伯毛虫……完全是无稽之谈。”

“我猜是因为挤压的缘故。”帕西瓦尔回答，带着纽特穿过街道去找他的车。“也许胎儿的小身体无法承受通过空间产生的压力。”

“但抱着婴儿幻影移形就没问题。”纽特很疑惑：“多产者瑟亭曾经提到过，她抱着出生才两天的儿子幻影移形，去了五十公里外的母亲家。一个足月的胎儿和婴儿的差别真的有那么大吗？”

纽特的幻影移形他是见识过的，速度极快，是他最拿手的本事之一，这么久不能幻影移形一定让他很难受。

“这很困扰你？”帕西瓦尔边走边问。夜已经有些深了，街道上空无一人，街灯把他们的影子长长的投在地上。

“我想扫帚也能完成工作，但幻影移形更方便些。”纽特深思着说，“有些动物真的很难追踪……”他犹豫了一下：“但我又不想冒险尝试。”

他还是看重这个孩子的。

“稳妥总比后悔好。”帕西瓦尔说。

“我也这么想。”

他们的对话太过正常了，简直可以发生在任何两个熟悉的巫师之间。几个月不见，纽特对他的态度平静自然得让人吃惊，和帕西瓦尔聊起天来，就像他只是他的一个普通朋友。

如果不是那个孩子，也许他们真的只会是普通朋友。

在纽特去旅行之前，他们在他的公寓短暂的相处过一个月，帕西瓦尔发现纽特的生活习性与他奇迹般的相合。他一早起来去箱子里喂动物，而帕西瓦尔过一会才晃晃悠悠的起床，等他洗漱完毕去厨房，指挥锅子简单的煎两个蛋，橙汁倒进杯子里的时候，纽特正好从箱子里爬出来。

吃完饭后他吻他一下，幻影移形去上班。等他下班他们就出去吃饭，晚上纽特在书房写稿，写完就回到主卧来，亲他一下睡觉。性点缀在生活中的每个角落。

我能这么一直过下去。帕西瓦尔想。

但纽特是一个专业的旅行者，一个恪尽职守的神奇动物学家。

他离开纽约的时候干脆利落，提着他的箱子头也不回的上了车。他的个人物品很少，箱子又特别能装，走的时候把屋子收拾得干干净净，就像这个空间从来都只有帕西瓦尔一个人。

如果不是书房里仍留有他的笔记，他的存在就像是一场了无痕迹的梦。

除了他的动物之外，他似乎不会为任何事停留。

也许现在还要添上他的孩子。他低头看纽特，他还没有取消自己的女性外形，那只纤细的手忘了拿下来，仍然像一只白鸟似的栖息在他臂弯里。倒不是说帕西瓦尔打算提醒他这一点。

可能是因为身材削瘦的关系，怀孕五个月了，他的小腹还只是微微隆起，不仔细辨认很容易错过那点征兆。他走动起来依然轻捷，一副心无挂碍的样子。

他突然想起幻影移形的考官曾说过的话。

“目标、决心、从容。三者缺一不可！”那个白发老头很厉害的对他们嚷嚷，“目标给你方向，决心给你动力，但从容，只有从容！才能让你无牵无挂的离开原地！”

与大多数巫师不同，纽特可以在任何危急情况下幻影显形，并准确完整的在目的地出现。

无牵无挂地离开原地……

他离开纽约时是否也毫不犹豫，觉得自己无牵无挂？

“我猜你最不缺的就是从容。”帕西瓦尔脱口而出。

“什么？”纽特抬头看他。

“我是说……你的幻影移形。”他赶紧给自己的失言找借口：“需要很从容冷静才能在战斗中幻影移形。很多资深的傲罗都做不到这一点。”

“人们总是有太多顾虑。”纽特回答。“就像忒修斯，他总是担心太多。”

忒修斯的名字从纽特嘴里说出来让他有些不舒服，他在心里暗暗踢了自己一脚。无论如何他都是纽特的亲哥哥，这很正常。

他们已经找到了他的车，他停下来掏钥匙。臂弯中一空，纽特把手抽了回去。他还没来得及失落，就被抓住了领带。

“来这儿。”那红发的女人说，像拉着缰绳似的把他往下拽，一直把他拽到自己的嘴唇上。

他比这副外表更有攻击性一些，帕西瓦尔想。他揽住纽特的腰，把他拉近。

路灯昏黄，他在车边拥着娇小的女人深深亲吻，久久不愿放开。他们身边的大楼里灯烛辉煌，每一扇窗里都有团聚的人。

“我……给你写了信。”两人分开后纽特不太连贯的说，好像这句话比亲吻让他为难得多。“但是被MACUSA边检退回来了，他们怀疑那只送信的红冠鹦鹉是个想偷渡的阿尼玛格斯。”

“只要是会说话的东西，他们都觉得是偷渡客。”帕西瓦尔很无奈，“他们新任的部长智商不比巨怪高多少。他还坚持认为沿着边境起一堵高墙就能把黑巫师都挡在外面。”

他低头啄纽特的嘴唇，尝到一点唇膏的味道。“你写了什么？”他含笑问，“是关于动物的吗？”

“有一些……但不全是。”纽特充满暗示性的咬他的嘴唇，绿眼睛带一点狡黠的笑意。“回去我展示给你看。”

“我不能更期待了。”他说着话，突然感到脖颈后的汗毛倒竖。

在战场上的老兵有时候会出现这种情况，他们平淡无波的走在路上，突然就扑倒在地，迅速滚进最近的掩体，过了好几秒人们才会听到声音，看见炮弹在附近落下。如果他此刻还站着，一定已经是一个死人了。

这并不是感觉，而是一种与死亡打了太久交道后才会出现的直觉。

此刻这种直觉又出现了。

毫无预兆的，他抱住纽特向旁边滚翻，下一秒他们原来所站的位置的车窗哗啦一声粉碎，座椅上皮革爆裂，几道红光如箭击穿了它。

避过第一波攻击后，应当迅速幻影移形，但他不能带着纽特这么做。掏魔杖已经来不及了，他无杖拉过旁边的一辆车挡在身前，立刻听见车身闷响，像是铁皮被什么锐利无匹的东西穿透了。

他刚抽出魔杖，眼前就突然一空，那辆车像一只玩具，被无形的手提在空中，远远抛了出去。十几条面容模糊的黑影从巷口和楼门中涌出，手里都持着魔杖。

路灯依次爆裂，他们头顶的大楼里，那些闪着温暖光芒的窗户也成排地熄灭，惊叫声一片接着一片。光明彻底消失了，整条街道陷入了恐怖的黑暗之中。

这是一场刺杀，这些人有备而来。

“先是忒修斯，然后又是这个。”帕西瓦尔很重的叹了一口气。“我选的这家馆子到底有什么问题？”

“大概是你小费给得太少。”纽特在他身边回答，耳朵贴在墙壁上听大地的震动：“十三个人。”

他和帕西瓦尔侧身在一条巷子里，听着脚步声从四面八方逼近。

帕西瓦尔向右边抛出两个幻象，它们立刻就被一连串的咒语击碎了。这些人显然是专业的战斗巫师，施咒速度和准头都不错。

这会是一场非常令人兴奋的战斗。

但此刻他不能冒险。他的口袋里有一块怀表，是他在格林德沃事件之后皮奎里送给他的，他出于感谢收下了这份老同学的礼物，但从来没有用过。

此刻他毫不犹豫的打开它，表面上只有一根针，表盘上画着一只展翅飞翔的雷鸟。

“紧急情况。我需要支援。”他对那只雷鸟说，它看了他一眼，翅膀一闪消失了，留下空空的表面。

不能太指望这个了。他转头看纽特，他正看回来，一双绿眼睛在黑暗里也闪闪发亮。

“你不会正巧把蜷翼魔带在身上了吧？”他充满希望的问，“我们现在很是需要一点神奇动物的帮助。”

“我把它们都留在你的公寓了。”纽特听起来很后悔，“忒修斯认为提着一只箱子去吃饭不太礼貌。”

“真遗憾这些人不讲礼貌。”他抓住纽特的手，“别幻影移形，我们能解决这个。”

他甩出一个带指向的昏迷咒，听见了某个身体倒下的声音。但他就此暴露了自己的位置，咒语如雨袭来，巷口砖石横飞。

此刻该移位了，但他不能留下纽特一个人在这里。纽特显然也看出来了。

“你绕去他们背后。”他低声说，在帕西瓦尔身前又加了个铁甲咒，“我在这吸引火力。”

“胡扯。”帕西瓦尔侧脸去看了一眼外面，又被红光逼回来。“我不可能丢下你在这里。”

“我能为自己战斗。”

“你是个平民！”他咬着牙说，“我不会走的。这个问题没得讨论。”

纽特叹了口气，像个疲惫的妻子听到了丈夫异想天开的投资计划。他不再与帕西瓦尔争辩，开始在空中用魔杖划出复杂的图案。

“我需要一点时间。”他说。“保护我。”

这个建议帕西瓦尔从善如流，他在纽特身前召出巨大的银盾，看他低而快的念咒，语句繁复冗长。

空气渐渐动荡起来，他们脚下的尘土开始像漩涡一样旋转，风声呼啸。

三道狂风猛然拔地而起，向不同的方向袭去，龙卷中裹挟着漆黑的雨云，雷光在云间像活蛇一样扭动。

几个走在前头的袭击者还没有反应过来，那风暴就已经到了眼前，风如毒龙，沾到人就将他一口吞进龙卷的中心，而后雷声轰鸣，电光的鞭子猛抽在那人的身上，他惨叫一声，就没了声息。

“我只见过园丁用气象咒浇花。”帕西瓦尔惊叹道，“你真是一个奇迹，亲爱的。”

他侧身看出去，发现攻击者们已经纷纷在狂风面前幻影移形，退向风所不及的地方。射来的咒语明显稀疏了，有几道歪歪斜斜的红光打在路面上，袭击者的距离太远，咒语已经失去了准头。

四个人瘫软在路面上一动不动，他们被那狂暴的雷龙卷咀嚼过，身上还带着丝丝缕缕的电火花。纽特很紧张的放了个侦测咒语出去。

“只是昏过去了。”他听起来松了一口气，“他们不会死的。”

“真遗憾。”帕西瓦尔毫不在意的说，又给他补了一个铁甲咒。纽特的法力不弱，但显然没有太多决斗经验，欠奉对自身的保护。

“真奇怪，他们只放昏迷咒。”

“他们想要活的。”帕西瓦尔漠然的回答，用全身束缚咒捆住了某个离得最近的袭击者。“就像当时格林德沃抓住我。”

那次惨败他在心中复盘了很多次，仍然没有找到获胜的方法。格林德沃的实力像一座无可逾越的高山，如果同样的情景重演一次，也还会是同样的结果。他看着外面在狂风前奔逃的人群。也许还有别的方式……

“帕西！”

他走神了一瞬间，纽特一把把他抓回来。一道绿光擦着他耳边飞过。袭击者们在领头人的指挥下站稳了脚跟，一起对那择人而噬的龙卷发射终止咒。风声止歇，他们又重新聚拢，像一群搜寻血食的狼。

这道龙卷似乎彻底激怒了他们，昏迷咒的红光里开始夹杂其他的咒语，甚至偶尔还有凄厉的绿光闪现。他们藏身的巷口砖墙像被巨斧劈砍，不断掉下大块的砖石来。

“现在他们不那么想要活的了。”帕西瓦尔淡淡的说。他射出一道切割咒，咒语无声地在夜幕里飞过，齐肩裁下了一条拿着魔杖的胳膊。

又过了一会那人才反应过来，惨叫声划破夜空。咒语停下了，他的同伴们分出两个人去看顾他，他捂着失去胳膊的肩膀哀嚎，声音像一匹重伤的鬣狗。

昏迷咒可以被复苏咒唤醒，但失去的肢体是没法长回来的。帕西瓦尔在战场上的时间足够久了，知道最稳妥的胜利方式就是使对方彻底失去战斗力。

“他们能放索命咒。已经是无可救药的黑巫师了。”他对脸色苍白的纽特说，“不要留手了，因为他们不会对你留手！”

纽特沉默的颔首。“我知道。”

他的话语突然顿住了，一把抓住帕西瓦尔的手，帕西瓦尔还没反应过来，就被拖入了熟悉的挤压感中去。

他们在不到五十米外的一处楼洞重新出现。他抬头看见有两个巫师已经显形到了某栋大楼的楼顶。

他们对面的建筑轰然倒塌，烟尘四起，上百吨砖石倾泻，彻底埋葬了两栋楼之间的小巷。那是他们之前藏身的地方。

路灯忽然亮起，一连串的轻微暴响，十数个人影出现在灯下，迅速结成战斗队形，领头的是一个高挑的女人，她像持剑一样举着魔杖，急速射出一个又一个的咒语。傲罗们跟在她身后推进，咒语结成密集的光幕。

那只怀表的确是有用的，皮奎里带着傲罗们赶到了。

袭击者们几乎是立刻开始溃退，他们退得很有序，每个人抓起一个昏迷的同伴幻影移形，帕西瓦尔射出一道石化咒，一个跑向自己断臂同伴的巫师全身僵化，砰然摔倒在地。眼睁睁的看着同伴消失在空气里。

这是他们留下的唯二的俘虏。

街灯亮了起来，大楼的灯火重新辉煌。除了破碎扭曲的车和倒塌的大楼外，一切似乎都重新运转了起来。

皮奎里对傲罗们简短的交代了几句话，低头看了看什么东西，带着几个傲罗原地消失了。

她们再出现的时候正在帕西瓦尔面前，蒂娜跟在她身旁。她的魔杖直直指向他，声音冷酷。“你的守护神是什么？”

“一匹爱尔兰重挽马。”帕西瓦尔平静的回答，举起魔杖：“呼神护卫！”

皮奎里看着那匹银白的骏马，把魔杖放下了，长长出了一口气。

“仁慈的路易斯啊，格雷夫斯部长。”她严酷的声音有一丝动摇。“还好我这次赶上了。”

“你总是准时的，塞拉菲娜。”他跟她开玩笑，“上课从没见你迟到过。”

她没接他的话，只是看着他身边：“这是谁？”

“我叫莉莉，女士。”纽特有点紧张的回答。抓住了帕西瓦尔的手臂。

帕西瓦尔想起来了，他不能在皮奎里面前提起纽特的真实姓名，纽特·斯卡曼德早在五个月前就被她要求尽快离开美国了。她对神奇生物有一些相当严苛的看法。

纽特只说了名字，但皮奎里没有问他的姓，她很仔细的打量莉莉，看她微微隆起的小腹和她扶在帕西瓦尔胳膊上的手。

她身后的蒂娜也在好奇的打量纽特，猛地露出震惊的表情来。她看出来了，帕西瓦尔想。

他对蒂娜微微点头，但她仍然神色惊恐。

“我不知道你结婚了，格雷夫斯。”她突然说。她盯着他的眼睛，好像在等着他提出反对意见。

“我想我的私生活与工作无关。”帕西瓦尔回答，感到纽特的身体贴得更紧了。“越少人知道就越安全。”

他没有否认皮奎里的话，她露出惊讶的神色来。她身后的蒂娜张了张嘴，帕西瓦尔用眼神示意她闭嘴。

“当然……当然。你也太能藏了，帕西瓦尔。”她像在学校一样叫他的教名：“我不敢相信我竟然没收到邀请。”

“我不……”

“不打算大张旗鼓。”帕西瓦尔打断纽特的话，揽住他的腰。他忽然发现纽特已经几乎完全靠在他身上了，但仍然在止不住的往下滑。

“部长！”蒂娜终于忍不住叫出声来，“您的太太……”

“我不太好，帕西。”纽特轻声说，冰冷的手紧紧抓住他的前臂。“也许去一趟医院会是好选择。”

帕西瓦尔低头看他，莉莉的蓝裙子仍然鲜丽，裙摆末端露出一截盈盈一握的脚腕，内侧有一道红线，那突兀的红线一直向上，延伸进裙子里更深的地方。

那是一道血痕。他还没反应过来，纽特就脚一软向下跌去，帕西瓦尔赶忙半跪，双手抱住他。触手一片潮湿。

他面对夺命咒时没有胆怯，但此刻他胆裂魂飞。皮奎里在杖头吐出一个光球，把周围照得如同白昼，她同他一起跪下，魔杖指向纽特，开始喃喃的念治疗咒。

治疗咒语声喃喃，亮白的光明如海，帕西瓦尔从莉莉身下抽出颤抖的手来。那手上鲜血淋漓。


	4. Chapter 4

他们到医院半小时后忒修斯就赶到了，他打开怀表给他们看，纽特的指针已经跳到了生命危险。他发现后立刻幻影显形去了他们分手的地点，正遇上善后的傲罗们。

令人吃惊的，他看见帕西瓦尔的时候竟然没有大发雷霆。他只是很仔细的看自己老战友的眼睛，看见他从未有过的惊惶。

“简报。”他按住帕西瓦尔的双肩，像在战场上一样说，声音稳定严苛。

听完事情经过后他转身就走，大步流星的把治疗室的门抛在身后。

“忒修斯！”帕西瓦尔喊他，忒修斯站住了。

“你留在这里就够了。”他淡淡的说，声音里却透出一股冷意来。“我还有更重要的事情要做。”

留在病房门口等待没有用，他的时间不能浪费。他要真相，要复仇，要知道仇人是谁。他的眼神很静，亮得吓人，蓝色的瞳仁像森冷的寒铁。

“你没有提审MACUSA疑犯的权限。”帕西瓦尔平静的说。不需要任何言语，他完全知道忒修斯要干什么。

他的手心里凭空浮出一枚漆黑的印信。“告诉他们是我让你来的，告诉他们把审讯室为你清空，不要留其他人。”

“我该用守护神去传话，但我现在无力召唤它。”他把印信交在忒修斯手里。“找到我的副手戈德斯坦恩，她会替你办好一切的。”

忒修斯接过印信转身而去。他背后治疗室的门紧闭，他唯一的亲弟弟在里面，帕西瓦尔知道他的怀表上，纽特的指针一定在生命危险附近颤动。

但他没有再回头多看一眼。

 

“我知道了。”纽特说。

“孕期不能幻影移形保护的不是胎儿，而是母体。

当幻影移形时，胎儿和母体的旅行过程是分离的，只要是两个不同的灵魂，魔法就会把他们视为两个分离的人。但出移形时这两个分离的灵魂又必须合为一个。”

他指挥着羽毛笔刷刷记录：“就像把胎儿分离后又重新塞进母体的肚子里，还要正好合回原处。

只要这个巫师对幻影移形不够熟练，或是对身体结构不够了解，就会造成胎儿返回母体时的错位。

哪怕成功回到原位也一定会因移形过程中的分离而流血，但这种流血并不是致命的……”

他不善言辞，很难得一次说这么多话，按理说总能得到只字片语的反馈，哪怕是一句敷衍的“真有趣。”

但帕西瓦尔只是沉默。他坐在床边，手里慢慢的削一个苹果。

床头柜和椅子都刷着同样的白漆，与房间里其他物品一样，美国的巫师医院的单人病房连吊灯都是雪白的，墙上挂着一面钟表，整点会有一只白色的小鸟出来，唱着歌绕着房间飞舞一圈再回到表里去。

它现在正绕着房间愉快的歌舞，两个人都盯着那只鸟看。

“其实它不太符合解剖学定义上的鸟类。”纽特又开口，“肚子太圆了，翅膀又太小。就像球遁鸟，虽然长着翅膀，但真正移动起来除了幻影移形，就只能靠双足行走。”

“别再跟他提幻影移形的事了，纽特。”忒修斯开口，他不知道什么时候进来的，抱着胳膊靠在门边。

“我问过治疗师了，你没有太严重的损伤，下午就能出院。十一点的时候她会来跟你交代注意事项。但有一条是确定的：绝对禁止幻影移形。”

他在纽特的床头柜上抓了个苹果，没有吃，只是拿在手里端详。

“我审过俘虏了。”他突然说。

“他的手上有牢不可破的誓言，只要对主子不忠就会痛苦的死去。他死前我只来得及问出一句真话。”

他没有说怎么问出来的，也没有说为什么那个人宁可冒着打破死誓的风险也要招供。帕西瓦尔也并不在意。他削完了苹果，递在纽特手里。

“他说了什么？”他问，坐在椅子上抬头看忒修斯，眼里都是血丝。

“他们的目标不是你，帕西。”忒修斯回答，看向纽特，他仍是那个娉娉婷婷的红发女郎，为了在皮奎里面前维持谎言，他们只好一直让他保持着女性形态。

“他们要的是‘母马’。”

这个词一出，纽特的脸色瞬间变了。雪白的房间似乎突然漫起一丝阴寒，他与帕西瓦尔对视，在对方眼里看到了一样的骇异。

“但他已经不可能再发布指令了。”纽特喃喃的说。

“他不需要亲自做。”帕西瓦尔回答，他试图让自己声音平静，但手握紧了水果刀的柄。“他的计划一定不止在美国一处实施过，一定有别的负责人。”

“你们在说什么？”忒修斯问。纽特抬头看他，那眼神让他警觉的向前一步。“他是谁？”

“的确有一个人这么称呼过我。”纽特缓缓说。“叫我小母马，说我是一个合适的配种对象……”

“格林德沃。”帕西瓦尔吐出这个名字的时候，喉咙里像是含了毒。“他提取过我的全部记忆，知道我的阿尼玛格斯是一匹马。”

他看向纽特惊诧的眼睛，笑了一下。“本来想找个机会告诉你的，但你要操心的动物太多了，我怕竞争不过它们。”

忒修斯转身就走。

“哥哥！”纽特喊他，“你去哪？”

“提审格林德沃。”忒修斯回答，脚步不停，纽特焦急的看帕西瓦尔，他叹了口气，站起身来。

“你不能走，忒修斯。”他站起来，抖了一下水果刀，让它变回自己的镶银魔杖。

“如果他们的目标是纽特，他就需要严密的保护。”

“你还在这里呢。”

“他得去帮我把箱子送给奎妮。”纽特立刻说，“动物们都需要照顾。”

这不是实情。昨天他还在治疗室里，就已经要求帕西瓦尔帮他把箱子送给戈德斯坦恩了。令他惊讶的是，他的副手竟然毫不犹豫的接了过去。她信誓旦旦的说自己的妹妹有个朋友，照顾这一箱动物非常在行。

“恐怕我公寓的锁只认识少数几个人。”他有点心虚，大概只有纽特在那双钢蓝的眼睛面前才能面不改色的撒谎。“我去去就回。”

忒修斯犹豫了一下，还是走了回来。

“去休息一下吧。”帕西瓦尔和他擦肩而过时忒修斯对他说。“你疲倦的时候用处不大。”

他简短的点头，最后看了一眼纽特，纽特对他笑了一下。他的女性形象在被子里显得格外的小而脆弱，嘴唇像苍白的花瓣。帕西瓦尔在那一瞬间只想留在他身边，病房的门显得那样难以拉开。

忒修斯已经在椅子上坐下了，探究的抬眼看他。他神情紧绷，脸上有一丝不易察觉的阴霾。他真的需要和纽特聊聊。

“多加小心。”帕西瓦尔最后说，拉开门走了出去。

门关上了，室内一片寂静。兄弟俩相对，仍然是尴尬的沉默。

“如果我让你带上箱子，也许不会到如今这样。”许久之后忒修斯说。他拧了拧眉心，十分疲倦的合了合眼睛。他也一定一夜没睡，纽特想。

“并没有什么大碍。”他不熟练的安慰忒修斯。“我成功的把胎儿‘安装’回去了。还发现了孕期不能幻影移形的真正原理。也许会就此发一篇论文。”

“这个……胚胎，给你带来的意外太多了。”忒修斯说。“等你好了，我们就回英国去。邓布利多会有办法保护你。”

“我不去。”他立刻说。然后本能的缩了一下头，等着挨骂。

但他的哥哥并没有像以前几次那样爆发，他只是叹了一口气。看着病床抬头上的病人名牌，那上面用绿色的墨水写着莉莉·格雷夫斯。

“帕西瓦尔，你甚至都认识他不到半年。就已经出了这么多事。”

“那是格林德沃的错。”纽特说。

“别打他。”过了一会他又突兀的说。“我知道你只是还没来得及。”

“我打他做什么？”忒修斯失笑，像对小孩子一样摸摸他的头。“我认识他很多年了，我们一直都是朋友。我还骑过他……”

“在他是一匹马的时候！”他看见纽特的眼神赶紧补充。“梅林，我没想到还有看到你吃我的醋的一天。”

“我没……他是什么颜色的？”纽特压抑不住好奇心，“他变形时能吃草料吗？”

“我在战场上给你写过一封信，完整的描述过他的马形态。”

“我在东线收不到信。有一条火龙特别爱吃猫头鹰，吃了几只后它们就再也不肯往火龙营里飞了……真遗憾，我要是收到那封信就好了。”

“其他没收到的信你就不遗憾了吗？”忒修斯气笑了，“小没良心的。”

纽特有点尴尬的低下头。空气又沉寂下去。

“……他是黑色的。”忒修斯无奈的说，“四蹄是雪白的，额头上也有一道菱形的白斑。特别高，我从没见过那么高的重挽马。变形时马能吃的他都吃，我记得他第一次变形没能成功变回来，在马厩吃了两天的燕麦。”

纽特感兴趣的抬起头来，忒修斯大叹一口气。“也许我也该去修习阿尼玛格斯，好让你能多关心一点你可怜的哥哥。”

“修习阿尼玛格斯太繁琐了，而且很容易出错的。”纽特低声说。

忒修斯沉默一下。“其实不是因为阿尼玛格斯，是因为变成阿尼玛格斯的人，对吗？”

他转头看自己的弟弟。纽特不看他，只是下意识的咬着下嘴唇。

“喜欢一个人，就总会从各个方面去收集他的信息，想要去更了解那个人一点，就好像你越了解他，他就离你越近。”

“我没……”

“除了你的动物和丽塔，我从没见你为别的事仗义执言过。”忒修斯打断他。“但在饭桌上你不自觉的在我面前维护他。”

“你就是很没道理。”纽特反驳道。

“我实在无法对搞大你肚子的人以礼相待。”忒修斯的目光漫无目的的在房间里游荡，最后落在那只白色的钟表上。“毕竟你是我……唯一的弟弟。”

还有很多其他的事，纽特接受他的咒语时并不情愿，但为了让忒修斯把他带进酒吧同意了他的条件；他对赌博毫无兴趣，却主动坐在赌桌前；他不爱与人亲近，但帕西瓦尔让他挽着他的手，他就没有松开过。

他盯着那只钟表缓缓旋转的指针，时间过去了，就再也不会回来。

“我们那时都没有别的选择，只能那么做。”纽特还在犟嘴。

“哪怕逃出来后也没有吗？”忒修斯反问他，“哪怕在邓布利多明确的说了可以帮你除掉这个胚胎之后？”

“杀死一条未来巫师的生命是重罪。”

“纽特，你从什么时候开始在意罪名了？你的上一张通缉令还是我签发的。”

忒修斯拿了一只苹果在手里摩挲着，好像在用手指感受那光滑果皮的每一寸。

“格雷夫斯家族很古老。”他慢慢的说，“帕西的祖先，刚度富士·格雷夫斯是美国最初的十二傲罗之一。现在MACUSA里仍然留有他的塑像。他们的家族自爱尔兰渡海而来，从那之后就一直生活在美国南方。

这个家族出过很多优秀的政客，统统都以保守和古板而出名。他们坚信一个巫师最好的归宿就是进入权力机关，从政，娶一个同样身居高位的女人，生一大堆孩子。”

他说得口干，想咬那个苹果，但忍住了。

“你根本不明白我为什么要告诉你这些，是不是？”

“我知道的。”纽特轻声说。“你跟我说过莱斯特兰奇的家族历史，因为你以为我和丽塔会在一起。”

“她是个好姑娘。古怪，但是很可爱。”忒修斯说，手里缓缓转着苹果。“你们没成我真心感到遗憾。”

“她会遇到更适合她的人。”

“希望如此。”

他们又沉默下去。

“你真的不该独自见格林德沃。”纽特踌躇了很久才开口。“他对人有一种……邪恶的影响。”

“我没有独自见他，阿伯内西一直陪着我，他是看守格林德沃的典狱官。”

这让纽特稍微放心了一些，但他仍然有些担忧。

“你这次过来有些不一样了，忒修斯。”他犹豫着说。

“哪里不一样？”

更阴沉，更易怒，更极端……他挑不出一个准确的词来形容这种感觉。

“你瘦了。”他最后只好说。忒修斯的确是瘦了，脸颊有些凹陷。

“可能是这半年出差太多的缘故。”忒修斯伸个懒腰，“等忙完这阵子……”

“你总这么说。”

“这次是真的，等手头的事结束我一定要去马赛度假。我早就想喝那儿的鱼汤了。”

忒修斯把纹丝未动的苹果放回床头柜上，拍拍他的被子。

“睡一会吧，阿尔忒弥斯。”他的声音沉郁温暖，还是纽特熟悉的那个大哥。“你醒来我还会在这里的。”


	5. Chapter 5

纽特在这里不安全。忒修斯想。

他走过黑暗的石走廊，火炬是阴冷的蓝色，插在潮湿的墙壁上鬼火一样摇曳。他应当去找到纽特，他应当保持他的弟弟安全。

前方有一扇沉重的铁门，看起来坚不可摧。但那门见到他就缓缓的启开了，门缝里射出明亮的光芒来。

……这不对，纽特被关押的地方不是这样的。

纽特一定就在门后。忒修斯需要找到他，把他带到一处安全的所在。

……一切都是那么奇怪，纽特已经脱离危险了。

他抽出魔杖推门进去，门里除了纽特，却还有另一个人。他陡然愤怒起来，觊觎他人东西的贼！该死！

窃贼就该死去，他举起魔杖。

……这不对，不对，他不想杀这个人，他是他最好的朋友，他曾经污染灵魂也要让他活下去。

但最好的朋友会偷窃你最心爱的东西吗？

那人转过脸来，黑色的眼睛惊讶的睁大了，好像他完全不知道忒修斯为什么会对他举起魔杖，好像他完全无辜得无可挑剔——

“忒修斯？”

纽特应当在一个更安全的地方，他看着那个人身边瘦削的人形，那人形一头铜色的卷发。他的弟弟不该在这个人身边。他应该在一处更好的，更安全的地方。

……他不想这么做，但他不明白为什么自己的关节动了起来，杖尖微摆自动校准了那个人。停下来，这不是我想做的！

“阿瓦达——”

“忒修斯！”

他猛然惊醒！

满目雪白，雪白的吊灯和墙壁，雪白的壁钟指针滴答作响。他还在纽特的病房里。不知怎么的坐在椅子上睡着了。纽特紧紧抓着他的肩膀，刚才他大力摇晃忒修斯，强行弄醒了他。

他睁开眼睛，纽特赶紧松开手。

“你一直在喊。”他弟弟低声说，“我不得不叫醒你。”

他缓缓吐气，感到衬衫潮湿的粘在身上，他全身都是冷汗。

“我做了个噩梦。”他说，“不是什么大事。”

纽特长久的望着他，眼神非常奇异。

他的弟弟从来没用这样的眼神看过他，忒修斯警觉起来：“我在梦里说什么了，纽特？”

“你一直在喊一个人的名字，让他快跑。”

“我梦见你遇到了危险。”他说，梦中残留的巨大恐惧像冰水一样泛上他的脊椎。“而我没有第一时间赶到。”

“你喊的不是我的名字。”纽特说。也许是因为女性形态的关系，他的神色仍然微妙得令忒修斯无法辨认。

“你喊的是帕西。”

“……”

他明白纽特的眼神是什么意思了，那是女巫们看男朋友前任的眼神！在睡梦里喊弟弟的名字还可以用亲情解释，喊自己的老战友就很可疑了。

他一头冷汗还没擦干净，又冒出一层。他对帕西瓦尔的所有敌意都可以被解读为对旧情人移情别恋的愤怒，这道理简直太说得通了，连他自己都无法反驳。

纽特显然也想到了这一点，那双绿眼睛盯着他看，毫不掩饰的怀疑。他的弟弟在怀了孩子之后的脾气波动有点大，联想能力可能也过于丰富了。

“你梦见什么了？”

我梦见我对他念了索命咒。这句话他无法说出口。我想过杀死他。因为你。

帕西瓦尔是他过命的兄弟，他甚至都不敢相信自己至今仍有这种想法。

“我梦见他在你身边。”他说，拼命想借口。“在战场上……”

病房的门突然一响，他们一起扭头去看。

“有人喊我吗？”帕西瓦尔推门进来。他看起来好好休息过了，脸色好了许多，大约还刮了脸。他的确是个英俊的男人，光是站在那里就夺人眼目。

看见他俩的眼神，他楞了一下：“怎么了？”

纽特沉默着，忒修斯刚想替他回答时，他开口了。

“忒修斯跟我提到以前你们在战场上的事。”纽特神色不动，但声音凉凉的。“说他骑过你。”

“……的阿尼玛格斯形态！”忒修斯赶紧补充。梅林啊，纽特是真的在吃他的醋。

他猛然想起他们的妈妈怀纽特的时候，斯卡曼德先生和女同事在壁炉前说上几句话都会遭到一晚上无稽的冷处理。

这件事情不会好收场的，他头疼的看纽特，他的女性形态板起脸来的样子……格外的像妈妈。

帕西瓦尔居然笑了，走到纽特的床边。“你想看吗？我的阿尼玛格斯。”

纽特愣了一下，点了点头。“但这里太小了，没有足够的空间给一匹爱尔兰重挽马……”

“阿尼玛格斯的守护神一般都与自己的动物形态一致。”帕西瓦尔抽出魔杖来。“而守护神是可以控制大小的，只要想着一生中最快乐的事……”

他俯身，直直看向纽特的眼睛里，两人近得呼吸可闻。

“呼神护卫。”他轻声说。守护神咒在他口中念出来，像一句缠绵悱恻的情话。

银白的骏马从他杖头喷涌而出，缩成一只马驹的大小来到纽特身侧，头颅优雅的低垂。

纽特抬手虚虚抚过马的额前，银白的光芒照亮了他的眼睛。忒修斯恨铁不成钢的发现，他弟弟脸红了。

纽特看着帕西瓦尔的黑眼睛，他俯下身去找他的嘴唇……

他很重的咳嗽了一声。两人停住了，帕西瓦尔回撤，纽特一副如梦初醒的样子，很尴尬的转头看他。

这油嘴滑舌的美国人用一个咒语扑灭了纽特的脾气，忒修斯简直叹为观止。

他才是那个不该在这里的人。忒修斯站起身来，“我先走了。”

“我已经递交了提审格林德沃的申请了。”帕西瓦尔叫住他，“明天才能批下来。”

他很奇怪“什么时候提审犯人还要打申请了？”

“显然在监狱外仍有人在为格林德沃做事，我们要杜绝一切他与外界的交流。皮奎里要求每次提审至少要有两个高等傲罗在场。”帕西瓦尔公事公办的说。“我明天和你一起去。”

他还想张口，一位年长的治疗师就带着一群实习生涌入了病房。两个傲罗被赶去一边肃立，听她毫不客气的对纽特训话。

“……两周后回来检查，胎儿存活就可以继续妊娠。卧床休息……”她很严厉的看了一眼帕西瓦尔，好像这都是他的错：“禁止同房。”

“宫缩剧烈的话可以用龙毒蔷薇合剂吗？”纽特很专业的问。治疗师赞赏的对他点点头。

“非常正确的想法。格雷夫斯太太。”她转身面对实习生们，“虽然龙毒蔷薇一般都被人们认定为兽药，但在某些特殊情况下它是可以用于给巫师的。有谁知道为什么？”

一片沉寂。

“它有强效的‘聚合’属性，可以有效弥合因空间魔法受伤的组织。”帕西瓦尔回答，对纽特挤挤眼睛。“对能在空间中自由移动的生物疗效最好，比如包扎一只不慎分体的球遁鸟。”

“回答得很好，格雷夫斯先生。”治疗师收起写字板看了他一眼，“你本可以是一个很好的治疗师。”

“我仍没有忘记当年的训练，卡梅伦老师。”帕西瓦尔欠身，“您传授的治疗术我受益终身。”

治疗师没有再多说什么，她转向纽特，语气严厉：“要静养，孕期绝对禁止幻影移形，无论是自主显形还是随从显形。剩下的我相信你丈夫会告知你的。”

纽特绵羊似的点点头。看着她带着一群实习生很有威仪的走远了。

“她是我最好的老师。”帕西瓦尔对他们解释：“考治疗师资格证时认识的。”

“我早该想到了。”忒修斯笑笑，转向纽特。

“我认识他的时候他是个见习医生，混在麻瓜里。装得很像，直到有一天夜里他悄悄来治疗重病患给我逮着了。”

“那个重病患就是你。”帕西瓦尔哼哼，“不是我，第二天你的腿就得被老莱利锯掉。”

“我不能更感激了。甚至还为此写了封信告诉纽特。”

纽特遗憾的叹了口气。“我真的应该让奈利改掉吃猫头鹰的习惯的。”

他们都笑了，但气氛并不轻松。格林德沃这个名字如同一柄利剑悬在头顶，每个人的脸上都有一丝挥之不去的阴霾。

忒修斯看帕西瓦尔的侧脸，他眉间有一丝忧虑的皱褶，但仍看着纽特微笑，好像他是整个世界上唯一重要的东西。这个男人和他认识了十几年，在战场上与他背靠着背战斗，在铁甲咒的尽头用身体为他挡过子弹。

我却想要杀死他。

这个想法不仅冷血，而且丧心病狂。他怎么会想杀死自己最好的朋友？

他看着纽特，他只有在面对自己的动物时才会露出那种全心全意的表情，但他现在看着帕西瓦尔，眼睛像大雾弥漫的深湖。

什么样的疯子才会为了独占自己的弟弟杀死他爱的人？

但在内心的某个角落，有个声音像蜂鸟一样低鸣着鼓励他。那个声音让他指尖刺痛，魔力在指尖轰鸣，像奔涌的大河，只等待着一个出口。他握紧了拳，遏制住自己拿魔杖的冲动。但那个声音像个温柔的母亲，不断鼓励着他。

他知道如果他拿起魔杖会念出什么。

一个可以穿透一切防御咒的咒语。他曾为了救帕西瓦尔的命发出它，那是一道染污灵魂的凄冷绿光。每一次发出它，人的灵魂都会被削弱、破碎一部分。巫师们恐惧它，比恐惧死亡更甚。

但最让他恐惧的是，他真的想听从那个声音。

“忒修斯？”帕西瓦尔叫他，声音里有微微的警觉。他和他一样久经沙场，几乎能用鼻子闻到危险的气味。

“忒修斯？”纽特也叫他。“哥哥？”

帕西瓦尔向他走近一步，他在他面前倒退一步。帕西瓦尔停住了，很困惑的看着他。“忒修斯？你还好吗？”

“我很好。”他又退一步，不敢看那双关切的眼睛，掉转身去。

“我需要离开一会。”他对纽特说，“我有一件非常紧急的事情。帕西，你留在这里可以吗？”

“当然了。你是需要什么吗，忒修斯？”帕西瓦尔在背后问他，“我也许可以帮你。”

“不，你不能。”他逃也似的拉开病房门。“我自己能解决。”

他直接幻影移形到了MACUSA的监狱门口。门口的狱卒认得他：“斯卡曼德先生。”

他向他们微微点头，试图笑一下，但嘴角没能牵起来。“午安，阿伯内西在吗？”

“他出去了，要到明天才能回来呢。”他们的队长回答，“您找他有什么事吗？”

“我要提审格林德沃。”

“恐怕不行，斯卡曼德先生。没有两个以上的高阶傲罗在，我们是不能……”

“就现在。”忒修斯打断他，手心里浮出一方漆黑的印信，那是帕西瓦尔昨天给他的，为了让他能尽快提审袭击纽特的罪犯。

“安全部长亲自签发的急令。”


	6. Chapter 6

他们开车回去的路上纽特就不老实了，多茧细长的手指慢慢抚摸帕西瓦尔的大腿。

“克莱兹代尔重挽马。”他深思熟虑的念叨，“虽然是爱尔兰引进的，却是在苏格兰正式培育成型，前额呈直线或稍稍凸起，口鼻部很宽阔……”

帕西瓦尔一把扣住他的手，他目视前方的车流，满脸平静。“回家给你摸个够。”

“忒修斯真的骑过你吗？”纽特有点别扭的问，“你又不是战马。”

“我前几次变形的时候回复人形都比较困难，经常会卡在动物形态里一两天。有一次他把我牵到马厩里，威胁我不给他骑就送我去拉重炮。”帕西瓦尔哼了一声。“事急从权啊。”

纽特沉默了一会，帕西瓦尔转头看他。他披着帕西瓦尔的外套靠在座椅上，望车窗外流水一样的街景。为了掩人耳目，他仍是女性的形象，柔顺的红发蜷曲在脸侧，纤细的手指不自觉的捻着袖口。

“现在可以变回去了。”帕西瓦尔说。“皮奎里总不至于在后面那辆车里盯着你是不是纽特·斯卡曼德。”

“我做不到。”纽特有点郁闷。“安胎的魔法都是‘固定’属性的，你的老师给我施咒时把我身上所有的魔法都稳定在了原位。包括这个法式变形术。”

治疗师花了一夜才把他的状态稳定住，治疗魔法像看不见的绷带似的层层包裹住他的身体，他总不能自己把刚包扎好的绷带全拆了。

帕西瓦尔也意识到了这个问题。“那你得维持莉莉的身份一段时间了。”他思考一下：“至少要保持到两周后复查的时候。”

纽特耸耸肩，很无所谓的样子。

“只要动物们认得我就行。”

“再跟我说说你的阿尼玛格斯。”他仍然没放弃这个话题。“你只给忒修斯骑过吗？”

他似乎对忒修斯骑过他这件事莫名的耿耿于怀。帕西瓦尔笑了：“我是挽马，一般不是用来骑的。会费这份心的也就忒修斯一个。”

纽特面色不豫，他看了一眼，继续逗他。“当时连鞍子都没有，我得跪下来，忒修斯才能爬到我背上去……”

“忒修斯骑术不好。”纽特突然说，“连夜骐他都骑不稳。”

“是的，我带他绕了场地两圈，他滑得那叫一个厉害呀。”

他停好车，纽特和他一起走进电梯间，仍是一副不服气的样子，但他不善言辞，只是满脸不开心的低下头去。

帕西瓦尔也不说话，只是含笑看着他。纽特的反应让他心里莫名的踏实，他甚至会在意他作为一匹马的历史，以至于要和自己的哥哥比较。

也许他并没有看起来那样无牵无挂。

“我是个更好的骑手。”操作员开始操控电梯开始上升时纽特突然生硬的说。

“我相信你是的。”帕西瓦尔大笑，揽过纽特吻他的额头，这个娇小的女性形态他亲热得过于顺手，简直不想放开。“我很期待……你的骑术。”

这对话太下流了。电梯操作员很鄙夷的看这个意气风发的男人，他不年轻了，但看着怀里的女人时眼神仍像个狂热的少年。电梯到了顶层，两人相携出门。

在电梯门关上前的最后一刻，他看见那姑娘像拉缰绳似的拽住男人的领带，强硬地把他拉向自己。

“两周内。不能。同房。”帕西瓦尔在开门的时候很艰难的说。他带着纽特进了公寓，立刻被他按在门板上。

他按住纽特蠢蠢欲动解他裤子的手：“要遵医嘱。”

“不插入就没事。”纽特像条小狼似的咬他的下巴。

帕西瓦尔捏住他的脸吻回去：“作为治疗师我不能完全同意你的看法。”

但他的裤子紧得难受，而纽特四处乱摸的手对这个情况一点帮助也没有。纽特已经扒掉了他的外套，金属衣帽架非常勤快的把它从地上捡起来挂在身上。

“你真是个……糟糕的病人。斯卡曼德先生。”他跟着纽特往房屋中间走，纽特牵着他的领带后退，他对这里很熟悉，倒退着都没撞到什么东西。帕西瓦尔扶住他的腰，让他坐到沙发扶手上，然后摘下领带抛到一旁，纽特刚才把它拽得太紧了，几乎要勒死他。自从知道了他的阿尼玛格斯是什么之后，他格外的喜欢拽他领带。就像要牵住一匹马的缰绳。

纽特不动了，看着他，胸口一起一伏的喘息。空气里很安静，只有他俩的呼吸声交错。帕西瓦尔一点也不着急的松开领口，想了想又去解袖扣。纽特琢磨了一会那条裙子，实在不得其法，魔杖一点让它消失了。

帕西瓦尔愣了一下，没有继续动作。

情欲的气息在室内弥漫开来，宽大的皮沙发漆黑亮泽，同样漆黑的沙发扶手上坐着白得透明的女人，如果不是颊边晕红，她简直就像一段冰裁成的雕像。

哪怕他平时更偏向男人，也不禁要为这一幅画面惊叹。纽特看着他站在原地一动不动，甚至还退了一步更仔细的把全图收入眼底，很莫名的抬头看他。

“仁慈的路易斯啊。”他扶了扶额头，“我现在理解那些娶了漂亮老婆非要带给同事们看看的家伙是什么心情了。忒修斯对女性的品味真是没得说。”

“别在这时候提忒修斯。”纽特很不满的说，在沙发上跪起来吻他，帕西瓦尔拥抱那柔软的身体，感到一阵恍惚。这似乎本来该是他的台词。

这魔咒真是尽心极了，竟然还给纽特穿了全套的法式白文胸和内裤，纽特显然也是第一次见这东西，一脸茫然的伸手摸了摸，就要去拿魔杖，帕西瓦尔赶紧按住他。

“我来。”他非常殷勤的说，把那莹润的女人抱在怀里，一边吻她的脖子一边单手去解她背后的扣子。扣子有些复杂，他很是用了点时间才把那件东西像一层果皮似的剥下来。

“你也没做过这个。”纽特说，看起来有点开心。

“没有。”帕西瓦尔承认，“我更倾向于……你。”

纽特勾住他的后脖子，把他带倒在沙发上，他拂开纽特脸边的红发俯视他，变形术改变了他的骨形，但保留了那双春山般的绿眼睛。

就是这双眼睛让他患得患失，像一个提心吊胆的赌徒。他愿意押上所有的赌注，却不知道对方想不想和他玩这一局。

纽特专注异常的看着他，瞳孔微微放大。

“我皮箱里有一块很大的草场。”他轻声细语的说，帕西瓦尔听过他对嗅嗅用这种语气说话，哄它交出自己的财宝。

他掏出帕西瓦尔的阴茎在手里轻轻捋动：“本来是给新生的角驼兽幼崽准备的，但他们没能成功交配。”

“我是因为成功交配了才获此殊荣的吗？”他笑着问，握住滑腻的乳房在手里玩弄，纽特颤抖着对他张开腿，把他裹进身体里。

“是因为你也是食草动物……啊！”

“我向你保证，我吃的可不止是草。”他咬着纽特的乳头说，牙齿轻轻磨蹭那肿胀的软肉。手探下去，毫不意外的摸到一手黏滑。

纽特挺起腰回应他。“我还储存了很多燕麦……”

帕西瓦尔哭笑不得，亲他一下：“你知道我是个人的，对吧？”

“我知道。”纽特水润润的眼睛看着他。“但我会永远给你留一块地方，在我的……皮箱里。”

这真是他能说出来的最高规格的情话了。帕西瓦尔看了他半天，实在是无法决定到底是感动还是大笑，只好用力吻他，纽特张开嘴任他进驻，腿夹紧了他的腰。

也许他一直以来都想错了，其实这场赌局双方都已落座，都推出了自己手头的筹码。都决心跟注到底。

“我很乐意，亲爱的。”最后他直起身，气喘吁吁的说。“但是燕麦还是不要了。”

他剥掉纽特的裤子，看他已经挺立的阴茎。流于表面的变形魔法盖不过格林德沃的龙血药剂，他的性器官仍然和之前一样。阴茎下面完美衔接着一套雌性的器官，帕西瓦尔按了按那湿润得滴水的入口，抽出手来。纽特夹住他的手：“别走。”

“给我全世界的黄金也不会。”他让纽特的腿搭在他肩上，摸摸那微凸的小腹，“但我们还是不要太激烈了，好吗？”

纽特的阴茎很长，他含到底着实困难，只好用手握住剩下的部分协同捋动，纽特抓着他的头发很轻的呻吟，在每次他用力吸吮时都尖锐的喘气，他似乎的确很久没有解决了，气味浓郁。帕西瓦尔把他吐出来一点，舌头沿着他的冠状沟打转，感觉到他的手在他头发里收紧，又很不好意思的放松一些。

纽特在控制不住的挺腰，戳得他喉咙有些难受。他扣住纽特的手让他不能再抓自己的头发，尽量跟着他的节奏上下移动。过了没多久纽特就开始推他的头，大腿在他肩上一阵阵绷紧，他想撤出来，却没能来得及。被喷发的精液呛进了喉咙，咳嗽起来。

“对不起。”纽特赶紧爬起来。

他摇摇头，向厨房的方向伸手，一个杯子飞进他手心里，迅速盛满了水，他漱了漱口，吐进杯子里，又清空了杯子重新加满。

“没关系。”他喝了两口，把杯子给纽特，看他果然一口喝干了。他总是很渴，又或者只是因为帕西瓦尔给他什么他都会喝下去。

他看着纽特爬下沙发，跪在他身前，脸正对着那根怒张的阴茎，却不肯含进去，只是抿了抿湿润的嘴唇，殷红的舌尖探出来，轻巧的舔了一圈。

他不由得很重的吞咽了一下，看见纽特透过睫毛对他眨了眨眼，眼里都是笑意。他是故意在模仿帕西瓦尔在餐桌上对他做的举动。小混蛋。

他握住阴茎，柱身拍了拍他的脸。

“张嘴。”他用自己最危险的声音命令道，扶着龟头抵住了纽特的唇心。“让这张漂亮的嘴派点用场。你这法外之徒。”

纽特露出很无辜的表情来：“我不知道您在说什么，长官。”

“我听说在墨西哥有人摸进一个被地狱三头犬守卫着的毒品仓库，在里面放了一把大火，把价值连城的货物烧得干干净净。造成了很大的混乱。”他缓缓顶进纽特嘴里去，看那双湿润的嘴唇乖顺的张开迎接他。

“最奇怪的是，那个贼什么也没拿，只带走了那只三头犬和她唯一存活的的小狗崽。”

纽特仰起头试图放开喉咙让他进入，帕西瓦尔按住他的额头阻止他。“还有某位贵夫人的独角兽、某个政治人物的猫豹、某个饲养场的鸟蛇……情节都差不多，某只被错误饲养的神奇动物神奇的失踪了，罪犯不明。”

真奇怪，纽特在嘴里满满塞着东西的时候，还能用眼神生动的表达“我没错，下次还敢”这句话。他用力吮吸了一下帕西瓦尔的头部，让他倒抽一口气，几乎咬到自己的舌头。

“MACUSA的安全部同意了协同调查——嘶，别咬！但至今也没有找到描述中那个铜色头发的瘦高男子。”

他在纽特口中抽送。“我不可能有空去搞明白那是谁。毕竟我的夫人刚刚回来，我……心无旁骛。而如果有人……开口……让我知道了，我就不得不去逮捕那个人了。所以那个人最好不要被我发现。对不对？”

纽特含着他很乖巧的点点头，舌头在他的系带周围软绵绵的弹动。

他的女性形态跪在他腿间的样子实在过于脆弱了，莹润的肩头玉一样闪光，细白的手指扶在他穿着西裤的大腿上，随着他的每一次抽动微颤。那双绿眼睛透过睫毛看他，眼眶微红，很可怜的样子。

帕西瓦尔把他的头发别到而后，看他因吸吮而凹陷的双颊。

“做得很好。”他嘶哑的说，擦掉一点纽特眼角的泪水，“我可以就这么一直看着你，看一辈子。”

他快要到顶的时候，纽特猛然放开喉咙把他完全吞了下去，他的头向后仰去，手在纽特的头发里抓紧了，血淋淋的路易斯啊，他喉咙一定会痛的。来不及顾忌那么多了，他简短的咆哮一声，毫无保留的射在了纽特嘴里。

过了好一会他才回过神来。纽特已经起身去漱口了，甚至都没费心穿衣服，曼妙的莹白身体在他的公寓里四处游荡，像一只随时都会落在他手心里的白鸟。

“过来。”他欣赏了一会之后懒洋洋的召唤。“让我看看你的喉咙。”

纽特果然靠过来，让帕西瓦尔抚摸着他的喉咙，慢慢送进去一点治愈术。然后又一声不吭的晃去厨房，帕西瓦尔听见他拆麦片盒子的声音。他当然饿了，一点也不奇怪。他暗暗记下下次购物要多买点食物，一边把裤子拉链拉好。

突然有急促的敲击声。一只几乎是漆黑的鸽子正在用尖嘴拼命的啄窗户。帕西瓦尔挥挥手打开窗，它就像炮弹一样冲向他，被他一把抓在手里。他把鸽子脚爪上的信取下来，发现上面盖着MACUSA监狱的黑色纹章。

“帕西，还有牛奶吗？”纽特在厨房里探出头来，却看见他的伴侣穿上大衣，正在往外走。

“恐怕没有了，我回来会带的。”帕西瓦尔很快的回答，把信揣进口袋里。“MACUSA急信，我必须去一趟——一点无聊的政治事务。很快戈德斯坦恩会来，顺便把你的箱子带过来，不要离开这里。”

“我不需要守卫，帕西。”

“我知道你不需要。”帕西瓦尔敷衍的回答，“你最好把衣服穿上。”

没有时间打领带了，他抽出魔杖，走出门就幻影移形了。

 

走廊是一色的铁灰，无数铁门沿两边排开，门后大多都是血债累累的黑巫师，一生都没有再见天日的希望。忒修斯从他们面前经过，他们就像闻到血食的鬣狗一样抓着铁栅栏大笑哭号。一只只苍白的手尽力伸出来抓挠他身边的空气，上面挂着破破烂烂的囚衣。

这简直像是穿行在地狱里，但忒修斯面无表情。他目不斜视的穿过重犯区，熟门熟路的拐进了另一条走廊。

说来奇怪，这明明是一条人迹罕至的走廊，但每隔五步就立着一个守卫。凄冷的白色灯光照亮他们的脸，人人都神情冷肃，魔杖握在手中。

走廊的尽头只有一扇铁门，坚不可摧的门面上横着一道道巨大的锁。忒修斯知道，只要没有许可，什么样的咒语都无法打开这扇门，哪怕是麻瓜的重型火炮，也不能在上面留下一丝痕迹。

门把手是一只雷鸟的形状，见到他就抬起头来，尖锐的鸟嘴张开就要鸣叫。

“我奉命而来。”忒修斯对它说。

他摊开手心，让雷鸟看那枚漆黑的印信。它的嘴合上了，重又静静的垂下头去。

黑铁铸的门锁层层打开，他径直踏进了格林德沃的囚室。

史上最著名的黑巫师在椅子上抬起头来，两只不同色的眼睛一起盯住他，缓缓露出一个微笑来。

如果不是场合不对，这个微笑简直可以被形容为是热情好客的。

“欢迎，斯卡曼德先生。距离我们上次见面大概过了……两周？我一直在想你呢。”

“别说废话了，格林德沃。”忒修斯冷冷的回答，魔杖出现在指间，杖尖直指格林德沃的眉心。“你对我做了什么？”

“今天没人陪你一起吗？”格林德沃安静的说。“孤单的……一个人。”

他亲热的叫他的教名，好像是一个慈和的长辈：“你脸色很不好，忒修斯。做噩梦了吗？”

他看忒修斯的脸色，微微笑了：“哦，我知道你这几个月都睡得不是很好，有个不听话的弟弟着实令人……牵肠挂肚。”

忒修斯神色不动，但手心开始渗汗。格林德沃说得没错，他这五个月来被越来越深的噩梦困扰。他经常整晚整晚的独坐，只为了摆脱那些黑暗的梦境。

他突然恍然大悟。

“是你把那些梦放进去的。”他低声说。“是你让我看到那些东西。”

“你把我想得太伟大了，忒修斯。”格林德沃摇摇头，“就算是我，也没法在你脑子里创造原本就不存在的东西。”

他仔细研究忒修斯的表情：“但现在不止是梦了，对吗？它变成了一句现实的召唤，一个……切实可行的办法。哎哟，冷静点儿。”

玳瑁魔杖的顶端冒出一道红光，格林德沃脚边碎石飞溅。

“你诅咒了我。”忒修斯咬着牙说。“我每次来这里的时候，你一点点的诅咒了我。”

“我还以为你是个优秀的学生呢，忒修斯。”格林德沃大叹一口气，像是老师正在为冥顽不灵的学生讲解一道送分题。

“中世纪的女巫们仇恨谁，就整夜的念咒，第二天杀死一只鸡，把它的血泼在对方的房门上，这家的男主人就会跌断自己的脖子。

诅咒可不是靠嘴说说就行的，它需要真正生命的牺牲。我可以对你说一万句恶毒的话，但只要没有祭品，魔法是无法真正降临在这些字句上的。”

“那个被死誓烧死的人。”忒修斯喃喃道，“你用你信徒的死亡诅咒了我。”

“那个可爱的年轻人原本不用死的。”格林德沃像是真的很遗憾，“但你逼得他不得不背叛我，他只好用死亡来最后一次对我效忠。”

砰的一声椅子翻倒，忒修斯猛地把他抓住领口拎了起来，魔杖直抵他的下颚。“给我解咒。”

“我听说一颗纯洁无瑕的灵魂是无法被诅咒的。”格林德沃轻松的说，他在忒修斯的手里呼吸困难，但语气依然愉快，“而一个人的灵魂残破得越厉害，就越容易被诅咒的手……抓住。”

他冰冷的手指搭上忒修斯的手，轻柔地抚摸他发抖的骨节。“凡尔登可真是个美妙的地方，不是吗？”

他摔在地上，忒修斯把他狠狠扔了出去。他哎哟一声，又笑起来。“那个时候我们亲爱的帕西的命还是很重要的，是不是？”

忒修斯的魔杖直指他的脸：“解法。”

“杀了我是不会有用的，我的死亡只会让诅咒的效果更强。唉，我不能总是免费教你知识啊，斯卡曼德先生。”格林德沃亲切地说。“教育的成本是很高的，你们的老师是最清楚这一点的。”

“说你的条件。”忒修斯低喝。“你要什么？”

“和过去五个月我们聊过的一样，斯卡曼德先生。”格林德沃谦逊的说，像是在宴会上请求忒修斯递给他一罐盐。

“给我邓布利多。”

 

“邓布利多不会来见你的。”他冷冷的说。“他永生都不想再看见你。”

“哎哟，真伤人。”格林德沃完全无视他的魔杖，从地上爬起来，重新坐回椅子上。

“伟大的邓布利多当然不会为一个小小的诅咒来看我。但你的小问题可怎么办呢？帕西连印信都给了你。他对你真是毫无防备啊，忒修斯。你对他念索命咒的时候，他会是什么表情呢？你弟弟呢？”

那惨白的瞳仁直视他，他毫不退缩的看回去。格林德沃锁住他的视线，就缓缓露出一个微笑来。

“你的弟弟的处境很不安全。”他轻柔低哑的说，“你想保护他，想把他带到一个安全的地方去……”

他该移开目光的，但他全身僵硬，像被石化咒定在了原地。格林德沃站了起来，走到他面前，缓缓去握他拿魔杖的手：“为了这个，必须除去拦在你们之间的……障碍。是不是？”

他退后一步，就这一步都走得十分艰难，像在凡尔登的淤泥里跋涉。他的头脑轰轰作响，空气中好像又弥漫起浓浓的硝烟味，是那颗致命的炮弹，它落在他们的头顶，从此改变了他和帕西瓦尔的一生……他不能杀他，但纽特在他身边的样子那样鲜明……他弟弟用从未对他展露过的方式微笑，眼睛像浓雾弥漫的深湖……

格林德沃跟进一步，手几乎就要碰到他的魔杖——

他们身后的门轰然洞开！

“退后！”

雷光乍现，格林德沃突然从他面前倒飞出去，跌坐在椅子上，一道无形的绳索把他的手反绑在椅背后，猛地收紧。

忒修斯面前的压力突然消失了，他仓促后退，一只稳定的手抵住他的后背，推着他站稳。

他回过头，帕西瓦尔举着魔杖站在他身后，两个傲罗在他身旁，他面容森冷，一双严苛的黑眼睛紧盯着格林德沃。

“到此为止了，格林德沃。”他的声音带着金属的回响，那是执法者的声音，钢铁般无情。

他用魔杖划出巨大的弧线，一道泛着火光的半圆在空中成型，碗一样将格林德沃扣在下面。格林德沃的一点衣角擦到了圈的边缘，瞬间化成了灰。他惊讶的哦了一声，老老实实地回到椅子上坐好。

帕西瓦尔显然来得仓促，他连领带都没打，头发散乱。格林德沃看着他玩味地微笑。

“我们的准爸爸来了。”他很快活的说，“家庭生活很适合你，帕西。”

帕西瓦尔魔杖一挥封住了他的嘴。

“再多说一句话，我就拿掉你的舌头。”他冷漠的说。

他走了出去，忒修斯和傲罗们跟在他身后。

他们看着帕西瓦尔沉默地关门，指挥一道道锁轰然落下。

然后他转过身，面无表情的对忒修斯伸出手来。忒修斯沉默的摊开手，那枚漆黑的印信从手心浮出，被帕西瓦尔握在手里。

“你严重违规了，斯卡曼德先生。”他冷冷的说。“请跟我走一趟吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

“你不该这么轻易放过我的。”忒修斯说。

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯以执法必严著名，忒修斯伪冒了他的命令，起码也该当场逮捕并没收魔杖，但他只是解散了所有的下属，把他带回了自己的办公室。

这对他的官方形象不利，忒修斯想。看着他的老战友像一匹困兽，暴躁的在屋里走来走去。

“那我该怎么办？当场逮捕你？”帕西瓦尔没好气的回答。“没收你的魔杖，把你关进牢里去？”

安全部长办公室，十字形的吊灯，接到天花板的铁柜可以照见人脸。帕西瓦尔靠着漆黑的办公桌转过身来，手里没有魔杖，毫无防备的胸膛正对着他——

“也许你真的应该这么做。”忒修斯低声说，把魔杖放在办公桌上推过去，后退一步离开它。帕西瓦尔惊讶的抬头看他。

“我的确不安全。”

“仁慈的路易斯啊，忒修斯！”帕西瓦尔没接他的魔杖，头疼似的捏住眉心。

“我知道你为纽特担心。”他尽量慢的对忒修斯说，就像医生在战场上向一个重伤的士兵解释为什么他现在不能喝掉一整瓶朗姆酒一样，强压着的耐心。

“我们都很担心，但贸然冲到格林德沃面前去只会给他更多伤害你的机会。”

忒修斯没有说话，帕西瓦尔皱起眉来。

“我不关心纽特的安全是不可能的。”他换了个角度。“你比我更清楚这一点。”

“我清楚的。”忒修斯终于点点头。他简直要松一口气下来。“但我还是得去找格林德沃。”

帕西瓦尔一口气没下去，堵在喉咙口。“为什么？”

忒修斯沉默了一下：“我有我的原因。”

他没有拿魔杖，转身想往外走，办公室门咔哒一声在他面前上了锁。

“这句话十年前我就听过了，忒修斯。”帕西瓦尔在他背后说。“还是那句话。把你那、该死的、原因、说出来。”

他一字一字的往外蹦，忒修斯恍惚了一下，好像他们又回到十年前的那个雨夜。小酒馆里他和帕西瓦尔隔着人群对望。

但这一回那扇可以逃离的门锁死了。他不得不回过头来，帕西瓦尔仍然在原地没有动，靠在办公桌边，双手抱胸看着他。他的两鬓霜白，也许只有忒修斯还记得他一头黑发的样子。

时光荏苒，故人相逢，他们已不再是风华正茂的青年。他那时候还太年轻，不懂得对值得信赖的朋友暴露软肋，并不意味着自己就是弱者。

当年如果他明白这个道理，结果会不会不一样？

“是我那时候太固执了。”他轻轻的说。“你是对的，我早该告诉你。”

帕西瓦尔没说话，只是盯着他。他不再靠着桌沿，挺身直立，用身体语言告诉了忒修斯他在全神贯注等他的答案。这是一个不会背叛他的朋友，也许在纽特的事情上除外。他想到这一点，轻轻笑了一声。帕西瓦尔莫名的看着他。

“格林德沃诅咒了我。”他最终说。

帕西瓦尔脸上变色：“什么时候的事？”

“我每次提审他的时候，他一点点的诅咒了我。”他听见自己的声音平静，像一个遥远的幽灵。“昨天的袭击者是格林德沃的信徒，我逼供他时他打破了自己的死誓，被活活烧死了。”

“他的死亡完成了格林德沃的诅咒。”帕西瓦尔立刻明白了。“诅咒的内容是什么？”

长久的沉默，房间里的空气似乎都凝固了。

“你。”忒修斯最终艰难的说。他不能看帕西瓦尔的眼睛，一看就会手臂刺痛，那是一个拼命想要在他的指尖找到出口的杀戮咒。“格林德沃要我杀了你。”

出乎他意料的，帕西瓦尔楞了一下，竟然笑了。笑声轻快。

“那也不是件新鲜事了，对吧？”他挠挠耳朵后面。一个他在下属面前绝对不会做的动作。“你五个月前就想要我的命了。”

“那不是……”忒修斯有些尴尬。“我那时没有想杀你。只是想给你一个遗忘咒。”

“然后再抹掉整个傲罗行动队的记忆？还有纽特的？还有格林德沃的？”帕西瓦尔摇摇头，“仁慈的路易斯啊，忒修斯，你犯罪好歹有点计划吧。你要是真想杀我，大概在三天前全世界就都知道了。”

他绕回桌子后坐下，开始翻阅文件，它们已经在他的桌上摞成了很厚一叠。

“诅咒都是可解的。”他蘸了蘸羽毛笔，开始逐行批阅一本特别厚的报告。

“去问你们那个‘最伟大’的老师，他一定知道怎么办。走MACUSA的急信通道，当晚他就能收到信。”

“我总是无法抑制的想要对你念杀戮咒。”忒修斯低声说。他看了帕西瓦尔一眼，又感到那股刺痛，赶紧移开目光。

“你的魔杖还在我这，你不可能无杖放出杀戮咒的。”帕西瓦尔不耐烦的说。“对自己有点信心，忒修斯，诅咒不是命令，只是一个召唤。只要你和你的魔法下定决心不去实践这个召唤，是可以在很长一段时间内避免它的。”

他的态度好像忒修斯只是得了个感冒，而他是个医生，正满脸厌烦的塞给他一瓶止咳药水。忒修斯看着他龙飞凤舞的在文件末尾签名，他的字还是那么烂，典型的治疗师。

“只要等到你的老师给出解决办法——最坏的情况，你搭下一班船回英格兰去找他，这个愚蠢的诅咒总不能隔着大西洋干掉我。”

忒修斯的心里安定了一点，帕西瓦尔无所谓的态度感染了他，他略略放松下来。

“你说得对。”他对帕西瓦尔说，“但我的魔杖还是先交由你保管比较好，我现在不是很信任自己。”

“当然。”帕西瓦尔随意的挥了下手，忒修斯的魔杖消失在桌面上。

“放心了？”他对忒修斯说，“去给邓布利多写信吧，顺便别忘了，”他很阴险的笑了一下：“在这儿我是你的上司。你的酒品走私报告还没给我，斯卡曼德傲罗。”

“当然，格雷夫斯部长。”忒修斯翻个白眼回答。“下班前给你。”

“要尽快，我太太还在家等着呢。”

“别得寸进尺。”忒修斯阴森森的说。帕西瓦尔大笑，举手投降，目送他走出门去。

门一关上帕西瓦尔就不笑了，他缓缓前倾在桌面上，单手撑住额头。感到冷汗已经浸透了自己的手心。

除了被更强大的力量撤销外，他从没听说过别的解除诅咒的方法。

他又想起自己面对格林德沃时的感觉，那强悍无匹的力量，他好似在仰望一座高不可攀的危峰。

比格林德沃更强的巫师……真的存在吗？


	8. Chapter 8

“你不该这么轻易放过我的。”忒修斯说。

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯以执法必严著名，忒修斯伪冒了他的命令，起码也该当场逮捕并没收魔杖，但他只是解散了所有的下属，把他带回了自己的办公室。

这对他的官方形象不利，忒修斯想。看着他的老战友像一匹困兽，暴躁的在屋里走来走去。

“那我该怎么办？当场逮捕你？”帕西瓦尔没好气的回答。“没收你的魔杖，把你关进牢里去？”

安全部长办公室，十字形的吊灯，接到天花板的铁柜可以照见人脸。帕西瓦尔靠着漆黑的办公桌转过身来，手里没有魔杖，毫无防备的胸膛正对着他——

“也许你真的应该这么做。”忒修斯低声说，把魔杖放在办公桌上推过去，后退一步离开它。帕西瓦尔惊讶的抬头看他。

“我的确不安全。”

“仁慈的路易斯啊，忒修斯！”帕西瓦尔没接他的魔杖，头疼似的捏住眉心。

“我知道你为纽特担心。”他尽量慢的对忒修斯说，就像医生在战场上向一个重伤的士兵解释为什么他现在不能喝掉一整瓶朗姆酒一样，强压着的耐心。

“我们都很担心，但贸然冲到格林德沃面前去只会给他更多伤害你的机会。”

忒修斯没有说话，帕西瓦尔皱起眉来。

“我不关心纽特的安全是不可能的。”他换了个角度。“你比我更清楚这一点。”

“我清楚的。”忒修斯终于点点头。他简直要松一口气下来。“但我还是得去找格林德沃。”

帕西瓦尔一口气没下去，堵在喉咙口。“为什么？”

忒修斯沉默了一下：“我有我的原因。”

他没有拿魔杖，转身想往外走，办公室门咔哒一声在他面前上了锁。

“这句话十年前我就听过了，忒修斯。”帕西瓦尔在他背后说。“还是那句话。把你那、该死的、原因、说出来。”

他一字一字的往外蹦，忒修斯恍惚了一下，好像他们又回到十年前的那个雨夜。小酒馆里他和帕西瓦尔隔着人群对望。

但这一回那扇可以逃离的门锁死了。他不得不回过头来，帕西瓦尔仍然在原地没有动，靠在办公桌边，双手抱胸看着他。他的两鬓霜白，也许只有忒修斯还记得他一头黑发的样子。

时光荏苒，故人相逢，他们已不再是风华正茂的青年。他那时候还太年轻，不懂得对值得信赖的朋友暴露软肋，并不意味着自己就是弱者。

当年如果他明白这个道理，结果会不会不一样？

“是我那时候太固执了。”他轻轻的说。“你是对的，我早该告诉你。”

帕西瓦尔没说话，只是盯着他。他不再靠着桌沿，挺身直立，用身体语言告诉了忒修斯他在全神贯注等他的答案。这是一个不会背叛他的朋友，也许在纽特的事情上除外。他想到这一点，轻轻笑了一声。帕西瓦尔莫名的看着他。

“格林德沃诅咒了我。”他最终说。

帕西瓦尔脸上变色：“什么时候的事？”

“我每次提审他的时候，他一点点的诅咒了我。”他听见自己的声音平静，像一个遥远的幽灵。“昨天的袭击者是格林德沃的信徒，我逼供他时他打破了自己的死誓，被活活烧死了。”

“他的死亡完成了格林德沃的诅咒。”帕西瓦尔立刻明白了。“诅咒的内容是什么？”

长久的沉默，房间里的空气似乎都凝固了。

“你。”忒修斯最终艰难的说。他不能看帕西瓦尔的眼睛，一看就会手臂刺痛，那是一个拼命想要在他的指尖找到出口的杀戮咒。“格林德沃要我杀了你。”

出乎他意料的，帕西瓦尔楞了一下，竟然笑了。笑声轻快。

“那也不是件新鲜事了，对吧？”他挠挠耳朵后面。一个他在下属面前绝对不会做的动作。“你五个月前就想要我的命了。”

“那不是……”忒修斯有些尴尬。“我那时没有想杀你。只是想给你一个遗忘咒。”

“然后再抹掉整个傲罗行动队的记忆？还有纽特的？还有格林德沃的？”帕西瓦尔摇摇头，“仁慈的路易斯啊，忒修斯，你犯罪好歹有点计划吧。你要是真想杀我，大概在三天前全世界就都知道了。”

他绕回桌子后坐下，开始翻阅文件，它们已经在他的桌上摞成了很厚一叠。

“诅咒都是可解的。”他蘸了蘸羽毛笔，开始逐行批阅一本特别厚的报告。

“去问你们那个‘最伟大’的老师，他一定知道怎么办。走MACUSA的急信通道，当晚他就能收到信。”

“我总是无法抑制的想要对你念杀戮咒。”忒修斯低声说。他看了帕西瓦尔一眼，又感到那股刺痛，赶紧移开目光。

“你的魔杖还在我这，你不可能无杖放出杀戮咒的。”帕西瓦尔不耐烦的说。“对自己有点信心，忒修斯，诅咒不是命令，只是一个召唤。只要你和你的魔法下定决心不去实践这个召唤，是可以在很长一段时间内避免它的。”

他的态度好像忒修斯只是得了个感冒，而他是个医生，正满脸厌烦的塞给他一瓶止咳药水。忒修斯看着他龙飞凤舞的在文件末尾签名，他的字还是那么烂，典型的治疗师。

“只要等到你的老师给出解决办法——最坏的情况，你搭下一班船回英格兰去找他，这个愚蠢的诅咒总不能隔着大西洋干掉我。”

忒修斯的心里安定了一点，帕西瓦尔无所谓的态度感染了他，他略略放松下来。

“你说得对。”他对帕西瓦尔说，“但我的魔杖还是先交由你保管比较好，我现在不是很信任自己。”

“当然。”帕西瓦尔随意的挥了下手，忒修斯的魔杖消失在桌面上。

“放心了？”他对忒修斯说，“去给邓布利多写信吧，顺便别忘了，”他很阴险的笑了一下：“在这儿我是你的上司。你的酒品走私报告还没给我，斯卡曼德傲罗。”

“当然，格雷夫斯部长。”忒修斯翻个白眼回答。“下班前给你。”

“要尽快，我太太还在家等着呢。”

“别得寸进尺。”忒修斯阴森森的说。帕西瓦尔大笑，举手投降，目送他走出门去。

门一关上帕西瓦尔就不笑了，他缓缓前倾在桌面上，单手撑住额头。感到冷汗已经浸透了自己的手心。

除了被更强大的力量撤销外，他从没听说过别的解除诅咒的方法。

他又想起自己面对格林德沃时的感觉，那强悍无匹的力量，他好似在仰望一座高不可攀的危峰。

比格林德沃更强的巫师……真的存在吗？


	9. Chapter 9

他进家门时差点被一只茶壶撞个跟头，蒂娜猛扑上来，在他鼻子底下扣上了壶盖，他看见鸟蛇细细的蓝色尾巴在壶中一闪。

公寓里好像刚刚路过了一只狂暴的野猪，瓷器碎了一地，所有的家具都被推到墙边，他的衣帽架有点被压弯了，躲在门后瑟瑟发抖。帕西瓦尔把外套递给它，它差点没接住。

“格雷夫斯部长！”蒂娜有点慌张的叫道。“情况都在控制之中！”

“我完全相信。戈德斯坦恩小姐。”他毫无感情的说，偏头躲过一只灯泡，它哗啦一声在他脚边砸得粉碎。“我希望你没有打开窗户？”

“没有，部长。”蒂娜很快的回答，用脚跟把一只打碎的画框推到了沙发底下，那下面有什么东西被她撞到了，发出吱吱的叫声来。

“莫特拉鼠飞来。”帕西瓦尔说，那只背生肿瘤的动物被无形的力量从沙发底下扯了出来，仍然在气愤地尖叫着。“还有别的我应该知道的动物吗？”

“没有了，部长。”蒂娜低声回答，头低着，好像准备承受一顿痛骂。

她该学会不要承担不属于自己的责任了。

“这不是你的错，蒂娜。”帕西瓦尔说，魔杖一挥修复了那只画框。瓷器重新拼合，家具们开始慢慢把自己挪回原来的位置。“这只是……家庭生活必然的后果。”

“是的，部长。”蒂娜非常恭顺的说。一只被啃得破破烂烂的皮鞋抽泣着从她身边飞过，去找鞋刷寻求安慰了。 

他们一同沉默了一下，看向客厅中央，一只陈旧的皮箱在那儿无害地敞开着。帕西瓦尔把那只莫特拉鼠悬浮着扔了进去，它最后大叫了一声，就没了踪影。

“谢了，蒂娜！”纽特在里面轻快地喊道。他和蒂娜对视一眼。纽特和她说了，当然了。

“您……太太……是个可爱的女人。”蒂娜磕磕巴巴的说，眼神游移。他的副手真的需要好好锻炼一下自己的人际交往能力了。帕西瓦尔叹一口气。

“她的确是。”他简单的说。“戈德斯坦恩傲罗，我希望明天的简报会上由你发言。”

蒂娜果然立刻慌张起来，他举起一只手制止她说出拒绝的话，“我们需要跟墨西哥方重新商定合作内容，我们没有多余的人力物力浪费在搜捕一个莫须有的神奇动物盗窃犯上。”

他挥动魔杖，仔细的修补那只缺了一个灯泡的吊灯。“他们要找的铜发瘦高嫌犯可能早就离开美国境内了。你要确保他们明白这一点。”

“当然，部长。”蒂娜立刻反应过来。“有充分的证据显示他们要找的人最后一次出现是在阿拉斯加。”

“那他很可能已经偷渡进了加拿大。”帕西瓦尔回答，看着蒂娜拿出本子记录。“如果再没动静，安全部就该从这件案子上撤人了。给他们两周……不，一周的时间。你是我最信任的副手，戈德斯坦恩。这件事全权交给你了。”

“我不会辜负您的信任的。”蒂娜正义凛然的回答，她翻了翻本子，“还有另一件事，部长……”

她停顿了一下，谨慎的看了一眼皮箱，往旁边走了两步，帕西瓦尔会意的向旁边偏偏头。

他们一直走到窗边才停下，窗外灯火如流，照亮他副手线条锋利的侧脸和担忧的眼睛。

“说吧。”他说。

“是关于你们被格林德沃关押时的事情。”蒂娜说，一提到工作，她的语言就前所未有的流畅。“和你们一起被解救的还有一位女性，当时已经怀有五个月的身孕。”

“我记得她。”帕西瓦尔点点头。

他当然记得关在他们附近囚室的那个红发女人，她的室友——配种对象——一个金发的男巫，被守卫们无情的杀死了，傲罗们进入囚室很久之后，她还扑在他身上，久久不肯离去。他至今无法忘记她的哭声。

“她被救出后一直在纽约生活，但是就在一个月前，也就是身孕九个月时，她莫名失踪了，直到昨天才被发现。”蒂娜将几张照片摊在空中：“这是她被发现时的样子。”

“收起来吧。”帕西瓦尔看了两眼就说。“有任何线索吗？”

“暂时还没有，她——”

“蒂娜？”纽特在下面叫，“能把玛姬送下来吗？就剩她一个没抹抗菌药了。”

“谢谢你，戈德斯坦恩傲罗。我们明天再详细讨论。”帕西瓦尔的声音压抑。他伸出手，蒂娜把那只装着鸟蛇的茶壶递给他。

蒂娜仍然忧虑的看着他。“部长……”

“回去吧，蒂娜。”他一边说，眼神一边不自觉的往地板上看去。“这只是又一个需要解决的案件，没什么可担心的。”

蒂娜看着他的脸，这个男人平日威严冷峻，言语苛刻，哪怕是表达对她的信任时，也带着遥远的寒意。但他看向那个皮箱的眼神温柔眷恋，好像雪壳开裂，露出下面柔软的新草来。

“我们都在你背后，部长。”她低声说。“他不会有事的。”

“只要我还有一口气。”帕西瓦尔回答，然后突然沉默了一下。

“纽特也是你的朋友。”他凝视着蒂娜，“你会对他忠诚吗？哪怕你的长官不再要求你这样做？”

“当然会，他是我最好的朋友之一。”蒂娜立刻回答，楞了一下，突然慌张得要跳起来，满脸通红：“我没有别的意思——部长——”

帕西瓦尔笑了，拍拍她的肩膀示意她放松。

“我很高兴听见你这么说，蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩。”他低沉的说。

“我感激不尽。”

他端着茶壶小心翼翼的爬下楼梯，纽特正在一块案板前作业，他用一把巨大的切肉刀豪快地剁碎各种果实和肉类，将它们一股脑丢进旁边的坩锅中炖煮。

“别把玛姬放出来。”他头也不回的说，“她的发情期快到了，总是在窝里待不住。”

“真奇怪，我以为发情期应该会让你更想留在家里才对。”帕西瓦尔回答。

“帕西！”纽特很惊喜的回过头来。“你回来了。”

忙碌了一天回家，妻子穿着围裙忙碌，厨房里飘来饭菜的香味。这是每个想要有个家的男人的完美梦想……他看着纽特身前血迹斑斑的围裙和手里雪亮的砍刀，这场面着实谈不上温馨，但他心里迅速宁定下来。

“晚上好，亲爱的。”他在纽特的脸侧擦掉一点飞溅的血迹，“吃过饭了没有？”

“我以为你要加班，就自己做了。”纽特回答，指指那个沸腾的坩埚，里面的内容物已经变成了可疑的紫色。“可以分你一点。”

纽特在喂养动物上营养搭配均衡，每种动物都有属于自己的饲料配方和计划。他把这种科学的精神也用在了自己身上，他列出了一张饮食计划表，按照孕程详细规划了自己每天应摄入的营养成分和食物类别，每种材料后面的计量单位都精确到小数点后。

他每天喂完动物，就开始给自己——按他的话说——‘备料’。把当天计划内的所有食物（通常包含大量的水果和蔬菜）收集到面前，把它们切成可食用的大小，不分青红皂白的一起丢进坩埚里去，彻底煮熟后一口气吃掉。

这比起烹饪更像是某种完成度不高的魔药，帕西瓦尔担忧的看着那锅疙疙瘩瘩的紫色东西：“我可以让楼下餐厅送一些菜上来。”

“他们的食物营养不够全面。”纽特理直气壮，他在坩埚里舀了一碗……帕西瓦尔只能称之为饲料的东西，用冰冻咒把它凉到合适的温度，悬浮到工作间的桌子上，那儿有两把椅子在等待着他们。

“吃饭吧。”他很快活的对帕西瓦尔说。“哦对了，蒂娜还带来了雅……奎妮做的派。你想吃一点吗？”

谢天谢地。他一定要给戈德斯坦恩加工资。

“人类的孕程实在太长了。”纽特有些感慨的说，他们吃完了饭，正在箱子里的热带雨林区并肩漫步。“哪怕是巫师，也没有办法缩短这十个月的分娩过程，我们在这一点上比麻瓜强的只有死亡率比较低。但如果格林德沃的药剂能够被复制，让生育从此不局限于性别……”

他提到格林德沃时好像提起一个同领域的专家学者，丝毫不牵涉个人因素：“他的成果是旷世空前的。”

“他的确是个旷世空前的黑巫师。”帕西瓦尔说，这个名字立刻让他想到了忒修斯的诅咒，他胸口发紧。

“有事情在烦扰你。”纽特转过头来看他，他的感觉像动物似的敏锐。“出什么事了吗？”

“是忒修斯，他……”他开了口才发现，自己根本没想好要怎么和纽特说明这件事。也许还是该让忒修斯自己说。

“……不知道他住在哪里。”他最后说。“我明天想找他喝一杯，你知道的，叙叙旧。”

纽特顿住了，盯着他看了很久，看得他心虚起来，伸手去捏捏纽特的耳朵：“怎么了？”

纽特没说话，忽然凑上来吻他，揪住他的衣领把他往下拉，他踉跄一下，一手撑住旁边的芭蕉树干，一手揽住了纽特的腰。

巨大的蕉叶如凉亭，垂下来遮住了他们的头顶。他在这隐秘的凉亭下亲吻心爱的人，时间像粘稠的糖浆一样缓缓停滞，那些恶毒的诅咒和谋杀远去了，整个世界在此刻都不再重要，只有他们唇齿的纠缠像刀割一样鲜明。

“我到死都会记得这个。”他轻声对纽特说，温柔地摘开他脸边的红发，看他明净的绿眼睛。“记得你，斯卡曼德先生。”

“斯卡曼德先生可不止我一个。”纽特有点不悦的说。

他带着帕西瓦尔钻过一扇隐蔽在绿叶之后的小门，雨林骤然消失了，一片真正的草原出现在他眼前，如茵的绿草一直铺展到蓝天尽头。

“无与伦比的空间延展咒。”他惊叹的说，看着一条溪流从脚下潺潺流过，穿越整片草场，奔向目力不可及的远方。

“我说过的。”纽特听起来有点骄傲：“你在我的皮箱里永远都有一席之地。”

他明白纽特带他来干嘛了。

“这里到底有多大？”他认命的问，松开衬衫领口和袖扣。

“一会你就知道了。”纽特快活地亲了他一下。“你介意衔铁吗？”他凑在帕西瓦尔耳边跃跃欲试的问。

“只要你觉得好。”他叹了口气，吻了吻纽特的额头。

然后他弯下腰，进入了自己的阿尼玛格斯形态。

“你真大。”这是纽特的第一句话。

他绕着帕西瓦尔走来走去，摸他修长的脖子和宽阔的胸膛。“爱尔兰重挽马不该这么大的。你一定是参考了夏尔马的尺寸。”他指挥一只卷尺开始绕着帕西瓦尔量尺寸：“六尺的肩高……难怪忒修斯自己爬不上去。”

卷尺前前后后的飞舞着，纽特很专业从左侧接近帕西瓦尔的头部，摸他的脸，查看他的眼睛和口鼻：“张嘴让我看看齿龄，亲爱的。”

帕西瓦尔嘶鸣一声，用头顶他的脸，纽特展开双臂抱住他，脸亲昵的贴着他的额头。“我们要充分的了解你嘛。为我张开嘴，好吗？”

他对人形态的帕西瓦尔从来没有这么热情过，帕西瓦尔喷了喷鼻子，张嘴让他查看自己的牙。

“以你的年纪，你的状态可以算得上是巅峰了。”纽特给他彻底的检查完一圈后（甚至还量了他某些敏感部位的长度）实事求是地说，无视帕西瓦尔义愤填膺的喷鼻和甩尾。“很多马在你这个年纪都会有些健康问题。但你比一般的马要健壮得多。”

他摸帕西瓦尔的侧腹，那上面有一道很深的伤痕。“在人形的时候我没看出来它这么严重。”

他丈量那道伤口，忽然用脸贴住黑马的背。“你能活下来真是幸运。”他低声说。

黑马转过头去，轻轻咬他的头发。纽特笑起来。

“哎呀。”他充满喜爱地说，拍了拍帕西瓦尔的肚子。“我们去跑一圈，好吗？”

他掏出魔杖挥舞，让一套马鞍在他背上成形，肚带收紧的时候黑马不安的动了一下，纽特惊讶地看他：“忒修斯从没给你上过鞍吗？”

黑马摇摇头，纽特看起来反而很满意。他绕到马头前，做了一个手势，帕西瓦尔服从的低下头来。说来奇怪，他在阿尼玛格斯形态下似乎不由自主的要服从纽特的命令。

他忽然记起纽特的资料：在东线战场训练火龙……计划失败，因为龙只服从于他的命令。

他的伴侣是一名龙骑士。他紧张的盯着纽特，纽特摸了摸他的侧脸，发出一点奇异的声音，他莫名的平静下来。纽特微笑了。

“要给你上衔铁了。”他轻声说，“张嘴，不会痛的。”

衔铁很冷，纽特将项革绕到他耳后，为他扣紧了咽革和鼻革。然后魔杖一点，金属的马刺在靴跟后成形。

不需要任何垫脚的东西，也不需要帕西瓦尔屈身俯就，纽特一踏脚蹬轻捷地落在他的背上，动作完全不像一个怀孕五个月的人。帕西瓦尔吓了一跳，赶紧回头看他，但纽特熟练的牵住了他的缰绳。

“出发吧。”他对着黑马削竹般的耳朵说，带锯齿的马刺轻踢他的侧腹，“你也许会发现我和忒修斯的骑术……很不一样。”

的确很不一样。他载着忒修斯遛弯时只是随心所欲的跑，不过上面多带一个人的重量。但在纽特手下他几乎是与他合为了一体，不过半个小时，纽特就已经教会了他听主人的脚后跟来判断是该疾跑、慢步还是转弯。他并不是适合奔袭的战马，但纽特一声令下，他几乎是本能地跑了起来，餐碟大的马蹄踏过整片草原。仁慈的路易斯啊，他真的骑术精湛。

过了很长的一段时间，纽特才轻轻向下拉动缰绳，帕西瓦尔猛然站定在溪边，全身是汗，鼻孔里喷出滚滚热气。

他感到背上一轻，那铜发的龙骑士轻捷地滑了下来，魔杖一挥消去了他头上的水勒。他在溪边低下头去，开始大口喝水。纽特拍拍他的前腿，显然很是开心：“好马，帕西。”

你开心就好吧。他喝完了水，抖了抖身子，纽特会意地让马鞍也消失了，手指理过他漆黑的鬃毛。

变回人形时他抓住了纽特的手，把他一起拉倒了。

“你这个——小混蛋——”他一翻身把纽特压在草地上，满头是汗，仍在喘息：“你存心的，是不是？”

他是冷血马，以耐力和力量见长，并不适宜疾奔。动物学家不可能不知道这一点。但他以那双带马刺的靴子催动他快跑时，他不由自主的听从了命令。也许只要你有一颗野兽之心，就无法拒绝纽特·斯卡曼德的要求。

纽特狡黠地对他眨了眨眼：“我骑术好吗？”

“好，太好了。”帕西瓦尔气不打一处来的咬他嘴唇。

“你给我等着，男孩。”他很危险的对纽特说，“等你的情况稳定了，我们就要看看你的另一种骑术怎么样了。”

纽特在他身下笑了，骑了这么久的马，他开心得像个孩子，明净的绿眼睛无忧无虑地看着他。“我们有足够的时间去探讨那个，我的……好马。”

帕西瓦尔楞了一下，低头去吻他，纽特闭上了眼睛，没有看到他的表情。

足够的时间……

那个诅咒还会留给他们多少时间呢？


	10. Chapter 10

“告诉我一点别人都不会注意到的小细节。”帕西瓦尔说，懒洋洋的理着纽特的头发，“那种会被读取你记忆的人漏掉的，不重要的小事情。”

“我想不出来。”纽特笑，他和帕西瓦尔并排躺在箱子里的草地上，看魔法造就的蓝天上浮云流散。

帕西瓦尔已经平复了喘息，但额角仍然带汗。也许真的让这匹马跑得太狠了，纽特没什么愧疚感的想，坐起来伸手去描摹他颊边的一颗泪痣。“举个例子？”

“好吧，一个小秘密，我变成马的时候总是很想吃甜的东西。”

纽特立刻在手上托出一块方糖，帕西瓦尔笑出来，“你平时都带着这个？”

这也太傻了，纽特偏过头去，感觉自己脸红了。

“角驼兽也爱吃甜的。”他低声说，尴尬的想把那块糖放回包里。“只是……以防万一。”

帕西瓦尔握住他的手腕不让他缩手。

“那角驼兽今天要失望了。”他庄重的说。

然后他低头从纽特手里叼去了那块糖，嘴唇擦过他的指尖。

纽特很重的吞咽了一下，不计其数的动物在他手心里吃过东西，但这感觉完全不一样，那战栗感让他想起人生中第一次用手贴住火龙温润的额头。

帕西瓦尔抬眼看他，嘴里还衔着那块糖，黑眼睛对他眨了眨。

如果他现在要求纽特去蹲阿兹卡班，纽特也会点头的。

“梅林啊。”纽特磕磕巴巴的说，根本无法让视线离开那张英俊的脸。“这不公平。你太……”

帕西瓦尔把糖含进口中，凑上来吻他。纽特抱住他的脖子，仰面躺回草地上，让帕西瓦尔把那一团融化的甜也送进他嘴里去。

“不能给你多吃……”他在亲吻的间隙里断断续续的说。“太多的糖分对马健康不好。”

“已经很甜了。”帕西瓦尔轻声说，仍然含着他的嘴唇，舍不得放开似的。“足够了。”

他单手撑在纽特身边，另一只手把他的衬衫拽出来，探进去摸他的小腹，纽特很期待的挺起腰贴过去，帕西瓦尔轻轻把他按回去。

“别动，”他说，缓缓按压他的皮肤，手指稳定。“我很久没做这个了，可能不太熟练。”

“怎么了？”

“查体。”帕西瓦尔回答。“五个月应该开始有胎动了，感觉到过没有？”

纽特摇摇头，感到有一股热流从帕西瓦尔手心向他小腹渗透，那魔力弥散的手法和医院的高阶治疗师们如出一辙，温和稳定，渐渐包覆住他整个腰部，像无数手指轻探他的内脏，但他丝毫没有被外部魔力入侵的异样感。

“你以前一定是个很优秀的治疗师。”

“战争是很锻炼人的。”帕西瓦尔没抬头，聚精会神的在他小腹上缓缓绕圈。

帕西瓦尔从离开格林德沃的监牢起就变回了那个衣着整肃的男人，头发一丝不乱，永远妥帖的三件套和大衣，领口有橡苔的气味。如果西装是属于都市人类的铠甲，那他平日里都武装到了牙齿。

他现在没那么整齐了。纽特想。他刚刚骑着黑马跑了很久，消耗掉了他不少体力。帕西瓦尔仍然敞着领口和袖口，他看起来比平时年轻了不少，眼神明亮，几缕被汗打湿的黑发挂在额前。

“我真想见见当年的你。”他突然说。

“当年？”帕西瓦尔抬头看他。

“你知道的，年轻的格雷夫斯医生。”他看着天空中的流云缱绻，“军服笔挺，教训病人不要偷偷喝酒……”

“你觉得我现在很老了吗？”帕西瓦尔没有回答他关于医生的话，只是失笑，“我只比你哥哥大一岁。”

他看到纽特惊讶的眼神，侧了侧头，鬓角霜白：“它们的确没多少说服力，是不是？”

“我喜欢它们。”纽特很快的说。“你知道北美的艾草榛鸡吗？雄鸟胸前有两条宽阔的白毛领，遇到心仪的对象它就把它们膨胀起来，非常醒目，哪怕在深林里也能一眼看见。”

他像给动物顺毛似的捋帕西瓦尔的白发，声音很不好意思的低下去。

“露出的白色羽毛越多，它们在对方眼里就越有吸引力……”

“听起来不错。”帕西瓦尔低沉的说。他的手继续在纽特小腹上绕圈，但已经不再那么平稳专业了，手指轻佻的划过他的肚脐：“那它们一次生几个蛋？”

“数目不定，但我希望它们能多生一些。”纽特很认真的发愁：“他们的白色羽毛太醒目了，很容易被有坏心的人类发现。”

“那我希望它们尽快找到自己的配偶。”帕西瓦尔吻他的脖子，手指摸到他的腰，礼貌的叩了叩他的腰带，腰带欢欣鼓舞地把自己解开了，连着裤子扣一起。“而且它们的配偶喜欢它们的……展示。”

纽特一粒一粒解他的纽扣，把他的衬衫剥下去。帕西瓦尔耸动肩膀配合他，肩颈肌肉流水一样起伏。纽特立刻想到了那匹黑马奔跑的样子。

“确实非常喜欢。”他啃帕西瓦尔的肩膀，摸他结实的背肌和腰。他不会无杖咒，但帕西瓦尔的西裤扣子自动在他手下打开了。

帕西瓦尔先握住了他的阴茎，纽特喘了一声，对帕西瓦尔做了同样的事。两人在草地上纠缠，帕西瓦尔单手撑在他的脑袋边上和他接吻，纽特张嘴让他进驻，闻到了一点橡苔香。

溪水淙淙，青草被压平了，纽特偏头就能闻到清新的草汁气味。帕西瓦尔的动作过分和缓了，纽特不满的咬他的脖子。

“快一点。”他要求道，像示范一样刺激帕西瓦尔的冠状沟，在他喘息粗重时长长的撸动起来。“不用那么小心。”

“纵容一下我吧。”帕西瓦尔喘着笑，湿热滚烫的咬纽特的耳朵。“毕竟……你现在的健康安全才是第一要务。斯卡曼德先生。”

这种时候想起忒修斯实在是太败兴了。“不要叫我斯卡曼德先生。”纽特在手里掐了他一下，帕西瓦尔嗷的叫了一声。

“小混蛋。”他有点生气的叫纽特，握紧他很快的动作起来，纽特得偿所愿，更热切的反躬起来贴向他。“你就想要这个，是不是？”

纽特讨好地亲他的脸，和他一起快速动作起来，“是的。”他喘息道，“是的，帕西，是的——”

帕西瓦尔用力吻他，把他深深的压进草地里，草叶折断，那股草汁的气味无处不在。纽特眼前泛白，但仍然没有忘记手里的动作。帕西瓦尔全身肌肉绷紧，不可抑制的向他的手心里挺动——

一点温煦的风吹过草原，两人的喘息几乎是同步急促，又一同渐渐平缓。

帕西瓦尔从他身上翻下去，躺平在草地上。纽特拿魔杖给他们做了清洁。

“我是真的老了。”帕西瓦尔感叹道。“要是十年前……”

“你今天做了太多事了。”纽特侧身撑着头看他。帕西瓦尔累了，他的胸膛仍然不住起伏，手摊开在草上，每一根手指都是松弛的。

“的确是很多事。”帕西瓦尔慢吞吞的回答，他此刻看起来疲惫而心满意足，像一头长途奔袭后终于抓住猎物的雄狮。

“那你打算什么时候告诉我关于忒修斯的事？”纽特平静的问。

帕西瓦尔撑起身来看他：“什么？”

“你提到忒修斯的时候，我几乎能闻到你的担忧。”他盯着帕西瓦尔，他保持着一张完美的扑克脸。但这张扑克脸本身就是问题。

“你没必要瞒着我，帕西。我不是什么无助的落难少女。”他摇摇头，“如果我哥哥是当事人，我需要知道发生了什么。”

帕西瓦尔沉默一下。“他拿我的印章去私审格林德沃，我把他拦下来了。我现在发愁该给他什么处分。”

然后他笑着摇摇头：“‘闻到’担忧，仁慈的路易斯啊，你真是敏锐得吓人。”

“不对。”纽特摇头，帕西瓦尔未免交代得太容易了。“还有更多的事情。”

“把我折腾到精疲力竭，然后问问题。”帕西瓦尔开玩笑似的说。“你的套话技巧已经很优秀了，纽特。要相信自己。”

纽特抬头，直直看进他眼睛里。帕西瓦尔饶有兴味地看回来，神色不动。纽特感到一阵挫败，梅林啊，他真不该挑战美国的安全部长的反审讯能力。

“我不是在审你，帕西。”他换了个策略，有点难过的低下头去，手暗示性的抚摸自己的小腹，声音很低：“我只是很关心你。”

帕西瓦尔立刻就软化了。“嘿。”他轻声说，把纽特的脸抬起来。“我知道，我知道。抱歉。”

溪水哗哗流淌，纽特抬眼对上帕西瓦尔，看见自己的影子倒映在那深黑的眼睛里。他感到帕西瓦尔那坚不可摧的壁垒在这注视下一点点退却，消失了。

“仁慈的路易斯啊，你赢了。”帕西瓦尔低声说，仍然看着纽特的眼睛，像是世界上再没有别的值得看的东西。

他又犹豫了一下。“我只是不想让你担心。”

“我从不担心。”纽特很自信的回答。“担心只会让你受苦两次。”

他错得真是太离谱了。


	11. Chapter 11

忒修斯走到门口时正遇到重案三队的傲罗队长推门出来，他手里拿着一卷报告，纸上尽是潦草的批语，字迹难以辨识，简直像一张治疗师的药方。

“下午好，文森特。”

“忒修斯。”队长垂头丧气的跟他打招呼，一只通讯纸鸢摇摇晃晃地飞向房门口，忒修斯把它捉在手里。

文森特朝门里偏偏头，压低声音：“老板心情不好。”

“知道了，多谢。”忒修斯也低声说。

两人像是交换秘密情报似的互相点头，文森特拍拍他的肩膀，悄没声的离开了。

忒修斯深吸一口气，推门进去。

一进去他就吃了一惊，房间里漫天都是通信纸鸢，纸折的羽翼密集如白云，挡住了他的视线。他放飞手里的纸鸢，它毫不犹豫地一头冲向屋子中间，与它的无数同伴一起绕着一张黑色的办公桌盘旋。

帕西瓦尔坐在那张宽大的办公桌后面，头也不抬的写一张很长的羊皮纸，羽毛笔尖飞快的划过纸面，字迹潦草凌乱。

“我同情那个要阅读你的书法的人。”忒修斯试探着开玩笑。帕西瓦尔不耐烦的抬头好像要骂人，看到是他又闭上了嘴。

“同情同情我吧。”他挥挥手把纸鸢赶到天花板的一角。“三组的那帮——”他咽下一个脏词，“根本不知道有效情报是什么意思，问他们要一片树叶，他们恨不得把整座他妈的森林都搬来。”

他的确脾气不佳。忒修斯明智的沉默了。帕西瓦尔看了他一眼，把羊皮纸推到一边，桌面空出来了一小块，有几只纸鸢立刻跃跃欲试的开始降落。他粗暴的将它们赶走，打个响指，一份报告从旁边的厚纸堆里跳了出来，摊开在他面前。

“你申请了去缅因州的外派。斯卡曼德傲罗。”他仔细看那份报告：“为了……协助调查一桩特大猫狸子吃人案。”

“是的。我相信我对这个案子会很有帮助。”

“你对猫狸子很熟悉吗？斯卡曼德傲罗。”

“是的。”

“它跟普通家猫的区别是什么？”

“……”忒修斯沉默一下。“它们是魔法生物。”

“还有呢？”

“纽特能更好的回答你。”忒修斯有点急躁的说。“你为什么不去问他？”

“因为弟弟是神奇动物学家并不会让你也变成一个。”帕西瓦尔冷酷的合上报告，啪的一声。“我不认为你会对案子有什么特别的帮助。申请驳回。”

“我在缅因州会比在纽约更好。”忒修斯低声说。

“我的意见刚好相反。”帕西瓦尔抓过那卷羊皮纸，找到之前停下的地方，继续笔走龙蛇。

“而我的意见在这里就是命令。留在纽约，忒修斯。英国魔法部把你派来不是为了让你去抓什么食人猫的。”

“我不能留在这里！”忒修斯爆发了。“你比我更清楚这一点！”

“为什么？”帕西瓦尔放下笔。“就因为一个诅咒？”

“你比我更清楚诅咒能对人做什么。”忒修斯低声说。“我真的会杀了你的，帕西。”

“是吗？”帕西瓦尔拂过桌面，一根玳瑁魔杖无声的浮现，他抓起来抛向忒修斯，忒修斯本能的接住。

“让我们看看你能拿它做什么。看着我！”他突然暴喝。

忒修斯一惊之下抬头，正对上帕西瓦尔。他已经站起来了，腰背挺直，与忒修斯隔着桌子相对而立。那双严苛的黑眼睛锋利如刀，直扎进他的灵魂里。他倒退一步。手臂又刺痛起来。

“我不能拿着它。”他强压着颤抖说，“我会——”

“会放出索命咒？”帕西瓦尔绕过桌子向他走来，忒修斯又退了一步。“会有杀了我的冲动？”

他手里没有魔杖，无防备的胸膛正对着忒修斯：“那就顺应你的冲动，忒修斯。”

“你疯了！”忒修斯低吼，“我真的会——”

“那就做你想做的。”帕西瓦尔踏前一步，一股力量抬起忒修斯持着魔杖的手，杖尖直指他的心口。“把你心中的咒语念出来。”

忒修斯猛的甩手。“我不会！”他咆哮道，“我不会对你念索命咒！永不！”

“这就结了。”帕西瓦尔耸耸肩，那肃杀的气氛忽然散去了，他又变回了忒修斯熟悉的那个老朋友。

“诅咒会下一个‘命令’，然后大幅削弱你的心防，让你只想跟着自己的欲望所向行动。所以你在实践诅咒时，做的全都是自己最想做的事。”他回到桌子后坐下，继续写那张羊皮纸。

“格林德沃之前有的是杀我的机会，现在他大费周章的诅咒你，只为要我的命，而且是在现在，所有人都已经学会对我提高警觉了之后？”

“我刚提审格林德沃，你就到了。”忒修斯喃喃说。“狱卒第一时间通知了你。”

“在格林德沃完美的演绎了我几个月之后，大家对我的任何决定都会慎重思考一下。我的死亡现在没法给他带来任何好处。”帕西瓦尔摇摇头。“我也许不了解格林德沃，但他脑子里一定有比对我复仇更重要的事。”

“但我的确感到……冲动。”忒修斯艰难的说。

“忒修斯，我可以向你保证，你的诅咒内容绝不会是要我的命这么简单。”帕西瓦尔写完了那张羊皮纸，清空桌面，两只纸鸢迫不及待地把自己摊平在他面前。他头也不抬的开始在上面签名。

“毕竟你知道的，我精通诅咒。”

忒修斯呆立在原地，魔杖握在手里，仍感到手臂刺痛，魔力奔涌。“但我仍然……”

“仍然想杀我？”帕西瓦尔笑笑。

“我睡了你弟弟，忒修斯。你本来就想杀了我。”

“我没有。”忒修斯低声说。

帕西瓦尔挑着眉毛看他。

“好吧，也许是有过一点点。”他承认道，为自己从心底感到羞愧。

“有那一点，就够诅咒做文章的了。”帕西瓦尔无所谓的说。“你的诅咒一定和我或纽特有关，所以你对我的负面想法才会被准确的强化、放大。”

提到纽特，他的脸色沉了下来。“如果这真的和纽特有关……”

“纽特还好吗？”忒修斯问，帕西瓦尔的脸色阴沉，让他有些警觉起来。

“我的副手和另外两个傲罗在看着他。”帕西瓦尔闷闷的说。“他对MACUSA给他的安保十分……不满。我们有过一点争吵。”

不满这个词用得真是太轻了。纽特绝不是个愿意在监视下过日子的人。

“他试过逃跑了吗？”忒修斯问。

他们兄弟俩的沟通常常以弟弟的离开告终，在吵得厉害的时候，纽特甚至会极其粗鲁的当他的面幻影移形。也许只有把他结结实实的捆在什么东西上，他才可能好好听忒修斯说完话。

“没有。”帕西瓦尔莫名其妙的看着他。“我们只是吵架，他为什么要逃跑？”

忒修斯愣住了，又觉得惊讶，又觉得惆怅。纽特这样的野东西也有会为了什么人停驻的一天。

他长叹一口气。“他一定是真的很喜欢你。”

帕西瓦尔困惑的看着他，刚要开口询问，手边的铃就响了。他按了一下，那铃就一张一合地说起话来。

“部长，您的夫人来了，正在大厅等您。”

帕西瓦尔惊讶的与忒修斯对望，忒修斯摇头表示不知情。

“我马上来。”

他按掉了那只铃就要往外走。

“帕西。”忒修斯叫住他。“你怎么知道那诅咒一定不是针对你的？”

“我不知道。”帕西瓦尔平静的回答。“我只是在赌。”

忒修斯一头冷汗，终于后知后觉的害怕起来。“你是拿命在赌。”他低声说，“万一你赌输了……”

“我不会输的。”帕西瓦尔笑了，他笑得有点顽皮，忒修斯恍惚了一下，好像又看到了十年前那个无忧无虑的年轻军医。

“我把你的魔杖杖芯拿掉了。”


	12. Chapter 12

纽特·斯卡曼德应该在五个半月前就离开美国境内了，完全没有理由现在出现在MACUSA的大厅里。于是他和在医院时一样用了莉莉·格雷夫斯的名字登记。

他要找的是自己的哥哥，但登记处的那个人压根不听他说话。他只看了一眼纽特写下的名字，就立刻打铃通知了帕西瓦尔。

“请稍等，夫人。”他在办公桌后面谄媚地对纽特微笑。“格雷夫斯部长立刻就下来。”

忒修斯的变形魔法十分稳固，两个多星期了依然效力不减。他仍然用着莉莉的外形，但已经恢复了之前的衣着：被咒语调整过的蓝色大衣，蹬着龙皮靴子。魔杖插在兜里，蜷翼魔藏在袖口中。除了个头缩水了一点外，一切都和以前别无二致。

唯一不同的是皮克特，这只活泼的护树罗锅再也不肯留在纽特胸前的口袋里了，因为那儿有一对碍事的脂肪球让他伸不开手脚。他坐在纽特的脖子后头，哼哼唧唧，满腹牢骚的藏进莉莉浓密的的红发里。

“你还挺喜欢这样的，是不是？”纽特轻声对他说。“躲得严严实实的，就像在你最喜欢的柳树上。”

皮克特钻出半个头，愤怒的发出否定和抗议的声音，但长长的绿色手指仍然纠着纽特的头发不肯放开。纽特低头看了看自己胸前。

“你知道，它们一般是被认为是越大越好的。”

皮克特不可置信的对着他的耳朵唧唧尖叫起来，纽特笑了。

“我也不这么认为。”他充满爱意的对皮克特说。“这玩意的确很没用。”

登记员用怪异的眼神看着他，纽特瞥见了，立刻尴尬起来。

“抱歉。”他低声说。“我不是在说你。”

与以往别人的反应不同，那登记员看见他道歉反倒紧张起来了。

“它……真可爱。”他显然口不对心的说，指了指皮克特。“是您的宠物吗，夫人？”

“他是我的朋友。”纽特说，感到十分奇怪。通常人们见到他对动物说话，是不会试着继续和他交谈的。

“您真是个有爱心的人。”登记员热情洋溢道。“真希望世上像您这样的人再多一点！”

这人在奉承他，纽特看出来了。但为什么呢？他莫名其妙的看着那登记员，却发现这人有点眼熟。

“你是魔杖管理登记处的那个人。”他终于想起来了，这个人在五个月前拒绝相信他的身份证明，给他制造了不少不必要的麻烦。

“您认得我！”那人十分惊喜的要去抓他的手。“我真是太荣幸了，我……”

“停止烦我太太，帕特里克。”一个声音乏味的说。“你要是把这点心思放在工作上，也许我还能让你早点回到魔管处去。”

“格雷夫斯部长！”

帕西瓦尔出来了。三件套平整光鲜，黑蝎领针掐出挺括的衣领。忒修斯站在他身边，和他一样西装革履，头发一丝不乱的梳向后方，露出光洁的额头。这两人的风格过于相似了，比起纽特，他俩倒更像是一对一同长大的亲兄弟。

“亲爱的。”帕西瓦尔走到纽特身边，握住他的手，咬牙切齿的轻轻捏他。“你怎么一个人来了？蒂娜呢？”

“她被别的事绊住了。”纽特没好气的回答。“我相信我还是有独自出门的能力的。”

他俩昨天刚刚为安保问题起了争执。帕西瓦尔坚持认为在之前的袭击事件没有调查清楚之前，他是一个需要妥善保护的脆弱物件，最好连他那被重重咒语守卫着的公寓门都不要出，然而纽特对于被傲罗监视着生活着实反应不良——哪怕傲罗中有一个是蒂娜也一样。

他们直到帕西瓦尔临上班前还在争执，纽特挑衅的看着帕西瓦尔，如果他还接着说——

“你太不小心了。”倒是忒修斯先开口了。“你怎么过来的？”

“走过来的。”他没法幻影移形，好在帕西瓦尔的公寓离MACUSA并不远。

“简直胡闹！”忒修斯训他，“你知不知道现在是什么时候——”

“先来我办公室吧。”帕西瓦尔打断他们，看上去有点牙疼。

“我不是来找你的。”纽特理所当然的说，他转向忒修斯。

“我需要和你私下谈谈。”

安全部长的妻子当着他的面，大庭广众的拉别的男人“私下谈谈”，这场景连忒修斯都看不下去了，他和帕西瓦尔估计会成为接下来三个月的茶水间谈资。他看到帕西瓦尔正脸色发黑的看着登记员，后者正看得津津有味，看见他的目光，立刻低下头去，露出参加葬礼的沉痛表情。

“我们没什么不能当着你丈夫的面说的。”他意有所指的提醒纽特。

他弟弟丝毫没理解他替好友留面子的苦心。

“不。”他说，还很要命的看了一眼帕西瓦尔。“这件事必须和你单独说，忒修斯。”

短暂的沉默后，忒修斯很小心的看了帕西瓦尔一眼。帕西瓦尔叹了一口气，点点头，转身离开了。忒修斯看着他的背影，他不记得自己的这位朋友对谁这么耐心和容忍过。

他转向自己没眼色的弟弟，满脸的恨铁不成钢。纽特完全不明白发生了什么，茫然的看着他。他大叹一口气，礼貌的伸手。

“那我们去会议室谈，格雷夫斯太太。”

“你不能这样当众让他下不来台。”忒修斯一关上会议室的门就说。“他在这里还有威望需要维持。”

纽特楞了一下。“谁？”

“……帕西。”他想起贵族家给新媳妇配的教习嬷嬷，感觉自己不幸正在扮演这样的角色。我恨你，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。

“想想你现在的身份，格雷夫斯夫人。”他不情不愿的提醒道。“格雷夫斯是美国的名门望族，他们的声誉是很重要的。想象一下马尔福夫人在魔法部和其他男人拉拉扯扯的样子吧。老格雷夫斯先生如果知道了，可能会活活气死的。”

纽特好像稍微明白了一些，又好像没有。他张了张嘴又合上，琢磨了半天，总算抓住了其中一个重点：“但老格雷夫斯先生已经过世了。”

忒修斯吃了一惊。“什么时候的事？”

帕西瓦尔和他在战后只见过短暂的几面，期间他们交谈不多，忒修斯对老格雷夫斯的印象仍然停留在战时。

他还记得年轻的帕西瓦尔满脸不虞的谈起自己的父亲，说他曾经试图付钱给他的治疗术导师，让她将他赶出门墙，好让他赶紧承接祖业走上政坛。

“战争结束不久前吧。他没有说得很详细。”

“我都不知道。”忒修斯喃喃的说，想到了帕西瓦尔当年倚着窗户喝烈酒的样子。那也是在战争结束前不久的事情。

他也许从来不是个合格的朋友。

纽特对一个死去的人显然兴趣不大。“有更重要的事情。”他说。“邓布利多回信了。”

“我没有收到。”忒修斯奇道。

他通过MACUSA的加急渠道寄给邓布利多的几封信已经超过两周了，至今还在等回复。魔法部的回信倒是来了，他的上司毫不犹豫的拒绝了他的回国申请，要求他留在原地，继续加强‘与美国的合作交流’。他忧急之下，才想出把自己外调这一条路，好离帕西瓦尔和他被忒修斯谋杀的可能性更远一点。

但邓布利多的回信终于来了，却并没有寄给他，而是直接寄给了纽特。他百思不得其解。

“约瑟夫老糊涂了，把信错送给了你吗？”

“约瑟夫脑子很清楚。”纽特为自己的猫头鹰抗辩。“邓布利多没能收到你的信件。是我联系了他，用了一点……不为人知的渠道。”

忒修斯立刻明白了。

“他们在监视邓布利多的通讯。”他低声说。“这就是为什么我的信无法得到回应，它走了加急通道，却仍然要经过魔法部的审查。”

“是的。”纽特点头。“他们也不想你回去，因为你……”

“因为特拉维斯觉得我是邓布利多的人。”忒修斯替他说完。

“因为我是你的哥哥，而你是邓布利多最看重的学生。”

“我不确定他是不是看重我。”纽特耸耸肩，“但据说他们的确很忌惮你。”

“邓布利多当然看重你，纽特。”忒修斯点了一根烟，然后又后知后觉的看了一眼纽特的肚子，把烟头掐掉。

“他为了救你，一天之内就从伦敦到了纽约。我从没听说过有谁能只靠地图和日程表做到这件事：在英美航线上通行的不同船只之间连续幻影移形，还每一次都准确的落在甲板上。”

他不可思议的摇摇头：“只要稍微计算错一点，他就会幻影移形进几千吨海水里。”

“他们叫他‘伟大的’邓布利多是有原因的。”纽特低声说。

所以魔法部就更怕他。忒修斯长出一口气。

“如果我留在伦敦，可能还有机会向特拉维斯表个忠心，消除他的怀疑。”忒修斯苦笑。“但我此刻不巧身在此处，还背了格林德沃的诅咒。”

“关于你的诅咒。”纽特抬起头来。“邓布利多要我转告你，诅咒不是不可解的。哪怕是格林德沃的诅咒也一样。”

如果邓布利多都这么说了，那就一定是真的。忒修斯的心里忽然燃起一点希望来：“要怎么做？”

纽特的绿眼睛定定的看着他。

“完成它。”

忒修斯以为自己听错了。“什么？”

“完成这个诅咒。”纽特口齿清晰的说，“只要完成了诅咒，它就会被解开。”

“……”忒修斯感到一阵无力。“如果让诅咒达到了目的，那解不解开又有什么差别？”

“因为你可以在完成诅咒的同时，却不让它达到目的。”纽特回答，语气绝类邓布利多本人。

“比如一个人诅咒我今天倒霉，那我也许会丢钱包，也许会摔断脖子，两种都是“倒霉”。”纽特的手在空中比划。

忒修斯突然意识到，这是他们近些年来说话最多的一次，而且竟然还没有以纽特的拎包走人告终。他有些惊叹的看着自己的弟弟，他在他不知道的地方成长了。

不知道是因为某些事，或是因为某些人。

“无论是哪种，诅咒都达到了自己的目的，然后彻底消失。”

“只要先丢了钱包，达成诅咒的条件。你就避免了摔断脖子的厄运。”忒修斯喃喃，“你偏转了诅咒的方向。”

“就像一支离弦的箭，它总归得扎进某个地方，也许是人的胸口，也许只是人旁边的一面墙。”纽特同意道。

“我们要做的就是找出那根箭，让它插在砖墙上，而不是要了你的命。”

这的确是一个可行的解决办法，忒修斯感到胸口一轻，但转念一想，心又像石头似的迅速下坠。

“只有格林德沃才知道诅咒的具体内容。”他沉重的说。“而他是绝不会开口的。”

这段时间里帕西瓦尔与阿伯内西提审过格林德沃许多次，但一无所获。格林德沃的嘴牢得像蚌壳，吐真剂和摄神取念都撬不开他那坚固的精神屏障。在他们的手段都使尽之后，他又一次提出愿意用情报与他们做交易。

他要的永远都只有一件事：邓布利多。

“我们总不能把邓布利多打包送给他，是不是？”忒修斯揉揉额头，他现在是真的很想来一根烟。“除此之外他什么条件都不接受。”

“的确需要邓布利多才能让他说真话。”纽特同意道。“来自邓布利多的建议：吐真剂。”

“我们试过了，最强效的吐真剂也无法击破他的精神屏障。”

“加上这个就可以。”纽特从大衣里掏出一个小瓶子。“邓布利多自己配的。”

“先用昏迷咒出其不意的击晕他，然后用迷梦药水混合吐真剂给他服用。他会以为自己在做梦，人在梦里是没法说谎的。”纽特晃晃那瓶紫色的液体。

“但这方法只能用一次，他下一次就会有防备了。”他严肃的说。

“所以必须一次性问出所有需要的信息。”

忒修斯伸手接过那个珍贵的小瓶。迷梦药水稀释之后可以让人飘飘忽忽，做上几天甚至半个月不愿醒来的美梦，是极其强效的致幻毒品。这一小瓶药剂在黑市上能买下半个MACUSA。

“他怎么把这种高浓度制剂送过MACUSA边境管理局的？”他疑惑的问。“这是绝对违法的。”

“我有我的渠道。”纽特不自在的回答。“不用经过边检。”

“你是说你有一条不为官方所知、可以安全的运输毒品而不被发现的走私渠道。”忒修斯平板的说。

“梅林啊，纽特。难怪你不敢让帕西知道。”

“他知道了一定会把通道查封掉的。”纽特小声说，“那条通道对我很有用。”

与忒修斯不同，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯在法律面前六亲不认。纽特的通缉令贴在英国魔法部好几年，忒修斯手下的傲罗在街上遇见纽特还会乐呵呵的打招呼。

如果同样的事情出现在美国，忒修斯怀疑安全部长会毫不犹豫的把枕边人送进牢里去，然后每天都怀着沉痛的心情去探监，并劝告他好好改造早日重新做人。

“他的确会的。”忒修斯同意道，把那一小瓶昂贵的毒品收进口袋。“你真是选了个法律的忠实仆人啊，我的小弟弟。”

“不是法外之徒最好的人生选择，我知道。”纽特低声说，声音里有一点笑意。“睡一个随时会逮捕你的人。”

“你就喜欢危险，不是吗？”忒修斯叹一口气，张开手臂拥抱他的弟弟。他想到当年倚着窗户喝烈酒的帕西瓦尔，和他如今轻松微笑的脸；和他争吵后一言不发幻影移形的纽特，现在他和忒修斯流畅交谈的口吻；他想到餐桌上帕西瓦尔坐在纽特对面，两人隔着桌子相望，仅凭交汇的目光构筑出一个与他俩之外的人无关的世界。

也许真的是时候放手了。

“我祝福你们。”他在纽特耳边说。把鼻子埋进那微蜷的红发里，闻见一点折断的青草香和若有若无的马匹身上的气味。“以梅林之名，祝你们路都光明，桥都坚固（1）。”

纽特在他的怀里愣了一会，回抱了他，忒修斯感到修长的手指犹犹豫豫的爬上他的背。

“我们根本没到那一步呢。”纽特有点尴尬。“这时候说婚礼祝词也太早了。”

忒修斯低沉的笑了。“我发现你们经常在某些方面走得比其他人更快。也许这正是合适的时机。”

“我们要先把你的诅咒解除。”纽特一件一件的数：“还要搞清楚‘母马’到底是怎么回事、龙血药剂的具体成分和解法。”

“然后呢？”

“然后把孩子生下来。我就求婚。”纽特非常笃定的说。

“……”忒修斯沉默一下。“一般不是按这个顺序来的，纽特。”

“没关系。”纽特在他怀里说，“毕竟我一直都是个……法外之徒。”

“梅林啊。”忒修斯把嘴唇按在他的头发里，心里十分遗憾自己为什么不能真的有个妹妹。“一个犯法的，一个执法的。我真是迫不及待想知道你们的孩子什么样了。”

“非常可能会是黑发的。”纽特很切实际的说。“我查过格雷夫斯家的家谱了，他们的后代几乎都是黑发黑眼的，只有两个例外。”他顿一下。“但我怀疑那是因为他们不是亲生的。”

“你可以去和格雷夫斯的祖先画像探讨这个问题了。”忒修斯无奈的叹气。“关于他们的陈年绿帽子。”

他仍然抱着纽特，这个拥抱的时间异乎寻常的久，纽特没有提出抗议，他就一直把他留在自己的臂膀间。

“今年回家来过圣诞吧。”他试探着说。“妈妈很想你。”

“你告诉她我……的事情了吗？”

“我觉得这种事由你亲自告诉她会比较好。”

“用‘妈妈，我被人搞大了肚子。’这种话做圣诞开场白吗？”纽特惆怅的说。“真是太美好了。”

他没有反对回家过圣诞这个主意。忒修斯乘胜追击：“在家里住几个月吧？”

“不要得寸进尺，忒修斯。”纽特哼哼唧唧的说。“你要抱到什么时候？抱抱怪？”

“越久越好。”忒修斯轻声说。“越久越好。”

纽特没再说话。会议室里很安静，空气里有一点羊皮纸的气味，兄弟俩静静相拥，时间在这一刻走得很慢。忒修斯深深呼吸，青草折断的气味充斥鼻腔。

该放手了，但他不情愿得像个在糖果店橱窗前被要求离开的孩子。这个迟来的拥抱太过珍贵，他无可抑制的流连。

他正想松开的时候会议室的门开了，三队队长文森特探了个头进来：“太好了，这个会议室没人用……”

他的声音戛然而止，忒修斯赶紧放开纽特。两人分开的时候文森特的脸白了，他是在袭击当晚前来支援的第一批傲罗，他认得莉莉的脸。

他非常明显的咕嘟吞咽了一下，露出一副“我什么也没看见”的表情来，慢慢开始后撤。

忒修斯和纽特一起看着他，这位傲罗像一只乌龟那样把头缓缓地缩回门缝后，然后门缝也缓缓缩小，最后那扇门悄无声息、鬼鬼祟祟的合上了。就像一切都没有发生过，没有人看见忒修斯搂着安全部长的夫人不肯放开。

“完了。”忒修斯说。他刚才已经看见文森特背后那群傲罗的眼睛了，他们大概是想找个空着的会议室开会，不巧和忒修斯选中了同样的地点。

“如果帕西在下次任务中让我去堵炮口，大概是不会有人奇怪为什么的。”忒修斯绝望的说。

纽特同情的拍了拍他的肩膀。


	13. Chapter 13

“我不敢相信你竟然带着一瓶毒品过了海关，忒修斯。”帕西瓦尔不可置信的说。“你知道这违反了多少条法律吗？”

“它和吐真剂一样，只是审讯用的必需品，我打申请了。”忒修斯把一卷羊皮纸交给他。“只要你签个字就行。”

纽特没法解释自己拿到药水的渠道，忒修斯只好不情不愿的认下了罪名。好在他从小就开始为纽特打掩护，背起锅来表情自然，丝毫不露破绽。

帕西瓦尔买帐了，他瞪了忒修斯一眼，一把抓过羊皮纸来。

“你该在入境前就提交的。”他咬牙切齿。“如果你再——”

“不会的，我保证。”忒修斯赶紧说，“仅此一次。”

帕西瓦尔把那张纸从上到下仔细看了一遍，拿起羽毛笔潦草的签了名。

“下次再有这种先斩后奏的事，你就别想入境了。”他恐吓忒修斯。“偷渡高浓度毒品，还成功了——我真该把你和那些瘾君子一起关两天。”

“把毒贩和买家关在一起恐怕不是个好主意。”忒修斯开玩笑的说。

帕西瓦尔冷冷的看了他一眼，他立刻闭嘴了。

“一会自己去边检交罚款。五百卓锅。”帕西瓦尔敲敲桌子。“因为你非法携带违禁物品入境。”

“我会去的。”忒修斯叹口气。

五百卓锅不是小数目。纽特在忒修斯身边不安的蠕动了一下，帕西瓦尔注意到了，黑眼睛看过来。

“脚还水肿吗？”他温和的问，态度与刚才天渊之别。他挥手召来一只扶手椅在纽特身后。“你站太久了，也许坐下会比较好。”

“我也很好，谢谢你的关心。老友。”忒修斯平板的说。

帕西瓦尔没理他。

“审讯完格林德沃后我要和你好好谈谈法律常识。斯卡曼德傲罗。”

他们已经和帕西瓦尔说明了过程，并且成功混合了迷梦药水和吐真剂。但有了一个新的难题：他们不知道什么样的梦能让格林德沃说真话。

“也许他的梦里全都是更伟大的利益。”帕西瓦尔嘲讽的说。“关于怎么建立一个只有万分之一的人受惠的新世界。”

“那是不可能问出想要的信息的。”忒修斯说。“那必须是一个安全，放松的梦，在那里他可以无所顾忌的畅所欲言。”

“格林德沃的天堂。”帕西瓦尔长叹一口气，“我真不知道那会是什么样的。”

“我知道。”纽特突然说。两个傲罗一起看向他。

“我可以告诉你们。”纽特平静的说。“但审讯格林德沃的时候我要在场。”

“不行。”帕西瓦尔一口拒绝。“这事没得商量。”

“我怀疑格林德沃的药剂里除了龙血以外，还有别的神奇动物原料参与其中。”纽特说。“而且为了充分了解他的药理，你们需要一个有很强的魔药学和动物学知识的人在场。”

“我读了你所有的书稿。而且我恰巧对魔药略知一二。”帕西瓦尔眉毛都不抬，“需要给你看我的注册治疗师证吗？”

“你不该见格林德沃，纽特。”忒修斯也帮腔。“你在想什么呢？”

“我有一个问题需要问他。”纽特只好说。“一个非常重要的问题。”

“那个问题是什么？我们可以帮你问。”

“只能是我。”纽特坚持道。“我要亲耳听见答案。”

“我们不会让平民参与审讯的。”帕西瓦尔严肃的说。“这个话题到此为止了。”

“我能让格林德沃开口。”

“格林德沃总会开口的。”忒修斯说，“只是时间问题。别任性，纽特。”

“但你没有时间了，不是吗？”纽特低声说。

忒修斯还没反应过来，纽特就用魔杖对准了他。“原形立现！”

帕西瓦尔惊得后退一步。忒修斯的伪装褪去了，底下仍是同一个人，但他不再是干净整洁、精神抖擞的样子了。他的脸色青灰，眼窝深陷，棕发有些凌乱，似乎主人过于疲倦，已经无暇注意它们是否整齐了。

“你多久没睡了？”帕西瓦尔低声问，看着忒修斯眼里的层层血丝。

忒修斯没回答，只是揉了揉自己的额头。“纽特。”他疲惫的说，声音有些哑。“我真后悔替你顶锅。”

纽特倔强的看回去。

“你早该告诉我们。”他强硬的说。“你不能总是装作自己一切都好。”

“诅咒在消耗你。”帕西瓦尔抽出魔杖扫过忒修斯全身上下。“你的状态很糟糕，而且严重缺乏睡眠。”

“你为什么不睡觉，忒修斯？”

“我不能睡。”忒修斯低声说。“我总在不断的梦到谋杀你，方式越来越具体。有一天我梦见我打开你的公寓大门，把你掐死在睡梦中，醒来的时候发现自己已经走到了你的公寓门口！那诅咒在驱使我，帕西。”

他给他们看他的魔杖，手柄拿了下来，中间是空的，没有装杖芯。

“我不能冒这个险。”他看起来绝望已极。“你是我最好的朋友。”

“格林德沃必须开口。”帕西瓦尔说，好像下定了某种决心。“而且要快。”

“带我去见格林德沃。”纽特说，声音很冷静。“我能让他开口。”

忒修斯苦笑一声：“纽特，你是在拿我谈条件吗？”

“我关心你，忒修斯。”纽特咬着牙说。“我当然关心你。但我有必须见他的理由。”

“走吧。”帕西瓦尔打断他，他深深看了纽特一眼，眼里有明显的失望和不解。纽特偏过头去。

“我们去监狱。”

他们打开牢门时格林德沃几乎是惊喜的。

“小斯卡曼德先生，真是娇客啊。”他笑嘻嘻的说。

他话音未落帕西瓦尔的昏迷咒就到了，一道红光直击他的胸口，把他打得连椅子一起向后仰去。椅子晃回来时他的头耷拉在胸前，已经陷入了深度昏迷中。

帕西瓦尔挥挥魔杖撤去了半圆的遮罩，忒修斯上前扳开格林德沃的嘴，把淡紫色的药剂倒在他的舌头上。药效是立竿见影的，格林德沃仍然闭着眼睛，但直起了身子，表情像一个梦游的人。

纽特上前一步，一只聆贝出现在他手中，他用魔杖敲了一下，那雪白的贝壳就一张一合地说起话来。一个很熟悉的声音。

“你在戈德里克山谷。”那温文的声音缓缓的说，也许是帕西瓦尔的错觉，那声音有些颤抖。“那是1899年的夏天，你刚从谷仓出来。”

聆贝合上了。格林德沃抬起头来，仍然闭着眼睛，露出了一个温柔得让他们毛骨悚然的微笑来。

那是属于少年人的笑，既纯净又桀骜，眼角眉梢都是骄傲的青春。

纽特退回来。

“你们先问吧。”他轻声说。“要快。”


	14. Chapter 14

“说出你是谁。”帕西瓦尔说。

格林德沃没有回话，他闭着眼睛露出疑惑的表情来，那是个属于年轻人的疑惑，表情鲜明，不加掩饰。

“你是谁？为什么会在这里？”

三人在桌子后坐着，看另一头闭着眼的格林德沃，他比清醒时也没有好对付到哪里去，审讯从一开始就陷入僵局。格林德沃压根不是个会在梦里口无遮拦的人，一个问题抛出来，他就极具防备心的反问出两个来。好像哪怕在梦里，他也对既定事实怀抱着极大的不屑和怀疑。

帕西瓦尔和忒修斯对看一眼。忒修斯探身向前。

“说出下一次圣徒集会的地点。”忒修斯尝试道。

“这里不太对劲。”格林德沃回答，他的头向一边侧着，好像在和一个看不见的朋友交谈。“我们该弄清这里发生了什么，阿不思。”

他在椅子上动了一下，歪了歪头，眼皮下眼珠滚动。他在试图从梦中醒来。帕西瓦尔背后一寒，魔杖立刻对准了他。他的余光看到忒修斯也做了同样的事。哪怕面对的是昏睡的格林德沃，他们的每一根神经也仍然高度紧张。

这个黑巫师带给他们的创伤太大了，他有时仍会想到被关押时那无穷无尽的钻心咒，也许这记忆将跟随他一生。他看了一眼忒修斯，他全身绷紧如弓弦，钢蓝的眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯住格林德沃，长期与诅咒对抗严重削弱了他的精神，他现在苍白憔悴，紧张得像一只被逼到绝境的狼。

他希望格林德沃立刻去死，但他们现在还得让他感觉到安全舒适。

“这里没什么不对劲的。你在这里很好。”他不耐烦的回答。“你在三周前诅咒了一个人，诅咒的内容是什么？”

“我闻到了阴谋的气味。”年轻的格林德沃说，手指抽动了一下，似乎想去拿魔杖。“小心点，阿不思。”

他似乎真的很在意梦境中的那个朋友。帕西瓦尔有些惊讶，他不敢相信格林德沃竟会关心过任何人。他看着格林德沃转头四顾，似乎要找出潜伏在他梦境的威胁。他已经察觉到了，即将醒来，这场审讯即将失败。

“诅咒的内容是什么！”他焦灼起来。“回答我！”

“你是谁？”格林德沃说，手抬了起来，似乎握着一根看不见的魔杖。“你为什么要打扰我们？”

他暴怒起身，却被一只修长的手按了回去。纽特先站了起来，他望向帕西瓦尔和忒修斯，静静的把一根手指竖在嘴唇上。

他绕过桌子走向格林德沃，魔杖指向自己的喉咙。

“那儿没有人，盖勒特。”他在格林德沃耳边说，声音温文尔雅，和聆贝里那个声音一模一样。

“让我们继续往前走吧。”他的语调和缓，有种奇异的顿挫，与他的老师竟有九分相似。“我想早些回去喝柠檬水。”

令帕西瓦尔惊讶的是，格林德沃真的在这句话面前平静了下来。

“你对柠檬的热爱真是无穷无尽，阿不思。”他快乐的说，手垂了下来，眼皮下的眼珠不再滚动。“也许我该在嘴里含上一颗柠檬雪宝，这样你就会多吻我几次。”

昏暗的囚室里一片死寂，帕西瓦尔和忒修斯对视，都看见了彼此眼里的震惊。纽特平静的看了他俩一眼。

“我有一些事想不通，盖勒特。”他用阿不思·邓布利多的声音说。“也许只有你才能给我答案。”

“只要是我知道的。”格林德沃保证道。“任何事。”

“盖勒特，下一次圣徒集会的地点在哪？”

“拉雪兹公墓，你真该和我一起去巴黎，我们可以在塞纳河边上漫步直到天黑，我知道夏特雷附近有一家非常不错的酒馆，老板是个非常强大的巫师，她发明的变形术简直登峰造极。你会喜欢的。”

“我很期待。”纽特轻声说。“这个集会在什么时候开始呢？”

“别担心，你会知道的。我会让全城都看得见。”

帕西瓦尔用魔杖在空中勾画，烟雾组成的字句浮现在空气中，纽特无声的阅读了一会。

“你为什么要诅咒忒修斯·斯卡曼德，盖勒特？”

“他是我达成目标的重要一步。在诅咒的影响下，他会自发自动的把‘母马’带到我面前。并且会不顾一切的抹除所有障碍。一石二鸟，对不对？”格林德沃笑了，好像在向谁得意的炫耀自己的才能。

“而且他发出过死咒，有裂缝的灵魂更容易得手。”

“‘母马’是什么？”

“那些服用了龙血药剂的巫师。他们肚子里的都是新世界的希望。”格林德沃听起来正是个满怀期待的少年。“但我的‘实验材料’消耗得太快了，总是不断需要补充新人，药剂的制作过程又那么复杂。唉，我真希望他们能死得慢一点儿。”

忒修斯咬紧了牙，脸侧线条锋利，额头的血管暴怒的突出。帕西瓦尔伸手按住他的肩膀，生怕他控制不住自己去揍格林德沃。

“龙血药剂都需要什么材料？”

“和你提出的设想差不多，只是减少一半流液草的用量，把魔豆换成整个的豆荚。”

“但我们的实验从没成功过。”纽特喃喃的说，“无论是用什么样的草药配比……”

“根本不是草药的事，阿不思。”格林德沃不耐烦的打断他，“只有一个办法才能从无到有创造生命的温床。你忘了吗？”

“我恐怕有些记不清了，盖勒特。”纽特用那温文顿挫的语调说。“启发我吧。”

“你的记性真是太坏了，连自己的想法都记不得。但你仍然是个天才，阿不思。特别可爱的那种。”格林德沃充满爱意的说。

“用自己的生命交换一条，甚至更多的宝贵的巫师生命，这应该是这些麻瓜生命中最高光的时刻了。”

囚室里短暂的沉默了一会，烟雾组成的字迹在空中缓缓消散。

“这药剂需要谋杀一个人。”纽特低声说。“就为了能多生一个孩子。”

“不是谋杀，是献祭。”格林德沃纠正他。“而且是三个人。三真是个神奇的数字，不是吗？”

纽特悚然。两个傲罗也微微变色。

“你已经做了多少副药了？”

“哦，很多。多得我都不耐烦了。”格林德沃懒懒的说，好像真心感到无聊。“我在奥地利几乎用光了一个小镇的人，但没有一副药成功。”

他顿了一下。“我怀疑是血统问题。”

纽特念着空中的字句，帕西瓦尔又在下面书写了另一行。“现在成功了几例？”

“不够多。”格林德沃很惆怅。“没有安全到我敢让你喝的地步。而且分娩困难的问题我也始终没能解决。男性的骨盆还是太窄了。”

“MACUSA里有人在向你通风报信，他是谁？”

“一个无关紧要的小角色。你为什么在意这个？”格林德沃又开始挣动，眼皮下眼珠滚动，手指开始抽动。“你为什么总在想别人？为什么你身边总有那么多‘别人’？”

纽特忽然转到格林德沃面前，背向帕西瓦尔和忒修斯，他的声音很低，只有他和格林德沃能听得到。“那根接骨木魔杖的主人到底是谁，盖勒特？我需要知道这个。非常需要。”

“是……”格林德沃声音很低，纽特凑上前去。

“退后！”帕西瓦尔忽然暴喝。一股无形的力量猛的拉着纽特后退，格林德沃蓦地睁眼，抬手去抓纽特握着魔杖的手。

“速速禁锢！”

格林德沃的手离纽特的魔杖只差一寸了，却突然垂直的坠落向桌面，像被磁铁吸住似的啪一声粘在桌子上。忒修斯的无杖束缚咒锁住了他，让他全身上下能动的只剩了一双眼睛。

格林德沃睁眼，帕西瓦尔把纽特往后拉，忒修斯紧跟着放出无杖束缚咒，这三件事几乎在同一时间发生，帕西瓦尔和忒修斯的配合天衣无缝。只是电光火石的一瞬之间，局势就已经落定了。

他惊魂未定的回头看，两个傲罗都站起来了，居高临下的看着被凝固在桌上的格林德沃，后者的手仍不甘的伸向前方。

只要再往前一寸，格林德沃就能重新拿到魔杖。纽特后退了一步，满背冷汗。他的脸微微刺痛，那是空气中还残留着咒语的回响。

“你是个幸运的人，小斯卡曼德先生。”格林德沃冷笑道。“但这种幸运还能带你走多远呢？”

“轮不到你操心。”

忒修斯挥挥手，把他扔回椅子上。帕西瓦尔重新唤出那泛着火光的半圆，把他扣在里面。

格林德沃抬起头来。“真心话环节结束了，绅士们。”

他似乎完全没有被刚才失败的逃跑企图所影响，又变回了那个疯狂的黑巫师，他对他们成竹在胸的咧嘴笑，一只瞳孔像死人一样惨白。

“真是一场美梦啊。”他感叹一声，又转头看向纽特。“完美的模仿，小斯卡曼德先生。我都要忍不住吻你了。”

纽特退回桌子后面，忒修斯上前一步遮在他身前。“感谢你的配合，格林德沃先生。”他平板的说。“我们今天就到这吧。”

“免费赠送最后一条信息，邓布利多的好学生。”三人离开时格林德沃亲热的叫。“你想知道‘母马’的死亡率，对吗？”

纽特回过头来。

“男性受试者的死亡率是百分之百。”格林德沃微笑。“无一生还。”


	15. Chapter 15

漆黑的双重栅格门关上了，铁铸的电梯轻震一下，开始移动，一点光亮从地底最深处升起，迅速冲向上层的MACUSA大楼。

电梯里一片死寂，帕西瓦尔和忒修斯都目视前方，面无表情。纽特也和他们一起沉默，但他穿着风尘仆仆的蓝大衣，蹬着脏兮兮的龙皮靴，气质与两位西装革履的傲罗大相径庭。比起安全部长夫人，他倒更像是被帕西瓦尔和忒修斯逮捕归案的犯人。

可能他还真是。他的疏忽大意几乎酿成大祸，要不是傲罗们反应快，他大约只能戴着手铐脚镣在法庭上解释为什么自己会放走史上最著名的黑巫师。

“邓布利多究竟想知道什么？”忒修斯突然开口。

“别否认。”纽特刚张嘴他就打断道。“一个不能让英美魔法部知道的问题，这只能来自邓布利多。”

纽特沉默了一下。他没说错，这的确是邓布利多让他问的问题。

“老魔杖的主人大多并不是坏人。但它的诱惑直接来自于邪恶的命运。持有它的人都以为自己可以得偿所愿，一生顺遂，最后却都死于冷血的谋杀。”邓布利多在通讯时对他说，语气苦涩。

“只有很少的人能抵御住一根永远不败的魔杖的诱惑，让我们不要用它来考验人性吧，纽特。人性是不该被考验的。”

他看着忒修斯。他和帕西瓦尔太像了。忒修斯从战场上回来之后常常连续几天都不合眼，独自在家附近的田野上漫无目的的游荡。帕西瓦尔在夜里会忽然惊醒，握着自己的魔杖一言不发的枯坐。

他们都因力量不够而被伤害过，又想让这世界变得更好，想保护身边的人，都急切的想变得更强。

他们会是老魔杖完美的猎物。他们不能知道。

“我不能说。”他回答。“对不起。”

“我不是在请求。”忒修斯阴郁的说，他在诅咒的折磨之下脾气坏极了，直接跳过了平时跟纽特讲道理的阶段。“邓布利多究竟问了什么？”

“这可能对案情有帮助。我们需要一切可以获取的信息。”帕西瓦尔在另一边说，声音温和。但是那种对犯人说“坦白从宽”的温和。

“这与案情无关。”

“把这留给专业人士判断吧。”忒修斯一字一板。“知情不报也是犯罪。”

纽特听到这话首先看了一眼帕西瓦尔，如果真要关他，必须是MACUSA说了算。

他名义上的丈夫对他通情达理的点点头。“我恐怕也认为你说出来会比较好。”

他俩玩起“好傲罗，坏傲罗”这套来真是比他们的咒语配合还要天衣无缝。纽特咬咬牙，忒修斯已经很难对付了，再加一个帕西瓦尔，他恐怕无法全身而退。他扭头查看表盘上的数字，希望电梯能赶紧到地方让他离开。但电梯表盘上的数字静止不动，有人让电梯停在了半空中。

“哦，拜托。”他万般无奈的叫道。“真的？”

帕西瓦尔耸耸肩，看起来一点也不真诚。“电梯偶尔会出故障的。”

“赶紧把你知道的说出来。”忒修斯硬邦邦的说。“我们接下来还有很多事要讨论。”

纽特干脆低下头沉默。他这一套对付忒修斯屡试不爽，他一低头，忒修斯就像一只绕着乌龟打转的狗，反复尝试但总也打不开入口。从小到大，他只要露出这个姿态，很快忒修斯就会放弃的。

但他的脸被一只手抬了起来，帕西瓦尔的黑眼睛认真的看着他。他看起来真是迷人极了，眉目清晰深刻，平整宽阔的额头像上好的雪花石雕。他看得有些发呆，帕西瓦尔对他眨眨眼，他睫毛很长。

“告诉我们吧，亲爱的。”他捧着纽特的脸，声音温存，像颗裹着糖衣的炮弹。“这可能很重要。”

该死。

正在纽特疯狂思索借口的时候，他感到下腹微微一跳，好像一只鸟儿振翅，羽尖带起轻风。他惊讶的往前走了一步，帕西瓦尔以为他要摔倒，赶紧扶住他。“怎么了？”

解决方案来了。“我感觉有些累，帕西。”他轻声说，手暗示性的捂住小腹。“想去休息一下。”

电梯立刻就动了起来。帕西瓦尔让他靠在自己肩膀上，一手探下去开始探查他的小腹。纽特没忍住，在他的肩头窃笑了一下。

他一笑忒修斯就无可奈何的转过头来看他，他的神情疲惫异常，好像肩膀上压着全世界，而那重量几乎要把他压垮了。纽特赶紧闭上嘴，继续面无表情的看向前方。

治疗术的触手温和的抚触他的内脏，他猛然想到格林德沃的话。100%死亡率的男性受试者……

他能让自己和这个孩子成功活下来吗？

帕西瓦尔抓住了他的手，纽特回头看他。帕西瓦尔的脸色也并不好，但黑眼睛仍关切的看着他，好像在无声的询问他情况如何。纽特轻轻摇头，反握住他的手。

电梯门打开了，忒修斯率先走了出去。他们跟在后面，帕西瓦尔仍然握着他的手，他的手比纽特的冷，敞开的衣袖拂过两人的手腕。

“我要写信给邓布利多。”纽特一进办公室的门就抢先说。“有了诅咒的具体内容，他会知道怎么解的。”

“不用急着通知你的老师。”帕西瓦尔轻描淡写的回答，拉开一把椅子让他坐下。“这个诅咒不算太难，解开它还在我的能力范畴内。”

纽特惊讶的看他，但忒修斯看起来仿佛毫不意外。

“当然了。”他平静的理了下领带。“你在很多年前就是这方面的专家了。”

“当然了。”帕西瓦尔用同样的话回答他，但声音苦涩。纽特莫名有些担心起来。“你最近有没有特别想去的地方，忒修斯？”

“想去的地方？”

帕西瓦尔举起魔杖对准忒修斯，复杂的挥舞了一下。忒修斯的动作停滞了，像木偶似的楞在原地。

“也许你之前从来没去过，甚至没有听说过，但你日日夜夜都在想它，做梦都想带弟弟去那里。”帕西瓦尔的声音低缓缥缈，催人入梦。

“那是一个没有危险的地方，只要你们到了那里，你就再也不需要为纽特的安全烦心……”

“纽特在那里会万无一失。”忒修斯缓缓的说，声音如在梦中。“是的……”

“那个地方是什么样的？”

“起浓雾的森林，空气里有海腥味。”让纽特震惊的，忒修斯竟然缓缓举起魔杖对准帕西瓦尔。“没有人能阻碍……”

啪的一声十分响亮，忒修斯的脸被一股无形的力量打得偏了过去。魔杖落地的同时他倒退一步，仿佛恍然大悟似的清醒过来。

“你完全没必要这么狠的！”他义愤填膺的说，捂着自己的半张脸。

“抱歉。”帕西瓦尔半心半意的说。“一时没控制住。”

“事情已经很明确了，你需要把纽特带到那森林里‘属于格林德沃的某处’。按照格林德沃所说的，你把纽特带给他，诅咒完成，你就自由了。”

“就这么简单？”纽特问。

“对，除了要在对敌人一无所知的情况下把你们送进格林德沃的老巢外，就这么简单。”

“但你不能在场。”忒修斯说。“不知为何我总会想先杀了你再带走纽特。”

他说这话时有点尴尬，但帕西瓦尔似乎早已预料到了。

“你把我标记为阻止你带走纽特的‘阻碍’。”他慢条斯理的说。“所以被诅咒彻底控制时，如果我在纽特身边，你就会想尽办法杀死我。”

“让其他人跟在我们后面。”忒修斯立刻说。“你不需要来。”

“戈德斯坦恩会带一队人跟在你们身后，剩下的人我会请塞拉菲娜带队。”帕西瓦尔拉开椅子坐在桌子后面。他拿起笔似乎想写点什么，但桌面上破天荒的空空如也。他停了一下，在旁边改好的报告里抽出一份，开始逐行批阅上面的行文错误。

就像有些大象在焦虑时会无意义的撕扯灌木那样，帕西瓦尔一旦感到紧张就会开始写写画画，这是纽特在和他的相处中观察到的一种行为习惯。他在写字时肩膀微微松弛，背部不再紧绷，如果不是场合不对，他就像个低头认真写病历的治疗师。

“在我们被格林德沃关押时，旁边的房间里有一个女人活了下来。她服用了龙血药剂，彼时已有五个月的身孕。她在临盆前一个月失踪了，再出现的时候已经是一具尸体，身上都是伤痕和淤青，肚子被剖开了。有人抓住了她，折磨了她一个月，然后拿走了她的孩子。”

“他们要的不是‘母马’。”忒修斯低声说，“他们要的是孩子。”

“她被发现时在一座海滨小城边，附近有一片很大的林区。我让三队的去搜查了一遍，一无所获。”帕西瓦尔摊开一些照片在桌上。“如果真的有人在里面藏了什么，那也一定隐藏得很好。”

忒修斯低头仔细查看。

“我在梦里见过这森林。”他脱口而出，指向照片中的某一张。“就是这里。”

“戈德斯坦恩会把你们带到森林外缘，然后让你在诅咒的指引下带走纽特。找到地点完成诅咒后，你需要立刻放出信号。安全部会配合当地傲罗进入清场。”

帕西瓦尔继续批改那份报告，甚至开始挨个圈出上面用得不对的标点符号。不论这份报告是谁交的，他或她今天都不会过得太开心了。

帕西瓦尔全程没有说任何担心纽特安全的话，他也不需要说。纽特盯着那不断移动的羽毛笔尖想。他非常清楚这是一件我一定会去做的事。

“我会在你解除诅咒后的第一时间抵达。”

“那里很可能禁止一切通讯或测绘手段。”忒修斯说。“格林德沃不会那么轻易的暴露自己的位置。信息会很难送出去。”

帕西瓦尔总算放下了笔。“我本来想等到把你的诅咒解决之后再做这件事的。”他拉开抽屉，取出一个小盒子来。

“毕竟你的祝福是很重要的，而我不想用解咒胁迫你。”

梅林啊，难怪他那么紧张。纽特看着帕西瓦尔起身，拿着盒子走到他面前，自己也站了起来面对他。

“我以为我会是抢先一步的那个人。”纽特低声说。

“不能总让你占先了，是不是？”帕西瓦尔声音也很低沉。他单膝跪在纽特面前，打开了那只小盒子，里面是一只形制奇异的指环，银色的蝎子蜷成一圈，足肢环抱着一颗巨大的绿宝石。

那是一只非常逼真的蝎子，披坚执锐，尾刺像刀一样锋利——

“它的后腹部多了一个体节。”纽特脱口说。

“严肃点，纽特。”忒修斯说。“有人在求婚呢。”

“对。”帕西瓦尔很顺畅的接话，毫不意外的样子。“格雷夫斯家的毒蝎的确比普通蝎子长一点。相信你绝不会认错的。”

“我会永远记住的。”纽特不好意思的说，感觉自己在毁掉一个重要的时刻。帕西瓦尔笑了。

他还跪在地上，抬起头来，黑眼睛深深的看纽特。“牛顿·阿尔忒弥斯·费铎·斯卡曼德。你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

这个场景很是有些奇怪，他还是女性的身体，穿着灰扑扑的大衣，蹬着一双脏靴子。而帕西瓦尔西装革履的跪在他面前，托着一只昂贵的戒指。他们刚刚进行了一段有关节肢动物的对话，忒修斯还习惯性的训了他。

办公室里一片奇异的宁静，纽特看着帕西瓦尔仰起的脸，不知为何想起了他的阿尼玛格斯那温和安静的眼睛。他给那匹黑马带上衔铁的时候，它就用这样温和安静的目光看着他，已经做好了让他驾驭的准备。

“是的。”纽特低声说。“当然。”

他伸出手，那只指环展开了，银色的蝎子活了过来，爬上他的手。他看着那危险的毒物爬到了他的指端，停住了。银色的甲壳身体反弓成有力的弧形，尖锐的尾刺标枪般竖起在空中，静静的等待着。

“牛顿·阿尔忒弥斯·费铎·斯卡曼德。我在此与你结契。”帕西瓦尔低语道，他的声音带着深沉的回响，像是从古老的洞穴里传来。“你的血即是我的血，你的仇恨即是我的仇恨。你所在的，我必跟随。我所向的，你必知悉。”

这带着森冷气息的誓言不像是在求婚，倒像是要寻仇。纽特想起格雷夫斯家族在渡海前往美国前，在爱尔兰已经繁衍了上千年，他们的声名在中世纪达到鼎盛。那时的新郎在燃着火光的圣坛前为新娘套上戒指，就可以名正言顺的出兵征讨她的敌人。

不知道为什么，纽特扭头看了一眼忒修斯。他正看着那只银蝎，眼神难测。

“考虑清楚，纽特。”他的哥哥说，声音冷肃。“格雷夫斯的毒蝎从不会放过它的仇人，也绝不容忍背叛。我们在说的是你的一生。你真的要这么做吗？”

“我们可以不做这个。”帕西瓦尔轻声说，那森严庄重的气息褪去了，他仍然跪在纽特面前，握着他的手。“你可以慢慢考虑。”

“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。我与你结契。”纽特毫不犹豫的说。“无论这誓言引向什么——我对你的忠诚直到坟墓。”

帕西瓦尔吻他的手，嘴唇重重压在他手背上。

“这会有点疼的。”他说。

银蝎尾巴迅速的一挥，纽特的指尖猛地痛起来，那疼痛极其剧烈，像是他的手直接被按在了熔岩上。他激痛之下本能的缩手，但帕西瓦尔紧紧拉住他不放。他看着自己的指尖流出一滴血来，蝎子把口器凑了上去，缓缓将那滴血吸尽了。然后它向纽特的指根爬去，身体渐渐缩小，终于在他的无名指上蛰伏下来，重新变回了一枚指环。

“你是它的主人了。”帕西瓦尔轻柔的说。“从今往后它为你驱使。”

纽特茫然的点点头，手上的疼痛渐渐减轻了，这蝎子没有往伤口里注入毒液，他想。如果它有毒液的话。

“这个血契戒指除了把我弟弟的人生与你绑在一起，还有什么用？”忒修斯冷冷的问。“它作为一个门钥匙，要的未免太多了。”

“首先它是个婚戒。”帕西瓦尔解释道。“它还是一枚家族印信，格雷夫斯家的每一扇门都会为它的主人打开。但我希望你打开金库大门时不要带上嗅嗅。”他又开玩笑的对纽特补充一句。

纽特点点头，但脑中已经出现了自己在格雷夫斯家的金库里逮嗅嗅的画面。

帕西瓦尔站了起来，手抹过纽特手上的血痕，它立刻就愈合得不见踪影。“它可以把你带回我身旁。”他敲敲自己的黑蝎领针。“也可以反其道而行。”

“而且它的蛰刺会让任何胆敢冒犯你的人生不如死。他会永远活在不可忍受的剧痛中，直到咽气前最后一刻。”

他说出这些话时表情平静，但语调冷酷。忒修斯皱了皱眉，动了一下。帕西瓦尔没看他。

“我大概不会需要用到这个功能的。”纽特说，满怀顾虑的触摸那只蝎子细长的尾节。“但真是精妙的设计。”

“等你们解开诅咒，激活它。我会立刻抵达的。”

“至于另一件事。”忒修斯斟字酌句的开口。“你……”

“我们回来再讨论它。”纽特立刻打断道。他现在最不想听到的就是邓布利多这几个字。“现在最要紧的是解开你的诅咒。”

“是的。”帕西瓦尔同意道。“让诅咒带你去该去的地方，然后我们一劳永逸的解决这个问题。而且要快，在格林德沃把消息传出去之前。”

敲门声响起。帕西瓦尔挥手开门，把蒂娜放了进来。

“目前的最后一个问题。”忒修斯说。“我不知道怎么让诅咒带走我。”

“那很简单。”帕西瓦尔回答。“你只要安心睡一觉就行了。”


	16. Chapter 16

帕西瓦尔在安全部长的办公室里变出了一张床。

“上床去。”他对忒修斯说。

黑铁的框架，尖利的线条，纽特还是第一次见到长得这么不近人情的一张床。但它看起来又的确很舒适，蓬松的枕头安歇在干净的被褥上，纽特伸手去摸被面，触手柔软，让人情不自禁的期盼一夜好眠。

但忒修斯看到那张床就像见到一只喷火的匈牙利树蜂那样退了一步。

“不行。”他说。“我不能睡。”

“你需要充足和高质量的睡眠。”帕西瓦尔说。“你现在这样去参加行动只是送羊入虎口。”

“你知道我睡着了会做什么。”忒修斯疲惫的说。纽特看得出他已经很累了，只是勉强站在那儿。那张床现在对他的吸引力可能远大于十万金加隆。

“你不会的。”帕西瓦尔挥挥魔杖，窗帘渐次拉上，灯光暗了下去。整间屋子似乎都做好了入睡的准备。

“我会引导你进入一种无法行动的休眠状态。”他解释道。“你不会做梦，身体完全麻痹，哪怕有人用钻心咒试图叫醒你，你也不会有反应。这比起睡，更像是死。只是你仍会复活。”

“这会持续多久？”

“持续到我决定让你醒来为止。”

“我从没听说过这样的咒语。”忒修斯困惑的说。

“这不是咒语，这是沉睡诅咒。”帕西瓦尔掏出一只尖锐的东西，看起来像个黑色的纺锤。“只有诅咒才能对抗另一个诅咒。你相信我吗？”

忒修斯沉默半晌，耸耸肩。

“说老实话，不太相信。”他脱掉外套，解下领带挂在一边，钻进被子里。“但我也没有别的选择了，是不是？”

帕西瓦尔出了一口气，不予置评。他坐到床边，拿出那只纺锤：“手伸出来。”

忒修斯没伸手，他仍然疑虑的看着那只纺锤。“除了你的意志，还有别的办法让我醒过来吗？”

“有，真爱之吻。”帕西瓦尔没好气的说。“邪恶的我会把你放在水晶棺里冻到你的公主来吻醒你为止。放心了吗，睡美人？”

纽特没忍住笑了，忒修斯也笑了一下。帕西瓦尔在和忒修斯斗嘴的时候额外活泼，在这昏暗的灯光下他的轮廓柔和了些，纽特依稀看出一点他年轻时的样子。

“晚安，忒修斯。”纽特说。

“晚安，弟弟。”忒修斯回答。他伸手握住那只纺锤，仰视帕西瓦尔的脸。

“我相信你，医生。”他像个麻瓜病患一样说。“晚安。”

他把手指按在纺锤的尖端，刺出一滴血来。立刻就闭上眼睛，陷入睡眠中去了。

“我早就不是医生了。”帕西瓦尔对他的睡脸说，声音里有一丝阴霾。他似乎不太喜欢这个称呼，纽特直觉的伸手按住他的肩膀，他握住纽特的手拍了拍，站起身来。

“我们该去开会了。”他亲一下纽特的脸。“可能会有点无聊，试着别走神太厉害，好吗？”

他判断得一点没错。会议的确极其无聊。纽特在战情室里坐了大概半个小时精神就涣散了，傲罗队伍的人员分配和进攻路线纲领像一堆苍蝇在他耳中嗡嗡作响，哪怕在讲话的是他的伴侣也不行。帕西瓦尔正站在一张悬垂的地图前分配指令，声音冷酷威严，他和一群高级傲罗们围坐在长桌边，蒂娜在他身边用一个小本子紧张的刷刷记录。

“……每组必须有一个能用守护神传信的战斗巫师。如果缺人就问三队的文森特队长借调。”

“我们队开心的人比较多。”一个身材魁梧的傲罗咧嘴笑道。“个个都能放守护神。”

“每个大队两个医疗傲罗。医疗队会分配中级以上的医疗傲罗给你们。”

“我可不想带治疗师，老板。”文森特一口拒绝。“没有多余的人手保护他们。”

“我们不需要人保护！”长桌末端一个白衣女傲罗愤愤的说。“医疗傲罗和你们一样受过战斗训练！”

“但他们没有什么时间去磨练战斗技巧，对吧？”文森特乐呵呵的回道，粗大的手指心不在焉的交握，骨节劈啪作响。“你们乖乖呆在后方是最好的，等待战斗结束再……”

“有些伤员是等不到战斗结束的。文森特。”帕西瓦尔毫不动容。“医疗傲罗同样需要锻炼的机会。”

“好歹减少到一个吧，老板。”文森特哀求道，他环顾周围，傲罗队长们纷纷点头表示支持。

“我不是在请求，文森特。”帕西瓦尔漠无表情。“下一个议题。”

治疗师不是一个在傲罗中受欢迎的职业，纽特明白了。帕西瓦尔加入MACUSA的时候，是不是也是个医疗傲罗？他看向安全部长冷肃的脸。年轻的帕西瓦尔要付出多少努力，才能赢得其他傲罗的尊敬？

他年轻的时候是什么样的呢？和战前的忒修斯一样开朗爱笑吗？他盯着帕西瓦尔霜白的鬓角，心不在焉的转着手上的银蝎戒指。他从什么时候开始以这么冷酷的形象示人的？

帕西瓦尔没穿外套，黑色西装掐出背部优雅结实的线条。纽特盯着他的腰线看了一会注意力就滑向别处了，脑中是一段起伏的漆黑马背。重挽马是冷血马，不耐奔跑，纽特上次让他跑得太久了，他的体温就微微升高，摸起来温温的烫人，像一团洒了飞路粉的火焰。

“……忒修斯·斯卡曼德会在第一时间传信，所有人记住他的守护神。”帕西瓦尔在空中投射出一只很大的银白色猎狐犬。“如果来的不是这只动物，立刻汇报。”

如果一团飞路火焰不受控制地燃烧太长时间，火灰蛇就会被创造出来。纽特在纸上勾勒出一条弯弯曲曲的蛇身。火灰蛇的身体细瘦，呈灰白色，眼中闪着红光……

“……一队到位之后立刻放置显形信标，注意不要落下不会按信标盲显的人。尤其是四组，你们新人比较多。”

它们会从火焰灰烬中钻出来，游到黑暗的角落中产卵，并在身后留下一道灰迹。纽特在蛇身上描绘着尖锐的鳞片和近乎锥形的蛇吻。

“……对方很可能有复方汤剂，让大家提高警惕，答不出暗号的当场击昏。”

火灰蛇的寿命只有一个小时，它们会在隐蔽的地方将蛋产下，之后身体支离破碎、化作尘土……

“……除此之外，非战斗人员的守护神也需要大家有个印象，莉莉？”

蒂娜用力捅了他一下，正戳在他的肋骨上，纽特啊的叫了出来。一屋子傲罗都看向他，他像在课堂上被突然点了名似的，犹犹豫豫地站了起来。

“我们需要认识你的守护神，莉莉。”帕西瓦尔板着脸说。他在工作场合对待纽特的态度与对待手下的傲罗别无二致，声音里几乎不带感情。

“当然，抱歉。”纽特嚅嗫道，傲罗们带着点同情看这个娇小的红发女郎，她嫁给格雷夫斯的时候，恐怕没想到今天这样的不幸。莉莉是个极其羞怯的女人，她被人们看得连脖子都红了，深深的低下头去。

“没有守护神也没关系。”皮奎里安慰道，责备的看了帕西瓦尔一眼。“我们只是需要确定一下。你最好还是坐下休息。”

“我有的。”纽特低声说，成为一群傲罗的注意焦点让他精神紧张，作为一个常年被通缉的犯罪分子，他强压着自己跳起来逃跑的冲动。

“展示一下。”帕西瓦尔说，他的声音稍有缓和。“很快就好了。”

纽特看向他，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯正是一个处在权力位置的领导者该有的样子，衣着整肃，气势逼人，魔力的波动充塞整个战情室，他环视全场的时候，最强壮的傲罗也要避开他威严的目光。

他盯着帕西瓦尔的眼睛，回忆这个人跪在自己面前的样子。“呼神护卫！”

一只小猎犬跳了出来，在长桌上摇摇摆摆的走了一圈，停在帕西瓦尔面前坐下了。

“就是这样。”帕西瓦尔道貌岸然的说。假装没在看那只对他摇着尾巴的小狗。

等他们结束，已经是几个小时后的事了。与会人员四散开去做最后的准备工作，刚才还熙熙攘攘的战情室猛然安静下来。空旷的屋子里只剩下纽特和帕西瓦尔。帕西瓦尔还在整理文书，纽特走到他身边。

“抱歉，我不能不这么做。”帕西瓦尔说，他不再用那种苛刻的语气说话了，威严的气势消失了，他仍然是纽特熟悉的那个枕边人。他挥了挥魔杖让整理好的文件叠成一整摞，又挥了一下，它们消失了。纽特很确定它们已经出现在了他的办公桌上。“事关你和忒修斯的生命安全，我必须做好一切准备。”

“你可以温和一点的。”纽特很不高兴的说。

“那样是压不住这些老傲罗的。”帕西瓦尔潦草的亲了他一下。“我们回去说，好吗？忒修斯还在等我们。”

帕西瓦尔让他在办公室里睡觉，除了让他休息外，也让他不能参与行动会议。没有人知道他在诅咒影响下究竟会做出什么事，只好尽可能少的对他透露信息。

“忒修斯可以再睡一会。”纽特说。他伸手要拽帕西瓦尔的领带，被他轻轻握住按下去。

“这儿不行。”他的伴侣轻声说，他很担忧的看了一眼门口，纽特把他按着后脖子拉下来。他挣扎了一下，还是顺从的低下头来和纽特接吻。

白亮的灯光如有实质，照得战情室长桌上一片银亮的反光。纽特想往桌上坐，被帕西瓦尔搂着腰带开，他干脆往前走，把安全部长推在那张悬垂的美国地图上啃他的下巴。

帕西瓦尔很是惊讶。“我不知道这个房间让你这么兴奋。”

“看你在自己的领地上的行为……让我很兴奋。”纽特的手隔着衬衫绕上去摸他的背，轻轻绕着帕西瓦尔的肩胛骨下滑。“真的不能在这吗？我很想看你躺在这张桌子上是什么样的。”

帕西瓦尔与他交颈厮磨，把鼻子埋在他的头发里咬他的耳朵。“你的野心很大，亲爱的。”他在纽特耳边说。“但让我们把这里留给有需要的同事，好吗？”

他似乎真的很抗拒在这里亲热，连衬衫下摆都不肯让纽特拉出来，纽特试了好几次，都被他按住了。“真的不行，纽特。这里是办公场所。”他的声音有点严肃了，但手仍然揽着纽特的腰。“我们回办公室再说。”

纽特·斯卡曼德不合时宜的起了逆反心。他抬头看帕西瓦尔，美利坚地图在他背后像一面旗帜似的微微颤动，他的黑眼睛在爱荷华州附近眨动着，密西西比河在他脸侧流过。他看起来就像这张地图的代言人，英俊整洁，头发一丝不乱，黑蝎领针严格的约束着领口。纽特心念一动。

“我的命令能打开格雷夫斯家所有的锁，是吗？”

“任何时候。”帕西瓦尔低声笑。“你已经是它们的主人了。”

“打开。”纽特毫不犹豫的对那对栩栩如生的领针说。“我要取属于我的东西。”

“……”

一开始那对黑蝎毫无反应，纽特坚持盯着它们，过了一会，它们终于缓缓的动了起来，向两侧爬去，尾刺一闪消失在了衣褶里。

“你赢了。”帕西瓦尔无奈的说，挥手锁上了战情室的门。纽特把他的领带拉开，去拱他脖子和锁骨之间的凹窝。“你这法外之徒。速战速决，我们晚上还有行动的。”

“就是因为晚上有行动。”纽特心满意足的说，他终于把帕西瓦尔的衬衫下摆拽了出来，伸进去摸那紧实的腰线，他整个会议都在盯着那段曲线走神。帕西瓦尔心事重重的抚摸他的背，一副意兴阑珊的样子。

“让我吃饱了好上路。”

“别胡说。”帕西瓦尔严肃的说，他捧起纽特的脸。“你们会安全回来的，知道吗？我们做了万全的准备，你们只需要找到忒修斯诅咒的终点……”

“我当然会回来的。”纽特莫名其妙的看他。“我还有动物要照顾呢。”

“只有动物吗？”帕西瓦尔漫不经心的说，他捏了捏纽特的屁股。把纽特拉得紧贴在他身上。纽特顺势去咬他的耳朵。

“你也是我的动物。”纽特很确信的说。帕西瓦尔的手在他的腰和胸口往来梭巡，弄得他有点腿软。他伸手下去解帕西瓦尔的皮带，皮带十分不配合的固定在原位。纽特试着敲了两下，帕西瓦尔像看一个调皮惹事的孩子那样发愁的看着他，眼神竟然有点像忒修斯。

纽特搂着他的脖子吻他。“听话……好马。”

“去桌子上。”帕西瓦尔对他说，轻轻把他往身后的桌子上推。纽特把他按回地图上：“就在这。”

空旷的战情室里一片寂静，单调的强烈灯光照着空荡荡的桌椅。受光的桌面和椅面雪亮，它们背后投下自己漆黑的阴影。同样雪白漆黑的还有帕西瓦尔，他按纽特的指示靠着那张巨大的美国地图，在爱荷华和明尼苏达之间。他黑色的西装散开了，领带松垮，白衬衫上下开口。纽特是刻意把他弄乱的，安全部长在自己所守护的土地面前衣衫不整的样子让他莫名的有成就感。

“在想什么？”

在想英国麻瓜政府丢了这么丰美的土地真是可惜。他没敢说出来，只是扯开帕西瓦尔的裤子，跪在他面前，把他的阴茎掏了出来。

帕西瓦尔没有勃起，纽特有点失望的抬头看他。“我感觉我在强迫你。”

“你在毁掉我的职业操守上成果非凡。”帕西瓦尔揉他的头，纽特把他的阴茎含了进去，吮吸了一会，它就很听话的硬了起来。

“我真该把你关个几天禁闭。”帕西瓦尔微微喘着说。纽特缓缓的让他在口中进出， 让那饱满的柱头一直压进舌根最深处去。“让你知道一下……不是什么事都可以如愿以偿的……”

纽特狠狠吸了他一下，感到他放在肩膀上的手指收紧了。他退出来一点，用舌尖细细描摹他的冠状沟和龟头，手辅助着握住剩下的部分撸动了一会。但地板又凉又硬，他膝盖发痛，不适的挪动了一下。

帕西瓦尔按住他的肩膀，从他口中拔了出来，纽特试图追上那条阴茎，但帕西瓦尔把他从地上拉了起来。

“别勉强。”他和缓的说。“我们还有一点时间。”

他推着纽特后退，纽特很不情愿的顽抗了一会，又亲又摸，试图把帕西瓦尔留在地图前，但安全部长不为所动。他强硬的推着纽特后退，让他坐到桌子上去。�

“直接进来就行。”纽特说，挪动着让帕西瓦尔把他的裤子拽下来。他已经很湿了，并不怎么需要额外的照顾。帕西瓦尔从善如流，顺畅的插了进去开始进出。

战情室的桌子也并不舒服，但纽特不打算要求更多了，帕西瓦尔垂下头来与他亲吻，纽特张开嘴迎接他。在他背后看见了那张几乎充塞天地的地图。这片土地带给他的记忆比他能想象到的更多，他搂着帕西瓦尔的脖子，抚摸他脖子后面的发茬。身体被他顶的潮水般一下一下起伏。

帕西瓦尔的动作又急又快，比起享受过程，他似乎更想赶紧结束。纽特让他插了一会就有点受不了，膝盖死死缠住帕西瓦尔，减慢他的动作。

“慢点。”他喘息着说，抱着男人的肩膀。“有点疼。”

帕西瓦尔减缓了动作，略略直起身来，神情仍然有点警惕。门外一点人声都会让他全身一僵。纽特不满的抓住他的领带，“专心点。”

“在这、我没法、专心。”帕西瓦尔咬着牙说，每个词都插得更深一点儿。“这是、打击犯罪的、地方。”

“要是我们没认识过，你现在大概就会在配合墨西哥傲罗追捕我了。”纽特盘着他的腰，“那面地图旁边会有纽特·斯卡曼德的照片，和那个……”他探头看一眼地图。“长着大胡子的黑巫师挂在一起。”

“那是个恶贯满盈的杀人犯。”帕西瓦尔动作温和，但下身不停的操进去，纽特湿得太厉害了，他能听到自己身下淫靡的水声作响。“纽特·斯卡曼德还坏不到那个份上。”

“但他至少值得一次会议吧？”纽特满怀希望的说，绞紧了肉道，帕西瓦尔喘了一声，撑在他耳边。“一次安全部长愿意参与的会议？”

“一个简单的小流窜犯还不需要我出马。我大概会把他分配给戈德斯坦恩，让她练练手。她在反幻影移形上很有一手，抓他正合适。”

“我不知道。”纽特抱紧他，他几乎要到了，帕西瓦尔的每一次进出感觉都越来越鲜明，像是一段不断吞吐的明亮火焰，把热浪送到他的四肢百骸。“万一……蒂娜和他同流合污呢？”

“那这个犯人就值得我的关注了，他竟然策反了我最好的傲罗。”帕西瓦尔一口咬在他脖子上，“不要在这种场合、和我谈工作，你这小混蛋——”

纽特还想回嘴，但渐进的高潮抓住了他，他眼前泛起白光来，从头到脚的肌肉都绷紧了，肉道紧握住帕西瓦尔，他咆哮一声，继续用力抽插，生生操过了纽特的整个高潮，纽特抓紧他的马甲，无法克制的叫出声来，帕西瓦尔用凶狠的亲吻堵住他的嘴，让他的声音委委屈屈的闷在喉咙里。

这是一个很不错的高潮，纽特心满意足的瘫在桌上。但帕西瓦尔却还没有结束。他一下下操进纽特高潮之后松软的身体里，顺畅的进出着，像在操一块柔软的黄油。他抓住纽特的乳房揉捏，手指拨弄他的乳头。纽特全身都敏感得发痛，轻轻推他的手，“不要了……”

“恐怕现在你说了不算了。格雷夫斯太太。”帕西瓦尔咬牙切齿的说，打桩似的一下下往纽特身体里操，纽特半心半意的呻吟着，用手推他结实的胸膛。“你早该想到会有现在的。”

他说得凶狠，但动作并不怎么蛮横，纽特勉强配合着收紧身体，手伸到他衬衫里去摸他的胸口和腰背。那里肌肉紧实，随着每一次进出放松又绷紧，他想到那匹马结实的四肢和胸脯，流畅的马背在全套马具之下像被捆缚的山峦。纽特知道，他并不喜欢马具，也不喜欢公众场合的性爱，他每一次都可以选择拒绝，但每一次都让纽特得偿所愿。

“好马。”他迷迷糊糊的在帕西瓦尔耳边说，“我能得到你真是幸运。”

“是我的幸运才对。”帕西瓦尔的声音低沉。“我从前做梦也不敢想象……”

他不再说话，搂紧纽特，最后操干了几下，就深深埋进他身体里，开始一波一波的射精。

几乎没有什么余韵时间，他就干脆的拔了出来，抬手给纽特和自己放了两个清洁咒。

“起来，小混蛋。”他催纽特，把衣扣迅速的扣好，领带束紧。几乎在一眨眼间他就又是那个衣冠楚楚的安全部长了，黑蝎窸窸窣窣的爬了出来，把自己插在了他的领口上。纽特只好也懒洋洋的爬起来，开始给自己整装。

“娱乐时间结束了。我们还有忒修斯的问题要解决呢。”

“你跟忒修斯以前到底多熟？”纽特脱口问，这个问题在他的心里已经盘桓了很久。忒修斯从前提起他的口气，他俩天衣无缝的魔咒配合，审讯时默契的分工……他想起忒修斯叫帕西瓦尔医生时那古旧的语气，这个词一定属于他们共同的记忆的一部分。

是什么样的记忆呢？

帕西瓦尔抬头看他，有点惊讶的样子。纽特立刻后悔起来，这不是个适合在事后讨论的好问题。

“你们似乎曾经很亲密。”他硬着头皮说。“忒修斯战后回家常常提起你。”

“是吗？”帕西瓦尔笑。“我倒是没想到。”

他整理纽特的领结。“我和你哥哥曾经是关系很好的朋友。后来我们……有了分歧，我们很久都没有再说过话。直到许多年后，几乎一切关于战争的过往都被淡忘了，我们才重新开始通信。”

“不是你想的那种关系，只是朋友！”他看见纽特的表情赶紧解释。“我没和你哥哥睡过，如果这是你想问的。”

忒修斯不是一个会轻易与朋友绝交的人。纽特好奇起来。“什么样的分歧？”

帕西瓦尔沉默了一下。“是一个很长的故事，以后有机会再告诉你。”

他虽然这么说，但表情却表达着相反的意思。那显然是他不愿意触碰的过去。纽特想起一只幼时差点淹死在水塘里的角驼兽，哪怕它已经长成了巨兽，水塘的水只能没过它的膝盖，它在路过那个区域的时候依然会本能的绕行。

“好的，当然。”纽特说。但仍好奇的看着帕西瓦尔。帕西瓦尔不为所动，他掏出怀表看了一眼，打开了战情室的门。

“快要到时间了。”他说。“我们该去把你的睡美人哥哥叫醒了。”


	17. Chapter 17

“准备好了吗，哥哥？”纽特低声问。

“我不确定。”忒修斯沉重的说。“让一个诅咒把你带进险地。这不是一个兄长该做的事。”

两人站在悬崖边，漆黑的大海在他们脚下轰鸣，狂暴的海浪一波波将自己撞碎在岩石上，激起惨白的泡沫。没有月光，黑沉沉的森林像对他们张开的巨口。忒修斯已经把魔杖装上了杖芯，那根重新完整的玳瑁魔杖握在他手里，就像长在那儿一样自然。

他们周围空无一人，但纽特知道，起码有三个傲罗小队在附近。为了不让忒修斯察觉，每个人都提前到场，在幻身咒的遮蔽下隐在森林中静静的等待。

他们已经到了预估的地点附近，只等着让忒修斯被诅咒完全控制，带他们去往终点。但忒修斯在最后关头犹豫了。

“我们讨论过这个了，忒修斯。”纽特叹了一口气。“这件事必须完成。”

“我知道。”忒修斯的声音紧绷。“但这太危险了。我不知道你们都做了什么安排，但帕西瓦尔不在，谁在负责指挥行动？他或她熟悉我的战术策略吗？如果我开始攻击，他们有把握制服我吗？”

不能知道行动的具体安排一定让忒修斯很不安，纽特想。他的哥哥是一个总想掌控一切的人。他犹豫了一下，生涩的拥抱了忒修斯，按住他的后脑，让两人的额头亲密地抵在一起。

这个动作他只对动物做过，对人做起来并不熟练。但他还是感觉到忒修斯在他手下微微放松下来，他的呼吸渐渐平复了。

“相信我们，忒修斯。”他低声说。“我们不会让你出事的。”

“我担心的不是自己。”忒修斯顶着他的额头说。“我希望你平安快乐，阿尔忒弥斯。”

“我对你也有同样的期望。”纽特磕磕巴巴的说，这样的情绪剖白对他来说十分别扭。我们在美国。我只是入乡随俗，他对自己说。

“你的幸福对我也很重要，忒修斯。我不可能在你被诅咒折磨的时候高枕无忧。”他放开忒修斯。“而且我不是什么需要保护的小花。”

“我知道你不是。”忒修斯温和的说。“但我永远应当保护我的弟弟。”

“让我们把这件事解决，再去讨论你过度保护的问题。”纽特有些头疼的回答，掏出魔杖对准忒修斯。“准备好了吗？”

忒修斯看起来仍然疑虑重重。

“如果我做出任何威胁到你的举动……”

“你不会伤害我的，忒修斯。”

“如果，我是说如果。”忒修斯慢慢的说。“我做出了不利于你的事，你要不择手段的攻击我，不要犹豫，不要留情。因为我不会留给你太多机会。”

他的语气森冷，不像纽特熟悉的那个总是对他无可奈何的大哥，倒像是他在东线见到过的那些军官，说起话来斩钉截铁，带着积年的血腥气。

“我不……”

“答应我。”忒修斯命令道，钢蓝的眼睛严苛的盯住他。“到了那个时候，你必须不顾一切的攻击我，无论后果是什么。都是我自愿承担的。”

海风呼啸，兄弟俩在悬崖上无言的对视。良久，纽特点了点头。

“我要你说出来。”忒修斯不给他留一丝余地。“承诺我，纽特，你会把自己的安全放在第一位。”

“如果你对我不利，我会攻击你。”纽特很快的说。“我会把自己的安全放在第一位。满意了吗？”

“以你的动物们发誓。”

“……”

“别没完没了，忒修斯。”纽特用不耐烦的语调说。“不会出现那种情况的。我们会平安解决这个的。”

忒修斯只是看着他不说话。海风猎猎，扬起他的衣角，他像一尊固执的雕像立在海崖上。

纽特看了他的持杖手一眼，忒修斯·斯卡曼德是魔法界知名的战斗巫师，他手里握着魔杖的时候，没有人能枉顾他的意愿对他施咒。哪怕是他弟弟也不行。

良久的沉默，只有海涛咆哮。

“我以我的动物发誓。”纽特气急败坏的说。“梅林的胡子啊，忒修斯！”

他的哥哥如释重负的笑了，他放下魔杖，对纽特张开双臂。

“来吧。”忒修斯说。

纽特举起魔杖对准他的胸膛。

“遵你所愿。”他清晰的说，回忆着帕西瓦尔的手势挥舞魔杖。

忒修斯的双手垂下了，像是放弃了等待一个拥抱。纽特犹豫的上前一步。

“忒修斯？”

忒修斯低着头，站在原地不动，海风吹动他的额发。他慢慢的抬起头直视纽特，眼里一片空茫。

“纽特。”他像是做梦似的说。“阿尔忒弥斯，你在这里不安全。”

“我知道。”纽特有点紧张的回答。“带我去安全的地方吧，哥哥。”

忒修斯点了点头，抓住他的手肘，然后愣了一下。

“我身上有反显形咒。”纽特告诉他。“我们只能步行了。”

“咒立停。”忒修斯用魔杖指着他。

“恐怕这是一个上了锁的咒语。”纽特笑笑。“只有原主才能解开。”

“咒主是帕西瓦尔。”

“没错。”

“他应该死。”

“你不是真心这么想的。”纽特低声说。“而且他也不在这儿。让我们只关注眼前的事，好吗？我想去‘安全’的地方，带我走吧，哥哥。”

忒修斯沉默了半天，点了点头。但他没有动身，反而在原地举魔杖向天：“飞天扫帚飞来！”

他的飞来咒非常有力，只是顷刻之间，两把扫帚就破空而来，带着强劲的风停在他们面前。其中一把亮闪闪的，似乎主人刚给它打了蜡。

“这附近的某个巫师一定很伤心。”纽特遗憾的抚摸那把扫帚柔顺的尾巴。

他心里暗叫不好，如果他们要骑扫帚的话，最终目的地离这里一定还很远，空中的目标对傲罗们来说会非常难以追踪。“我们一定要骑扫帚吗？”

“恐怕是的。”忒修斯摸摸他的脸，很抱歉似的。“只有这样才能让你安全，阿尔忒弥斯。”

“不能想想别的办法吗？”纽特拖延着时间。“我更喜欢夜骐。”

“你就是喜欢马。”忒修斯说，揉他的脑袋。“但今天只能这样了。挑一把吧。”他催促着纽特。“我们要在天亮前到才行。”

纽特望向他背后的树林中，有一道光闪了两下。那是他和蒂娜约好的信号，意思是“继续行动”。

他点点头，拉过一把扫帚骑上。“走吧。”

忒修斯没动。

“你的戒指呢？”他问，“那只毒蝎去哪了？”

“我把它留在家里了，它太像一个黑魔法器具了，戴着让人心里不安。”

忒修斯怀疑的看着他，弹弹魔杖。

“戒指飞来。”

纽特张开双手，身上没有任何东西飞出来。忒修斯露出一点满意的神色。他拉过剩余的那把扫帚。

“走吧。”

通过幻影移形考试之后纽特就再也没骑过扫帚了。旅行时间太长了；风太大了；他不喜欢跨在一根棍子上。疏于练习飞行的后果就是扫帚在他手下像条不听话的蛇那样摇晃，冰冷的海风还吹得他睁不开眼睛。

忒修斯倒是完全不受影响，他伏在扫帚上疾飞，像一支目标明确的箭穿过海面。纽特跟在他后面，手指在扫帚柄上抓得僵痛，已经开始真心实意的怀念夜骐的马背了。

但夜骐的背上尽是骨骼，还是不如真正的马匹那么丰满温暖。他想起顺滑的黑色马身和飘拂的马鬃。帕西瓦尔本人很爱干净，但他似乎没法控制自己的阿尼玛格斯的整洁程度。他的马鬃长得像女性的齐腰发，垂在马脖子边总是打结。下次也许纽特该帮他修短一些。

如果他在一匹马的状态下被剪了鬃毛，变回人形会是什么样呢？他琢磨着这个问题，跟在忒修斯后面心不在焉的飞着，猛然发现自己离海面太近了，波涛几乎贴上了他的脚，赶忙拉高了一些。

他们又飞了好一会后，忒修斯突然一个漂亮的甩尾急停，稳稳的悬停在空气中。纽特在他身后勉勉强强刹住扫帚，差点掉进海里去。

“我相信我们甩掉他们了。”忒修斯沉思着说，打量着空茫的海面。

纽特心里一寒。“你在说谁？”

“那些从出发就跟着我们的人。”忒修斯理所当然的回答。“一个简单的投影魔法，他们应该正追着幻影前往各个不同的方向。”

他又看了一会。“没有一个人成功跟上我们。”他得出结论，拨转扫帚头。“亏我还往错误的方向飞了这么久。”

“梅林的四角裤衩啊，忒修斯。”纽特干巴巴的说。“你可真是个优秀的傲罗。”

“不然MACUSA也不会请我来给他们做培训，对不对？”忒修斯笑笑，精准的把扫帚停在纽特身边，拍他的肩膀。“我们走吧，就快到了。”

“我想休息一下。”纽特赶忙说，试图再拖延点时间。“手指有点僵，我怕会把不住方向飞到海里去。”

“这个问题很容易解决。”忒修斯打了个响指，纽特的扫帚自发的动了起来。“放松一下手指吧，纽特，让我来。”

两根扫帚重新开始飞行，纽特的扫帚像一条小尾巴一样牢牢的跟在忒修斯身后，纽特放开手，它也没有下坠。忒修斯像控制自己的扫帚一样完全控制了它，这需要对魔力的绝对掌控，正是忒修斯最擅长的。

“哦，忒修斯。”纽特叹气。“你就非要凡事都做到完美吗？”

“你说什么？”

“我说你真是太优秀了。”纽特没好气的回答。“我有时候真希望你能傻一点。”

他一边说着一边掏出魔杖对准他哥哥的背。事态已经脱轨了，他必须叫醒忒修斯。

忒修斯像背后长了眼睛似的回过头来，魔杖一挥缴了他的械。

“纽特！”他叫道。“你在做什么？”

蜷翼魔就在他的袖口里，纽特只要把它放出来就能迅速的制服他，但蜷翼魔也许会对忒修斯的大脑造成永久性的损伤，他不想冒这个险。

“把魔杖还给我，忒修斯。”他说。“我只是想施个防风咒。”

“你的杖尖朝向的是我，纽特。”忒修斯笑笑，抬手给他施了防风咒。“这儿，我会暂时保管你的魔杖。以防你再给我捣乱。”

“我不会的，忒修斯。”纽特尽量平静的说。“把魔杖还给我好吗？我没有它会很不安的。”

“没什么可担心的，纽特。你和我在一起呢。”忒修斯把他的魔杖收进怀里。“等这趟旅程结束我会把它还给你的。”

没有别的办法了。

“我很抱歉，忒修斯。”他低声说，试图挥手放出蜷翼魔，却猛然发现自己连一根手指都动不了。忒修斯给他施防风咒的时候也把他固定在了扫帚上。

“没关系。”忒修斯很大度的挥挥手。“我们出发吧。”

纽特试着挣扎，但没有效果，忒修斯的魔法牢牢束缚着他。

“你至少可以把我放开。”

“我不想冒让你再次从我身边逃开的风险。你可能会跳海的。”

“听我说，忒修斯。”纽特焦躁起来。“我们不能再往前走了。你需要清醒过来。”

“我是清醒的。”忒修斯莫名其妙。“不清醒的是你，纽特。”

他已经完全被诅咒控制了。纽特心急如焚。

“放开我，忒修斯。”他叫道。“你不知道自己在做什么！”

“这是为了你好。”忒修斯平板的重复道，他起飞了，带着纽特的扫帚一起。

“从退学的时候开始，无论是选择职业还是选择伴侣，你都总是有自己的主意，总是要走最难的那条路……”他的声音在风里显得很遥远。“我不能再让你这样错下去了。你得去安全的地方呆着。”

“那儿不安全。”纽特绝望的说。“再也没有比你的目的地更不安全的地方了，忒修斯！”

“相信我，纽特。”忒修斯回头对他笑了一下，笑容空洞得可怕。“我知道什么是对你最好的。”


	18. Chapter 18

他们降落的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，纽特在扫帚上昏昏欲睡，直到脚挨到地面才猛然清醒过来。

他跨下扫帚，踉跄了一下站稳。忒修斯控制着他飞完了全程，直到现在才还给他身体的控制权。

“我们在哪儿？”纽特环顾四周。

“安全的地方。”忒修斯回答。

和忒修斯描述过的梦境一样，他们的确在一片森林里，巨木参天，蔓生的荒草遮住了地面，树顶极高的地方有鸟儿轻声啁啾。纽特捻了一下手边湿漉漉的树皮，舔了舔手指，尝到咸苦的味道。从海上来的风吹过林间，于是树皮就留住了海水的气味。

漫长的松萝像帘幕那样垂落，挡住了视线，纽特撩起它们往远处看去，惊讶的哦了一声。

晨曦的万千光柱照亮了林间的小道，它曲曲折折的延伸向远处碧蓝的大海。涛声漫漫，雪白的浪花在沙滩上温柔地去而复返。让这一切显得更加出奇的是这座荒岛上竟然有野马在闲逛，它们成群结队的出现，马蹄优雅的踏过荒草与白沙。

“你确定这是安全的地方？”纽特怀疑的问忒修斯，望着在沙滩上奔驰的马群。“不是你自己想来度假？”

“这的确是安全的地方。”一个声音在他们背后说，带着很重的法国口音。

纽特回过头去，看见一个美丽的绿衣女人。她对他们微笑，红唇微启。

“控制住他好吗，亲爱的？”

一道昏迷咒的红光闪过，纽特最后的印象是忒修斯扶住他的肩膀，钢蓝的眼睛里一片空茫，但表情确信，好像他正在做一件完全正义的事情。

他再次醒来的时候已经在一间石牢里了，这狭窄的囚室里只在极高处有一扇窄窗，一线光明漏下来，照亮了肮脏的地面和长满苔藓的潮湿墙面。他捻了捻身下的稻草，放进嘴里，尝到了腐臭的血和盐的味道。

这是一张见过死亡的床。

在很远的地方有凄厉的尖叫声。有人在受折磨。纽特听了一会儿，就不得不强行将自己的注意力转移到别的东西上，但那声音始终无休止的割着他的耳膜。

他把手缩进袖子，感到蜷翼魔在里面安详的蜷成一个小茧，纽特摸了摸它，略略放下心来。

他把嗅嗅掏出来，这小坏蛋全程都自然的蜷在他的小腹前的口袋里，哪怕是忒修斯也没有怀疑过他那微凸的肚子里还有别的内容物。

嗅嗅睡得正香，被纽特掏出来时打了个大哈欠，豆豆眼非常不满的看着他。他快要夏眠了，正是渴睡的时候。

“我知道，抱歉。”纽特安抚他。“把东西给我，你就可以继续回去睡觉了。”

嗅嗅在他怀里不情愿的哼哼唧唧，扭来扭去，但纽特不为所动，仍然把手摊在他面前。

“快点，那对我很重要。”纽特温柔地说。“听妈咪的话，好吗？”

嗅嗅装作没听见，四爪朝天躺在纽特怀里和他僵持，纽特耐心的等着，仍然伸着手。

他们很是把这幅慈母教子图维持了一会儿，最终嗅嗅屈服了，小爪子伸进腹袋里，寻摸了半天，拽出一个镶着绿宝石的银环递给纽特。

嗅嗅的腹袋属于另一个魔法空间。纽特把这枚华贵的门钥匙短暂的送给了嗅嗅，就此逃过了忒修斯的飞来咒。

嗅嗅恋恋不舍地看着那圆环化成一只银蝎爬上纽特的手，在他的无名指根栖息下来，重新变回一枚不起眼的银戒。期盼的伸了伸爪子。

“好孩子。”纽特安抚的挠挠他的下巴，把他重新塞回口袋里去了。

他现在随时可以离开这里，或是召唤帕西瓦尔过来。但他不能这么做。忒修斯不知所踪，纽特必须确定他没事。

忒修斯没让他等太久就出现了，那个绿衣女人带着两个守卫走进了囚室，忒修斯跟在她身边，眼里空茫一片。

“我哥哥怎么了？”纽特警惕的问。“你要做什么？”

他仔细观察忒修斯，他一动不动，像个傀儡似的跟在那女人身后，他在诅咒的影响下仍有自我意识，并不是这样的，这是……

“你对他施了夺魂咒。”纽特忽然领悟了。“他的诅咒解除了，你只好换一种方式控制他。”

女人点点头：“破损的灵魂易于控制。”她抚摸忒修斯的脸，转向纽特。

“你喜欢孩子吗，母马？”

纽特没答她的话。

“所以他的诅咒已经解除了？”他淡淡的问，丝毫没有阶下囚的自觉。

“当然，他已经到了目的地。”女人亲忒修斯一下。“但我们对他有别的安排。战争英雄，魔法部的栋梁……”

“你最好离他远一点，小姐。”纽特礼貌的说，他抬起手，像是要把头发挽到耳后去。“你不是他喜欢的类型。”

他抬起的袖口里荡出了一只无害的蓝绿色小茧。囚室里所有的眼睛都看着它在空中打秋千似的摇晃。它荡到最高点时忽然打开了，张开满是尖牙的嘴咆哮起来，巨大的碧蓝膜翼在空中舒展。

没有给人们反应的时间，它径直向女人扑去，一口咬在她的脖子上，毫不留恋的抛下她昏迷的身体起飞，在空中盘旋一圈，俯冲向两个惊慌失措的守卫。他们向空中发射咒语，但蜷翼魔的动作太快了，只是一瞬间它宽大的膜翼就包住了一个守卫的头，毒牙深深埋进他的脸。

忒修斯掏魔杖的动作很快，纽特差点没赶上，他扑过去一把推开忒修斯的手：“别！”

忒修斯在他的力量下根本不为所动，他握住纽特的手腕侧身旋转，把他带得失去平衡，同时起脚踢在纽特的脚踝上，让他重重摔在地上。巫师是不会这样战斗的，忒修斯徒手搏斗起来像一个经验丰富的麻瓜军人。

纽特落地的时候本能的护住小腹翻身，立刻听到肩膀一声轻响，然后是钻心的疼，他的某根骨头可能裂了。他咬牙不去管它，探出另一只手去够守卫落在地上的魔杖，忒修斯仍然盯着蜷翼魔，没有低头，但准确的抬脚，重重踏住了他的手。

纽特痛叫一声。“忒修斯！不！”

一道红光闪过，蜷翼魔惨嘶一声，与最后一个守卫一起摔在地上。纽特挣扎着扭头去看，它的膜翼无力的摊开，像一张绚丽的地毯软在地上。

从忒修斯掏魔杖、纽特试图攻击到蜷翼魔被制服，整个过程不超过两秒。他哥哥战争英雄的称号不是浪得虚名，囚室里目前还有意识的只剩下了他们俩。

“醒醒吧，忒修斯。”纽特绝望的说。“不要输给一个愚蠢的夺魂咒。”

被夺魂咒控制的忒修斯居高临下的看着他，一只脚仍然踏在纽特手上，魔杖缓缓指向他的脸。杖尖微微抖颤。

他在反抗夺魂咒，但效果不明显。破损的灵魂易于控制，纽特想起那个女人说的话。忒修斯是发出过索命咒的人，那绿光永远的毁损了他的灵魂。

“你不想做这个的，忒修斯。”他低声说，试图把手抽出来。但忒修斯死死踩住他不放。“这不是你的本意。”

他想要起身，忒修斯干脆魔杖一挥把他固定在了地板上。纽特焦急起来。这里不可能没有其他的守卫，他们这样僵持下去只会白白失去机会。

“我此刻是真心实意的想揍你一顿，忒修斯。”他低吼。“放开我！”

出乎他意料的，忒修斯竟然真的移开了脚，他像是突然清醒了似的后退一步，然后——

他凄厉的惨叫起来，骤然半跪抓住脚踝，好像有什么东西正在烧灼他的腿。纽特惊呆了：“忒修斯！”

忒修斯忽然不再惨叫了，魔杖一挥解开了纽特的束缚。纽特扑过去查看他，发现他痛得满脸冷汗，但钢蓝的眼睛犀利清明。

他又是纽特认识的那个人了，有什么东西把他从夺魂咒之中活活疼醒了。

“你的——戒指——”他咬牙切齿的说，疼痛让他只能一个字一个字往外蹦，紧紧抓着纽特的手肘。“收回它。”

纽特低头看去，发现自己的无名指上空空如也。忒修斯揭起裤管，让他看到那只银蝎，它攀附在忒修斯的小腿上，毒刺深深扎入他的脚踝。大约是忒修斯踩住他的手时它感到了主人受到威胁，自己采取了行动。

“回来。”纽特赶紧对它说。“你不需要再蛰他了。”

他伸出手来，但那蝎子不为所动。他伸手拽了一下，没拽动，倒是把忒修斯拽得狠狠哆嗦了一下，那疼痛似乎剧烈极了，他忍住了不叫，但脸部肌肉狰狞的扭曲。

“他不是故意的。”纽特急切的对那蝎子说。“我没事了。放开他！”

蝎子固执的呆在原地。

忒修斯好像突然明白了什么，他扔下魔杖，半跪在地上握住纽特的手。

“我请求你的原谅。”

“……没关系？”纽特莫名其妙的回答。那蝎子仍然扎在忒修斯肉里，但他却在请求纽特的原谅。他茫然的看向忒修斯。

“为什么？”

“说你原谅我的冒犯。”忒修斯满脸的痛不欲生。“快说！”

“我原谅你的冒犯。”纽特重复道。惊讶的看到银蝎松开了忒修斯的脚踝，窸窸窣窣的爬回他的手指上，重新变成一枚戒指沉寂下去。

忒修斯坐倒在地，紧紧抓住自己的脚踝喘着粗气。纽特从没见过他这么护疼的样子，犹豫着触摸他的肩膀。“你还好吗？”

“好多了。”忒修斯低声说。“格雷夫斯的毒蝎，会给冒犯者带来生不如死的痛苦……难怪当年格里高利想要把自己的肉剜下来。我回去要跟帕西好好谈谈，他们不是一个黑巫师家族简直是个奇迹。”

“至少你的确清醒了。”纽特不服气的说。“你刚才差点把我的手踩断。”

“我说过抱歉了。”忒修斯龇牙咧嘴的站起来。“你的蝎子也接受了。”

“我这辈子都不会忘记你跪在我面前请求宽恕的样子了。”纽特开开心心的说。“你点亮了我的一个月，不，一整年。”

“不要逼我给你念遗忘咒。”忒修斯阴森森的说。

纽特丢下他，跑去查看他的蜷翼魔。

“他昏过去了。”他心痛的用魔杖指住那只动物：“快快复苏！”

蜷翼魔颤了一下，醒了过来，纽特伸出手，它立刻攀上去，呜咽着爬进了纽特的袖口，在里面蜷成一个无助的小球。

“可怜的小宝贝。”纽特心如刀割。“他受了很严重的伤害。”

“我不知道昏迷咒会对动物造成这么严重的后果。”忒修斯有点困惑。

纽特冷冷的瞥了他一眼。

“是心理上的伤害，他们是非常细腻敏感的动物。他现在可能难过得连人脑子都不想吃了。”

“……”忒修斯看起来很想说点什么，最终还是决定不发表意见。他捡起守卫丢下的魔杖，仔细的打量周围，又仔细观察守卫的装束。

“我可能知道这是哪里了。”他的声音里有某种冰冷的东西，纽特扭头看他。他举起一只手示意门外。

有脚步声接近了，兄弟俩立刻以完全一样的动作紧贴在门边，侧耳倾听。纽特竖起两根手指。

两个人。

忒修斯点点头，举手罩过头顶，却看到纽特也做了一样的动作。

掩护我。

兄弟俩对视，谁都不肯退让。纽特掏出魔杖，忒修斯却做了相反的事，他轻点魔杖打开了门锁，让门虚掩，接着居然就把魔杖收进了口袋。

然后他深深的呼吸，推门而出。

他开门的时机极其巧妙，两个守卫刚刚走过他们的牢门口，楞了一下才转过身来。就这一愣的功夫，忒修斯已经闪身在他们背后了。纽特紧跟着出门，一个无声的昏迷咒放倒了左边的守卫。

与此同时，右边的守卫刚回头，忒修斯就贴上了他。他像搂情人似的从后方抱住他，手肘锁住他的咽喉用力，那人被他勒得脸色紫胀，很快就一声不吭的昏了过去，被忒修斯倒拖进了囚室里。纽特轻挥魔杖，把另一个守卫也拖了进来。

“为什么不用魔杖？”纽特关上牢门。

“活动活动筋骨。”忒修斯耸耸肩。“暴力是非常解压的。”

他看起来不太高兴，纽特不认为忒修斯会为那只蝎子生气那么久，是这个地方有什么东西让他心神不宁。

他看着忒修斯把一地的人依次捆好，丢在一边。然后单提出那个被昏迷咒击昏的人来。他没有被蜷翼魔咬，也没有被忒修斯暴力的攻击，如果挨打也能做品质比较的话，他就是个挨打届的幸运儿。

忒修斯掏出一个小瓶子，捏开他的嘴倒了三滴透明的液体进去。

“你竟然随身带吐真剂？”纽特不可置信的问。

“有备无患。”忒修斯用魔杖指着那人的胸膛：“快快复苏。”

那人睁开了眼睛，眼神呆滞。

“我们在哪？”

“坎伯兰岛。”

忒修斯看了纽特一眼。纽特点点头。

“我猜到了我们在东南部，但没想到你竟然飞了这么远。”

“这栋建筑里有多少人？”

“我们的人只有一个排不到。”那人机械的回答。“剩下的都是囚犯。”

“你们在这里做什么？”

“我们最近的任务很无趣……”那人露出一点百无聊赖的神色来。“除了巡逻，就是每天折腾‘母马’。大家对钻心咒掌握得不够熟练，很多时候只好亲自动手。”

“为什么要这么做？”

“如果折磨得够狠，他们的孩子生下来就会是默默然。”

忒修斯和纽特震惊的对望一眼。纽特开口了。

“那个正在惨叫的人是谁？”

那声音从他醒来起就一直断断续续的没有停过，很难想象人的喉咙可以发出这么长久的哀嚎。那个人一定需要帮助。

“‘母马’之一吧。”那人轻描淡写的说。“大概已经疯了。他们对钻心咒的反应总是很大，和之前的人不一样。”

“你们这样折磨过很多人吗？”忒修斯慢慢的问。

“最近这半年才多起来的，之前只有一个人可以玩。”

纽特已经知道他在说什么了。他的牙像怕冷似的格格作响，真奇怪，人类感到狂怒和寒冷的表现竟如此相似。

“那一个人是谁？”忒修斯的声音平缓冷静，像从很远的地方传来。

“MACUSA的安全部长。姓格雷夫斯的。”那人呆板的回答。“很有用的人……几乎所有人的钻心咒都是在他身上练会的。”

“你问完了吗？”纽特礼貌的问。忒修斯无声的点点头，后退一步。

纽特举起魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”

这道昏迷咒强得出奇，刺眼的红光把那人击得倒飞出去，撞在墙上，在地上滑落成一堆。纽特听见了骨骼断裂的声音，忒修斯大约也听见了。但他们都没有去管。

“不要用你的戒指召唤帕西。”忒修斯转向纽特。“至少不要在这囚室里。”

“我没有这个打算。”纽特看着那昏死的守卫回答。“但我们该通知附近的小队了，你能传讯给蒂娜吗？我现在的情绪念不出守护神咒。”

“呼神护卫。”忒修斯稳定的说，他的魔杖尽头喷出一只很大的银色猎狐犬。

“找到蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩。”他对那只大狗说。“我们在坎伯兰岛，敌方约30人。目前无法移形，请尽量向我们接近，等我找到可靠的通讯点后就会放置显形信标。”

大狗腾跃起来，没入黑暗的石壁中不见了。

“你确定你的诅咒解除了吗？”纽特突然想起来。“现在提到帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯你会想到什么？”

“搞大我弟弟的肚子的讨厌鬼、朋友、战友、救过我命的人……但我现在比较希望他幸福。”忒修斯顿了一下。“而不是想要他的命。”

“这么多词，你们的过去一定很丰富。”纽特凉凉的说。

“你无法想象。”忒修斯故意刺激他。“醋坛子。”

他在倒在地上的守卫头上拔下一缕头发，对纽特伸出手来。“复方汤剂。”

纽特把一个小瓶子递给他。忒修斯接过去，掂了一下。“而你还说我带着吐真剂到处走不可思议。”

“我们毕竟是兄弟嘛。”纽特低低的笑了一下。

等忒修斯变成那个守卫的样子，他就出了门，向那间不断传出惨叫声的牢房走去。纽特跟在他身后，忒修斯举起一只手示意他停下。

“让我来吧。”他彬彬有礼的说。

纽特停下了，忒修斯无声地闪进那间牢房，反手扣上了门。

受害者的哀嚎止歇了。然后是德语的惊慌呼号，惨叫，和念咒的声音。过了一会儿，这些声音就都没有了。

门开了，忒修斯走了出来，西装革履，体面整洁。如果不是裤脚上沾的一点血，他就像刚刚只是进那房间里去抽了根烟。

“我让受害者睡着了。”他轻声说。“他没法再清醒着承受更多了。”

“剩下的人呢？”

“没死。”

“你做了什么？”

忒修斯没有回答这个问题。

“这里是他们折磨囚犯的最底层，再往上两层是‘书房’，那是格林德沃与外界联络的地方，只有那里可以幻影显形。我们需要到达那里才能放置显形信标。”

“你为什么对这里这么了解？”纽特被变形后的忒修斯押着上楼时低声问。

“这里是帕西最早被关押的地方。”忒修斯听起来心平气和，像是在讲的并不是他最好的朋友。“他被委员会审查的时候提供的记忆里有这个地方的全部细节。”

他没有说除了建筑细节之外那记忆里还有什么内容，但纽特也不需要问。

他只是跟着忒修斯拾级而上，胸中怒火如沸。


	19. Chapter 19

一路都很顺利，忒修斯变形时很聪明的选择了那个领头的守卫，他大概是营地的某个小头目，经过的人纷纷和他打招呼，忒修斯统统以简单的单词回应。

“你说了什么？”纽特在他们转弯时低声问。他不会德语，上一次被关押时全靠帕西瓦尔翻译。

“德语的‘日安’。”忒修斯也低声回答。“也可能是早安，我不确定。”

一个抱着一叠文件的男巫从门里出来，见了忒修斯就笑了，咕咕叽叽的说了一通，忒修斯抱歉的微笑，向门口偏偏头，做出自己很想聊但不得不离开的样子。那人理解的拍拍他的肩膀，离去了。

“他好像在问候我新娶的老婆和妹妹。”忒修斯和纽特解释。“……或者是他的妹妹和老婆问候我。我从来没搞清楚过这些语法。”

“他是你的大舅子。”纽特不知为什么突然明白了。“你娶了他的妹妹。”

“不知道我老婆漂不漂亮。”忒修斯悄声开玩笑，然后严肃下来。“这个房间后面就是‘书房’，我们就要到了。”

门后有些嘈杂，显然有不少人在里面。纽特绷直了背，忒修斯捅他一下。

“表现得紧张害怕一点。”他嘶嘶的说。“你是个瘦弱无助的孕妇，不是准备放动物吃人脑子的法外之徒。”

纽特微微放松垂头，做出畏缩的样子来。忒修斯还不满意：“再柔弱点。你现在应该想哭又不敢哭，眼泪在眼眶里打转。”

“我尽力了。”纽特从牙缝里说。“你自己怎么不来试试？”

“我刚娶了老婆，正春风得意。”忒修斯把他押在身前，挡住了握着魔杖的手。“走吧。”

他打开门，推搡着纽特进入。门里果然有不少人，年轻的巫师们抱着文件来来去去，用德语友善的互相交谈。比起一座监牢，这里倒更像是一个研究所，研究员们齐心协力攻坚克难，为了同一个目标不懈努力。

房间里学术讨论的氛围很浓，纽特看见几个男巫围着一张桌子争论，桌上摊开巨大的羊皮纸，上面画着精美的人体解剖图，画中人的肚子打开，展示出其中足月的婴儿。他们身边的架子放着成排的烧瓶，瓶中盛满血红色的药剂。

一瓶药剂就是三条人命。他头皮发麻。

忒修斯轻轻推了他一把，他踉跄一下回过神来，继续向前走去。

一个女巫端着一瓶蓝色的魔药路过，忒修斯侧身给她让道，她对他嫣然一笑，小声说了一句话。忒修斯没听懂，只好礼貌的对她微笑点头。

他们快走到房间尽头时，听见那女巫在他们身后声音柔和的叫着一个德国名字。听起来像是在呼唤某个同事。

忒修斯没有回头，但纽特直觉的站住了，他猛的抽出魔杖来转身：“铁甲重重！”

他的铁甲咒放得晚了，那女巫已经将那瓶魔药狠狠掼在了忒修斯脚下。瓶子爆裂粉碎，蓝色的烟气一瞬间笼罩了他们。纽特感到自己的视野渐渐升高，骨节膨胀起来，他低头看去，胸前一片平坦。他女性的伪装被揭穿了，那雾气消除了他身上所有的咒语。他转过头，看见了同样露出原形的忒修斯。

仿佛大家都愣了一下，然后他们周围的巫师纷纷开始掏魔杖。兄弟俩对视了一眼，同时转身开始向大门狂奔。

“她叫的肯定是你的名字！”

“太好了，我现在知道自己叫什么了。”忒修斯阴沉的说，在身后召出一面小银盾，正好挡住一连串的红光。

某种警报被触发了，整栋建筑都开始刺耳的尖叫。纽特把魔杖指向实验室的大门，那门轰然打开迎接他们，他们跑出去的一瞬间忒修斯就在身后上了锁，门后立刻传来一连串的闷响和砸门的声音。德语的呼号和叫骂不绝于耳。

一片混乱中他们仍能听见那女巫在尖叫着什么。忒修斯仔细听了听，忽然爆了一句粗。

“她说什么？”

“她说。”忒修斯痛苦的回答。“那不是我老公！”

“……”

“这栋建筑有这么多人，偏偏就能遇上你老婆。”纽特无可奈何。“你的运气也太烂了，忒修斯。”

“这就是我从来不赌博的原因。”忒修斯挥舞魔杖，唤出金色的护盾顶住那扇正在鼓动的大门。“还有那不是我老婆，快开门！”

他们的目标很明确，走廊里只有一扇门。纽特扑到门前：“阿拉霍洞开！”

那扇门纹丝不动，他从领子后面摘下皮克特，他被从睡眠中吵醒了，叽叽咕咕的抓着他的手指抱怨。纽特双手把他送到锁孔前。

“帮妈咪打开这扇门，皮克特。”

皮克特和他唧唧叫了两声，纽特沉下脸来。“不行，黄油啤酒对你没好处。”

“他是个成熟的护树罗锅了！可以替自己做决定了！”忒修斯咆哮道，他勉勉强强维持着那面盾牌，顶住门后一次又一次的冲击。“答应他！”

“好吧。”纽特不情愿的说，用最严厉的眼神看着皮克特。“但仅此一次。”

皮克特满意的叫了一声， 顺着他的手跳了下去。

几乎只有一眨眼的功夫，门就咔哒一声打开了。忒修斯放弃盾牌，跟着纽特闪进房间。他们进门的同时那扇被金盾顶住的实验室大门就爆开了，忒修斯一把关上门，让密雨般的咒语都打在了锁死的门上。

这是一个书卷气浓郁的房间，无数接到天花板的书柜里塞满了厚重的大部头，古色古香的书桌上堆着羊皮纸和破旧的卷轴，似乎主人是一个极其聪慧的巫师，下了决心要掌握天下所有的知识。

纽特翻开一卷羊皮纸，是用如尼文写的，他勉强看出那是一份魔药的记录。羊皮纸最下方用花体写着G.G。那是主人的名字。

“这还真是格林德沃的书房。”纽特心情复杂的举目四望。“他的书真多……”

“等会再感叹格林德沃的学富五车吧。”忒修斯冷冷的说。“我们遇到大麻烦了。”

“什么？”纽特吃了一惊。

“帕西的记忆里的确有格林德沃在这里幻影移形的画面。”忒修斯依次扣紧门上所有的锁，那扇门正被外力撞得砰砰作响。“这里应该是一片自由区才对。但现在所有的魔法都失效了。”

他的声音森冷。“我们被困在这了。”

纽特试着施放照明咒，魔杖果然毫无反应。忒修斯开始在房间里四处转悠，用魔杖捅戳各种东西，纽特知道他是在试着找到一处与魔法相关的地方。

他回头看了一眼。那扇门承受着一波波的攻击，危险的震颤着，门轴周围渐渐开裂。

他们必须抓紧。

“试试无杖？”纽特建议道。

“做不到。”忒修斯咬着牙说。“规矩不是这样的。”

纽特楞了一下，突然开始在房间里翻找起来。他推开桌面上的文件，依次拉开抽屉，把里面的东西都掏出来。

“你在找什么？”忒修斯莫名其妙的问。

“规则。”纽特依次打开格林德沃的柜子，把里面的东西都扫到地上，一片稀里哗啦的破碎声。“我和帕西被关押的时候，整座牢房都是被格林德沃控制着的，他能够随心改变任意房间的规则。能改变魔法的规则的事物，我至今只见过一样——”

“默默然！”忒修斯明白过来了。“这房间里有默默然！”

“一定就在某处，不会很大。”纽特头也不回的又打开一只柜子，把里面的东西统统拿出来，一只大冥想盆、透明的窥镜、尖锐带倒刺的小刀……

他的手抓住了一只小瓶子，里面满是似水似雾的银色物质，瓶子上贴着一个小小的标签：‘P.G’。

没有一秒犹豫，他把那个小瓶子揣进口袋，继续清空格林德沃的柜子。忒修斯在房间的另一头做着同样的事。他的动作快而精准，手指飞快的掠过一排排展示架。门在他们身后发出断裂的声响，有人砸碎了门锁，正在用力进攻最后一道门锁。

“是这个吗？”忒修斯托起一个盛满黑色雾气的水晶球，大小只相当于一颗网球。

“默默然不该这么小的。”纽特有点不确定。“再找找看有没有其他的……”

“来不及了。”忒修斯平静的看了一眼那扇摇摇欲坠的门。

他将那颗水晶球向前方掷去：“不是它我们就完了。”

水晶球落地粉碎的同时，书房大门终于轰然洞开！忒修斯扑向纽特，把他按进书柜之间的空隙，避过了第一波咒语的攻击。他保护了纽特，却暴露了自己的背，纽特听见他喘了一声。

“忒修斯！”

“我没事。”忒修斯低声说，把他按得更紧了。“别出声，别惊动它。”

纽特这才发现，房间里已经没有咒语在乱飞了。虽然魔法的规则已经解禁，但双方像一群教堂里的耗子那样安静下来。

他越过忒修斯的肩膀，看见一缕黑雾缓缓从那粉碎的玻璃球中升起，如同一面小小的旗帜展开在半空中。那与他见过的任何一只默默然都不一样，它的身体带着隐隐的血红色，蝴蝶般在人们面前收缩盘旋。

格林德沃的信徒们纷纷把魔杖对准它，咒语如箭岚扎进它的身体。但它没有粉碎，反倒膨胀起来，露出内里的红色，像一张缓缓张开的嘴，然后——

尖厉的啼哭声划破了寂静，那默默然竟然是有声音的。它哭泣着，尖叫着，声音稚嫩响亮，像一个初生的婴儿。

这就是那个被折磨致死的孕妇生出的默默然。纽特忽然明白了。

他看着那婴儿化成的默默然啼哭着在空中盘旋了两圈，猛然炸开了！

漆黑血红的碎片洒向整个房间，像是死神的手指，被它触摸到的人就无声的倒下死去。满屋都是尖叫与幻影移形的声音，格林德沃的信徒们在他们研究出来的造物面前惊慌逃窜，就像被猛兽追赶的羊群。

“你能做点什么吗？”忒修斯轻声问，仍然把他按在书柜后方。

“它不把自己的恐惧和愤怒发泄完是不会停下的。”纽特低声回答。“它是个婴儿，在恐惧和混乱中出生后就被囚禁——你没法和它讲道理。它会袭击一切自己看得到的人。”

“别幻影移形。”忒修斯抓紧他的胳膊。“你不能再这么做了。”

“我们没有别的选择了。”纽特看着满屋飘荡的默默然碎片，这场致命的雾气仍在扩大，渐渐的就要浸染到他们所在的角落。漆黑血红的触手伸过来，离忒修斯的背只有一寸的距离——

“没事的，相信我。”他低声说。

然后他紧紧扣住忒修斯的背，强行把他拉进了幻影移形之中。


	20. Chapter 20

两人踉跄着显形在灌木丛里，纽特腿一软跪了下去，忒修斯赶紧单手搀住他。“纽特！”

“我没事。”纽特低声说，“胎儿已经被成功‘安装’回去了，我能感觉到。快放信标。”

忒修斯左手执杖，在地上划出复杂的三角。“大约还要五分钟。”

他转头看纽特。“你确定没事？”

“没事。”纽特在大衣里翻找了一阵，掏出一个小瓶子，一口灌了下去。“我非常精确的计算过才移形的，胎儿很安全。”

“你喝了什么？”

“龙毒蔷薇花液，能‘固定’住胎儿。给神符马保胎效果很好。”

“你早想到会有这一刻。”

“只是有备无患。”

纽特就地坐下，让茂密的灌木挡住了自己。他的肚子一阵一阵的疼，腿间湿润，他知道那是与胎儿短暂分离时的出血。一切都还在控制之内。

忒修斯也在他身边坐下。“你真的不召唤帕西吗？”

“我不想他来这儿。”纽特望着远处的沙滩，海涛叠叠，雄俊的马群在碧海蓝天之间踏着白沙游荡。帕西瓦尔在这个美丽的海岛上受尽了折磨。

“他的噩梦已经够多了。”

“你知道他总会为你来的。”忒修斯也和他望着一个方向。“他绝不会乖乖在办公室里等消息的。”

“你总想让别人‘乖乖的’呆在办公室里。”

“我只是希望你得到最好的。”忒修斯坚持道。

他跟忒修斯的交流已经改善了不少，但这显然是一个说不通的话题。纽特叹一口气。“你的手怎么样？”

“问题不大。”忒修斯回答，他的右臂被一道神锋无影咒割破了，血从裂口处向两侧蔓延，染得那伤口好像一张扭曲大笑的红唇。

纽特抬起魔杖指向他：“恢复如初。”

“魔法伤口是不能用简单的恢复咒解决的。”忒修斯敲敲那只信标。“等治疗师来吧。”

“我以前不知道治疗师这么有用。”纽特觉得有点疲倦，双手枕头躺下，看天上云峰重重。“我总觉得他们就是会行走的白藓罐子。”

“除了弥合伤口之外，他们能做的比你想象的多得多。哪怕心脏被炸掉了一半，一个优秀的治疗师也能把你救回来。”

“不可能。”纽特微微吃惊。“那和复活人有什么差别？”

“几乎没什么差别了，只是要付出代价。很大的代价。”忒修斯换左手持杖，仔细的把他变回了莉莉。“别让帕西的傲罗们发愁要不要逮捕你了。”

“这个形态太矮了。”纽特不高兴的说，他能感觉到胎儿还在肚子里，被龙毒蔷薇稳定的保护着，但他的身体很沉，似乎大地在不断将他向下拉去。

“不能俯视他挺难受的吧。”

兄弟俩对视一眼，两人的笑容都有点贼。

“是有点奇怪。”纽特回答。他有些困倦，眼睛不由自主的想要合上。“他的眼睛仰视着我的时候，和嗅嗅很像……”

他们身边的空气连续暴响，一组傲罗按战斗阵型依次显形，一落地就立刻向两旁散开，为接下来到达的人腾出空间。忒修斯站起身来，领头的文森特拍他的肩膀：“忒修斯，你还活着！”

“30人，十二点方向，八百二十尺。”忒修斯立刻开始汇报。“建筑内有变异的默默然，红黑相间，不可接近。哪怕只是简单的触碰也是致命的。”

文森特点点头，向身后招了招手。傲罗们整齐的在他身后列阵，准备二次幻影移形。忒修斯拉住他：“我们需要治疗师。”

“我的突袭队里没有治疗师。”文森特大大咧咧的回答。“这些小甜心还是比较适合在后方呆着。”

忒修斯深深的叹气。“看来我只好等二队的了。”

文森特粗豪的咧嘴一笑。“休息会吧，斯卡曼德讲师。”

他手一挥，整个傲罗队伍跟他一起在空气中消失了，连幻影移形的响声都整齐划一。

忒修斯转过身来，纽特仍然坐在地上，他似乎想站起来，但晃了一下，没能成功。忒修斯立刻半跪在他身旁。“怎么了？”

“我很好。”纽特反射性的回答。“就是头有点晕。”

“你脸色很差。”忒修斯的声音恐慌起来。“纽特，看着我！”

“别大惊小怪的。”纽特昏昏欲睡的回答。“只是有些累了……”

第二队傲罗在他们身边显形了，蒂娜领头，她一见忒修斯流血的手臂和脸色苍白的纽特就叫起来。“菲奥妮、艾瑞萨！”

两名女性傲罗立刻出列，她们掌上没有杖茧，手指干干净净，忒修斯立刻认出来了，这是两个治疗师。

治疗师中的一个站到忒修斯身边，徒手盖上他的伤处，指尖泛起治疗术的银光。另一个跪在纽特身边，轻声询问他的情况，掏出几个小药瓶让他喝下，并用魔杖扫描他的全身。

纽特得到治疗师的照管了，忒修斯微微放下心来。他向蒂娜重复了一遍刚刚和文森特说过的话，她沉着的点头。“文森特一定是从正门进的，我们会先在附近布下反移形屏障，再从侧门突入。”

然后她有点不确定的看了一眼忒修斯，好像在寻求这个老傲罗的认可。她还是太年轻了，忒修斯想。但他们上战场的时候比她现在更年轻。他赞许的向她点头。“非常周全的想法，戈德斯坦恩队长。”

“谢谢您！”蒂娜很激动的说。然后又竭力改成沉着的表情，转身面对她的下属们。“我们走。”

“格雷夫斯部长怎样？”忒修斯低声问她。

“他在压阵。”蒂娜也低声回答。“他必须确保每一队都在正确的地方。但他很担心你们。”她看了一眼纽特。“你们失联时他几乎急疯了。”

“谢谢。”忒修斯对她点头。她紧张的笑了一下，原地消失了。忒修斯看着她的队员们前前后后跟着她一起移形，空气爆裂的声音断断续续的响成一片。与文森特整齐划一的队伍比起来，她的确还有很多要学。

他的伤口在第三队落地时已经几乎完全愈合了，照管他的治疗师放开了他，让他去和领队交代作战方案并把他们送往战场。她自己去到纽特身边协助同僚。

忒修斯回到纽特身边时惊恐的发现她们脸色严峻，手指带着银光在纽特的小腹上不断移动。在移到某处时纽特不由自主的抽搐了一下，像是无法忍受那疼痛。

忒修斯立刻跪在他身边。“怎么了？”

“胎儿的连接有什么问题吗？”纽特问，他似乎在迅速的衰弱下去，嘴唇惨白。“我不确定胎位是不是放正了。”

“您的孩子很安全，夫人。”那年长的治疗师慢慢的说。“但您正在大出血，现在请尽量保持静止，我们要给您的内脏止血。”

“什么？”纽特有点困惑。“为什么会……”

他声音已经很轻了，但仍然有着无穷无尽的好奇心。“我以为我做对了所有事情。”

“是空间撕裂造成的损伤。”两个治疗师神色紧张，手上的银光忽明忽暗。“无论您的幻影移形能力多么强大，都无法在强行分离又弥合两个生命体时不受伤害。”

“我喝了龙毒蔷薇花液了。”纽特声音轻微，但仍然坚持着讨论。“怀孕的神符马在穿越空间后使用它效果良好。”

“动物和人还是有一些区别的，格雷夫斯太太。”那个年长的治疗师絮絮的说。“你喝得太多了，花液‘固定’住了胎儿的同时也锁住了你的伤口，让它们始终无法愈合。用药时请咨询你的治疗师再做决定。”

“老师。”那个年轻的治疗师忽然望向她。“我无法重建内脏组织，求求您……”

“没问题的。”年长的治疗师用那种安抚病人的口气打断她，她转向纽特。“夫人，请您不要紧张——”

“到底有多严重？”忒修斯一字一句的问。“说实话。”

“宫内问题不大，但内脏有些……缺损，是一次发生在内部的分体事件。”那位治疗师说。“但还是有希望的——”

她在说后半句话时有些犹豫，仿佛自己都不相信那些字句。忒修斯楞了一下，忽然明白了，心中一片寒凉。

“你可以救他，但你不愿意。”忒修斯低声说，他握着纽特的手，那只手冰凉。他弟弟已经疲倦的闭上了眼睛，脸色苍白。

“我不……”

“别对我撒谎。”忒修斯冷冷的说。“我做傲罗足够久了，认得出撒谎者。”

短暂的寂静后，那位治疗师叹了一口气。

“重建血肉消耗的是治疗师自己的生命，斯卡曼德先生。”她轻轻的说。“如果我为每个病人都这么做，现在早就死了。”

“求求您。”忒修斯浑身发抖，如坠冰窟。“我愿意付你想要的任何价格。”

“人的生命是买不到的，斯卡曼德先生。”那位治疗师神色平静，她的学生眼圈红了，咬着牙低下头去。

“治病救人是我的天职，但您所要求的已经超出了我的职责范围。”她轻声说，指间银光闪烁。“我会尽全力治疗她的，但还是希望您谅解。”

“我愿意用我的生命替代。”忒修斯立刻说。“多少年都可以。”

“恐怕这是一个只有资深治疗师才能做的交换。”治疗师摇摇头。“这需要许多年的学习，斯卡曼德先生。”

“别叫他。”纽特突然说，声音低微，但忒修斯清晰的听见了他的话。他看着纽特轻叩手指，那只戒指变成蝎子爬进他的衣袖里，消失在了忒修斯所不能及的地方。

那是一个门钥匙，可以将某个人从世界的任何角落带到他身边。

一个愿意为了他的生命支付任何代价的人。一个资深的治疗师。

“不要召唤他。”纽特又说了一遍，微微睁开眼睛。“他的生命对我很重要。”

“梅林啊。”忒修斯的眼前模糊，他听见自己声音破碎。“纽特，我不能看着你死。”

“你不会的。”一个金铁般的声音说。

忒修斯没有回头，他知道那是谁。他们相识了十多年，从魔力的波动到走路的步伐节奏，他几乎熟悉这个人的一切。

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯在信标上显形了。


	21. Chapter 21

“格雷夫斯部长。”那治疗师喊他，声音有点抖。“您的夫人……”

帕西瓦尔一言不发的走到纽特身边，开始持魔杖扫描他全身上下。忒修斯看见两个治疗师露出惊讶的神色，她们大概从不知道安全部长也是个治疗师。

“内脏分体了。”

两个治疗师无声的点头。忒修斯明白了，为了防止病人恐慌，她们最开始并没有和纽特说实话。

“你们幻影移形了多远？”

“八百二十尺。”忒修斯轻声说。“帕西。”

他叫帕西瓦尔的名字，却不知道自己要说什么。他的心脏猛烈的捶在胸膛上，头脑嗡嗡作响，某种冰冷彻骨的东西抓住了他，让他同时怀有绝大的恐惧和茫然的期盼。他知道帕西瓦尔一定能救纽特，他有这个能力。他曾经生生重建了忒修斯的心脏。

以极其高昂的代价。

他还能不能再支付这样的代价？他抬头看帕西瓦尔霜白的鬓角，他当年重织了忒修斯的心脏，几乎为此送了命。他这一次要付出什么？

……这一次他还能活下来吗？

纽特的脸色已经苍白如纸，他流出来的血并不多，忒修斯知道，那是因为大部分的血都流进了身体内部，他的腹腔现在就像一个盛满鲜血的袋子。他必须立刻得到治疗，他的弟弟必须活着。

但他无法开口，他咬紧牙关，咬得太阳穴都生痛。他无法要求帕西瓦尔去换纽特的命，也无法开口让他不要这么做。他跪在纽特身边，手抓在沙里发抖，此刻他深深的痛恨自己，他本可以不打碎那只默默然，本可以被逮捕后再另寻机会逃脱，本可以……

帕西瓦尔向前走了一步，忒修斯猛然抓住他的手腕。他不知道自己是要阻止他往前走，还是想把那只手按在纽特的身上。他只是紧紧抓住帕西瓦尔的手腕，像水手在暴风雨中抓住唯一一根救命的绳索。

“放开。”帕西瓦尔说。

“别。”纽特声音低微，他似乎在昏迷与清醒之间挣扎。“帕西。别做这件事。”

“没事的，亲爱的。”帕西瓦尔声音温柔。“放心吧。”

忒修斯忽然抓不住那只手了，某种力量逼着他松开了手指。帕西瓦尔跪在纽特身边，摸了摸他的脸。

“我绝不会原谅你的。”纽特的手抽动了一下，那是他挣扎起身的尝试。“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。不要逼着我恨你。”

“我真心希望你不会。”帕西瓦尔把一个小瓶子凑到他嘴边，让他慢慢喝下去。“毕竟我们还有下半辈子要一起消磨呢。”

那瓶子还没倒空，纽特就睁开了眼睛。帕西瓦尔继续倾斜瓶子：“全喝掉，别浪费。”

纽特的眼睛里渐渐有了光彩，他吞咽完了最后一点瓶中的液体，竟然就自己坐了起来。“这是什么？”

“凤凰泪。”忒修斯惊讶的说，他见过这样的小瓶。

“补血剂。”帕西瓦尔伸出手。那个年轻的治疗师手忙脚乱的掏出一大瓶魔药递给他。他拔开塞子闻了闻，递到纽特手里。“小口慢慢喝完它。”

纽特听话的抱着瓶子啜饮起来，帕西瓦尔转向两名治疗师。

“你们可以去协助一队了。”

两名治疗师点头，整理东西，消失在了空气里。帕西瓦尔看着她们离开，转向纽特，拿走他手里的瓶子放到一边。纽特有点茫然的抬头：“我还没喝完……”

帕西瓦尔一把抱住了他，很凶狠的把他往怀里压，好像纽特是一个橙子，他要徒手把他挤出汁来。

“你这个小混蛋——为什么没召唤我？”他咬牙切齿的说。“要是我再晚一点……”

他的声音哑下去，“如果你死了……”

“我不会死的，帕西。”纽特环抱住他的背，手指抓住他背后的衣料。“我更情愿和你一起活下去。”

“你别想再这么任意妄为了。”帕西瓦尔一字一顿的说，声音发抖。“你别想再出我视线范围一步。”

“我会尽力好好表现的。”纽特含糊其辞的说，像捋动物的毛似的捋他的脊柱。“别怕。”

他是那个差点送了命的人，却在叫帕西瓦尔别怕。帕西瓦尔用力闭眼，重重吻在他太阳穴上，鼻子埋在纽特的头发里深深吸气，然后很不情愿的把他从怀里揭了出来，重新把瓶子塞给他。

“继续喝药。”他说，“半个小时内要喝完。”

药水的味道当然不好，纽特皱着眉拿过那个大瓶子，开始小口啜饮。随着那瓶子里液体的消失，他的嘴唇不再惨白，脸色也渐渐红润起来。

“我以为你已经用掉了最后一瓶凤凰泪。”忒修斯怔怔的说。

“的确。”帕西瓦尔站起来查看他手臂上的伤口。“但有人又给了我一瓶。”

“凤凰泪极度稀有。”纽特怀疑的抬头。“什么人会把它送给你？”

“我前段时间想查封一条非法的走私通道。”帕西瓦尔看他一眼。“非常强大的魔法，一条跨越大西洋直连英国的飞路网，我都不知道这是可行的。”

“……”纽特像被车灯照着的鹿一样凝固了，他眨了眨眼睛，愤怒的看向忒修斯。忒修斯赶紧摇摇头。

“我什么都没说。”

“你不需要说我也猜得到那瓶毒品不是你的。”帕西瓦尔没好气的说。“你要是早知道有这条路，也不会被格林德沃诅咒了。”

他看向纽特。“而你。你真的以为能藏住一条这么大的走私通道，而且它的出口还是我自己家的壁炉？你真的没什么犯罪天赋，亲爱的。”

“我对这点持保留看法。”忒修斯说。

两人一起看向纽特。纽特抱着那个瓶子，非常无辜的看着他们。过了一会，又讨好地笑了一下。

“继续喝。”帕西瓦尔无奈的指示道。“我在激活那条飞路网时，你的老师就在那一头等我，他请求我不要封死这条通道，他很担心你，并且希望你在需要时能立刻找到他。”

“邓布利多家族有驯养凤凰的传统。”纽特恍然大悟。“他给了你凤凰泪。”

“‘伟大的’邓布利多的担保是值得信赖的。”帕西瓦尔不太自然的说。

忒修斯知道这个决定对他的原则是极大的挑战，他一定犹豫了很久，最终对纽特的安全考量还是占了上风。多亏如此。

“他向我保证绝不会在非必要的时候启用这条通道，也不会用它做任何违法的事情。凤凰泪是他‘诚意的表示’。”帕西瓦尔有些困惑的摇摇头。

“虽然我觉得他只是想把这个给我，无论用什么理由。就像他知道有一天这种事会发生。”他叹一口气。“就像他能预见未来。”

“也许他只是太了解格林德沃会做什么。”忒修斯拍了拍膝盖站起身来。“毕竟他们曾经……很亲近。”

“人年轻时总会做些蠢事的。”帕西瓦尔回答。“但这不能定义他们今后成为什么样的人。过去就只是过去而已。”

“也许对有些人来说不一样。”忒修斯淡淡的说。“看看格林德沃吧——他最好的美梦也不过是一个年轻的夏天。”

“我对一个疯子的梦不感兴趣。”帕西瓦尔冷冷的说。“他可以和他的梦一起烂在欧洲的监狱里。”

一只健硕的银色巨狼出现在他们身边，张开嘴是文森特的声音。“一切都搞定了，老板。没有漏网的。我们正要去解救囚犯。”

帕西瓦尔召出那匹银色重挽马：“找到文森特，让他拨一个有力的五人队给我，这里有伤员需要守卫。”

“五人队有点多了吧。”忒修斯说。

“安全第一。”帕西瓦尔回答。他似乎不准备在这个问题上和忒修斯讨论更多了，那匹重挽马奋蹄在空中，消失了。

他弯下腰亲了纽特一下，他已经喝完了药，正满脸菜色的试图抑制住一个药嗝。“休息一下吧，你还是有点虚弱。”

他又转向忒修斯。“我得去现场了，有什么我该预先知道的事情吗？”

忒修斯顿了一下，还没说话，纽特就站了起来。帕西瓦尔搀了他一把，纽特顺势把他拉下来亲吻。帕西瓦尔愣了一下，揽住他的腰回应他。这个吻很长，忒修斯看到帕西瓦尔在他的目光下简直有点尴尬了，他想要抽身，但纽特扣住他的后脑不放，更用力的咬在他嘴唇上。

他弟弟想要的东西总能到手，帕西瓦尔只挣扎了一下就服软了，顺从的让纽特接着吻他。又过了好一会，纽特才把他松开，但仍然亲昵的顶着他的鼻尖。

“我不想你去。”纽特低声说。“那里……”

“是我第一次被关押的地方？”帕西瓦尔问，看纽特睁大的眼睛。“我从第一批传讯的守护神那儿就听说了。”

他笑一下。“没关系的。我没那么脆弱。”

一支五人小队落在信标上，文森特的队伍里没有女性，也没有治疗师，只有清一色的战斗男巫。五个人全都是铁塔般的壮汉，其中最矮的也和忒修斯差不多高，骨节粗壮的手里握着同样粗大的魔杖。

忒修斯惊了一下。“梅林，他还真是拨了个‘有力的’小队。”

帕西瓦尔似乎也有点惊讶，但立刻恢复了冷漠，板着脸向他们交代起注意事项来。他在这些男巫面前格外的严肃，像是要用威严镇压住这些散发着野蛮气息的男人。

“……如有情况，立即传讯。”帕西瓦尔说完就要离开，忒修斯叫住他。

“我也去。”忒修斯犹豫一下。“我需要和文森特谈谈他的队伍构成。”

帕西瓦尔看了他一眼。“你陪着纽……你妹妹。”

“我不需要保护。”纽特不服气的说。“我能自卫。”

他在莉莉的形态里，卷发过耳，纤腰一握。有个战斗男巫嘿的笑出声来。

“这是个很危险的世界，夫人。”他粗声粗气的说。“您这样的小鸟儿必须被妥善保护才行。”

他的队友们喃喃着表示赞同。纽特不想和他们争论，只是看向帕西瓦尔，等他的回答。

出乎他意料的，帕西瓦尔没有反对。

“你们需要保护好她。”他对男巫们说，他们纷纷响亮的答应。

然后他看向纽特，似乎想吻他一下，但又控制住了自己站在原地。他最后只是很强硬的向纽特和忒修斯点了点头，就抽出魔杖，幻影移形了。纽特看着他消失在空气里，叹了一口气。

“我希望他不是真的这么想的。”他低声说。

忒修斯无言的拍拍他的肩膀。


	22. Chapter 22

“你昨天睡得怎么样？”

“一夜到天亮。”忒修斯很舒服的叹了口气。“很久没睡过这么好了。”

诅咒清除后他回去睡了一天一夜，醒来时觉得焕然一新。在充足的睡眠之后，整个世界看起来都可爱了许多。他神清气爽的和帕西瓦尔并肩站在电梯里，像一棵刚被浇完水的植物一样挺拔光亮。

电梯震了一下，开始载着他们缓缓下降。

“有梦见任何事吗？”帕西瓦尔若无其事的问。“比如摸进卧室把我掐死在床上？”

“没有。我也希望再不会有了。”忒修斯有些尴尬。“我从没想过要杀死你。”

他犹豫一下。

“哪怕是六个月前在审讯室里。我……”

他想到自己在石室里用魔杖指住帕西瓦尔的样子，感到一阵刺痛的羞愧。这件事现在想来是那么的不可思议，他竟然会想要对帕西瓦尔施害。

“我不知道当时为什么会那么做。”他低声说。“我真的很抱歉，帕西。”

“格林德沃在我们第一次见他的时候就诅咒了你。”帕西瓦尔顿一下。“你也许是被影响了才会做出那些举动。”

他看着电梯表盘上不断跳动的数字。“这不是你的错，忒修斯。”

他没有肯定的说忒修斯是被诅咒影响的才会想对他下毒手，只是模棱两可的‘也许’。帕西瓦尔似乎根本不相信忒修斯不会想杀他。忒修斯胸中一阵刺痛。

他们曾经是愿意为对方付出灵魂和生命的朋友。从什么时候开始，他这样彻底的失去了帕西瓦尔的信任？

“我希望你好好活着，帕西。”他一字一句的说。“一直如此。”

电梯轻震一下停住了，铁栅门打开来，在侧边折成一叠。帕西瓦尔看了他一眼，黑眼睛温和平静。在忒修斯的诅咒解除之后，他这些天放松得多了，眉梢嘴角的线条都平缓下来。

“那就试着不要再被诅咒了。”他扔给忒修斯一只精致的小窥镜。“它在探测到有害的魔法企图时会对你示警。”

“我比你更不希望这种事发生。”忒修斯看那只窥镜边上蜿蜒的的蝎子纹样，有点担忧。“它会咬人吗？”

“不会。”帕西瓦尔低声笑。“你没那么高的待遇。”

守卫已经在门口等着他们了。他收敛了笑容走出去，忒修斯跟上他，与狱卒们点头示意。他们看到帕西瓦尔都有些紧张，一个个站得标枪般笔直。帕西瓦尔转向牵着一只蜥蜴样生物的阿伯内西。

“我们要提审格林德沃。”

帕西瓦尔走得很快，面容冷肃，毫无表情。忒修斯落后一步跟在他身后。两人穿过重犯区的排排铁栅，囚犯们在里面咆哮，抓着栏杆摇晃。与忒修斯来时不同，这些囚犯们看见帕西瓦尔，几乎个个都露出狂乱疯癫的表情来。有个狼人像条愤怒的狗一样对帕西瓦尔皱起鼻子，露出暗黄的长牙吠叫起来，另一个蓬乱头发的女人瞪着他，喉咙里发出恶毒的咯咯声，好像恨不得能把他生吃下去。

“你在这里还是那么受欢迎。”忒修斯说。

“我一般是他们进监狱前看见的最后一个人。”帕西瓦尔目视前方，惨白的灯光照亮他的额头。“审判者的脸总是比较容易被记住。”

“你的脸一直都很容易记住。”他们转过一条走廊，把那些令人毛骨悚然的声音留在了身后。“在法国的时候，你刚来就吸引了那些小护士的注意。”

“是吗？”

“那还是我们驻扎在卢瓦河畔的时候，那座城堡，记得吗？花园后面有个大柑橘林的那个。”

“我记得你拄着拐满城堡晃悠的样子，苏珊为你操碎了心。”

“你来之后她的心思就不在我身上了。”忒修斯很惆怅的叹一口气。“年轻英俊的格雷夫斯医生……你每次来查我的房之前，她都要好好折腾一通她的头发。”

“这就是为什么她的护士帽总是戴不好。”帕西瓦尔摇摇头。“我一直觉得她不太整洁。”

“你对女性从来都是那么不解风情，医生。”

“别那么叫我。”帕西瓦尔声音平板。忒修斯转头看他，他笔直的看向前方，凝固的表情像一张面具盖住了他的脸。“我早就不是医生了。”

他对这个称呼简直避之不及，似乎他已经不愿意想起那个他曾经热爱的职业。忒修斯沉默一下，换了话题。

“纽特还是坚持要去墨西哥吗？”

帕西瓦尔长叹一口气。“他决定的事情很难更改。”

“我会去和他谈谈。”忒修斯保证道。“他不能再这么任性了，尤其是这个时候。”

“谢谢。”帕西瓦尔捏捏眉心。“也许你能说动他。”

“我从他十六岁之后就没法说动他做任何事了，别对我抱太大希望。”忒修斯苦笑。他们已经走到了那条五步一岗的走廊，尽头就是那扇坚不可摧的铁门。

忒修斯四下环顾：“又换守卫了？”

“第三次了。”帕西瓦尔声音紧绷。“他太能蛊惑人心了。甚至有两个守卫因为不能来这里听他‘讲课’而自杀了。”

“他诅咒了他们？”忒修斯一惊。

“没有。而这就是最可怕的：他们是真心实意的为他去死的。”帕西瓦尔的话中透着一股森森的冷意。“诅咒是可解的，但偶像崇拜不是。”

“他不能再张口了。”忒修斯低声说。“他太危险了。”

“我同意。”

帕西瓦尔伸出手按在那只铸成雷鸟形状的门把手上，鸟儿向他驯顺的低下头，黑铁铸的门锁层层打开，他们前后进入了格林德沃的牢房。

“欢迎。”格林德沃圆滑的说，“今天你又要为我带来什么呢，亲爱的帕西？”

他的语气极其让人不舒服，像条冰冷的蛇舔着人的后脊骨。忒修斯忍不住上前一步。格林德沃戏谑地抬眼看他，然后就楞了一下。有一瞬间那张和颜悦色的脸凝固开裂了，露出一丝疯狂的底色来。

“我看出你已经去过我可爱的海景别墅了，斯卡曼德先生。”他慢慢的说。“希望你喜欢那儿。”

“你的装修没什么品味。”忒修斯回答。“而且招待人员态度很差。不会再去第二次了，如果要我说。”

“格雷夫斯部长可是很喜欢那儿呢。”格林德沃紧盯着帕西瓦尔微笑，“旧地重游的感觉如何，帕西？”

“我们收缴了你的研究所，包括所有人员和资料。”帕西瓦尔没有回答格林德沃的问题，仍然按照自己的步调进行着对话。“还有你至今为止制造的所有的龙血合剂。”

格林德沃咂咂嘴。“盗窃别人的研究成果可是很不好的。”

“……而我们刚刚把最后一批药剂彻底销毁。”

“你不可能这么做。”格林德沃说，有点惊讶。“它们太珍贵了，不会被这么快的放弃。”

“恐怕你要失望了。它们在火里烧得可是相当快。”帕西瓦尔淡淡的说。“而且你的一些研究员指证了你，提到了你在奥地利杀死了一整个小镇的人。”

“我不怪他们。”格林德沃宽容的说。“我可怜的孩子们，落在你手里，他们还有什么别的选择呢？”

“你的‘孩子们’都是心狠手辣的杀人犯。格林德沃。”

“但他们毕竟没有杀死你。”格林德沃摇头晃脑。“我把你扔给他们‘随意处置’的时候，倒是真没想过你还能活下来。说到底，你作为一个钻心咒的靶子，还是挺称职的，是不是？”

一道红光击在他脚边，碎石飞溅。格林德沃吃惊的咂咂嘴。“哎哟，冷静点儿，斯卡曼德先生。你还没听过我对他做的其他事情呢。”

他一边说一边盯着帕西瓦尔的眼睛看，好像要一直看进他灵魂里去。帕西瓦尔毫不动摇的与他对视。忒修斯想要上前，但帕西瓦尔伸出手把他挡在身后。

“不用。”他说，仍然盯着格林德沃的眼睛。“他影响不了我。以前没有，未来也不会。”

他们对视了好一会，格林德沃忽然笑了。

“牢固的精神屏障，格雷夫斯，非常牢固。我真希望有一根魔杖来撕开它……你现在在想什么呢？我简直好奇死了。我很不习惯不能随意进入你的大脑的感觉。”

他在试着刺激帕西瓦尔，好撬开他的精神屏障，忒修斯明白过来。但他不明白帕西瓦尔为何要坚持与格林德沃对视，他仿佛是在挑衅这个空前绝后的黑巫师。

格林德沃似乎也觉得他是不自量力，他干脆在椅子里倾身向前，笑眯眯的把手肘搁在膝盖上。“你的家庭还好吗，帕西？”

帕西瓦尔没有回答，只是冷漠的看着他。

“你漂亮的小母马怎么样？他的孩子呢？”

他听起来像个嘘寒问暖的长辈，真心实意的担心着晚辈的个人生活。

“而你未来的孩子和伴侣之间必须死一个，你选好是哪一个了吗？他死了，你又要怎么办呢？”

他森冷的声音又把那个残酷的事实扔在了他们的面前。无一生还的‘母马’。忒修斯背后一阵阵的发冷。这是一个为期十个月的死亡倒计时，而剩余的时间已经不足四个月了。

他想过试着说服纽特终止妊娠，但无论是理智还是过往的经验都明确的告诉他，他弟弟是不会放弃自己的孩子的。他在幻影移形时，宁可冒分体的风险，也要用全副精神保住与胎儿相关的器官。

他们要怎么才能让纽特活下来？

帕西瓦尔一定也想到了同样的问题，他仿佛是不由自主的后退了一步，格林德沃的笑容更大了。

“哪怕算上小母马肚子里的，这个世界上也只剩下三个会牵挂你的人。”他轻声说。“真孤独啊。”

“真的没有解法吗？”帕西瓦尔喃喃的问。他语气虚弱，但仍然没有断开与格林德沃的对视，后者看起来开心极了。

“即使有，我也不会免费告诉你，对不对？”

“但它就在你的脑子里。”帕西瓦尔轻声说，“你非常清楚这不是无解的。”

“当然。”格林德沃回答。忒修斯忽然发现他的表情不再生动了，那双异瞳有些发直，呆呆的看向帕西瓦尔。就好像……

就好像他才是被摄魂取念的那一个！忒修斯恍然大悟，在试图摄神取念别人时，施咒者的精神是必须开放的，帕西瓦尔诱导格林德沃对他摄神取念，却反过来侵入了他的大脑！

以退为进一直都是他的专长，他看向帕西瓦尔。帕西瓦尔仍然定定的看着格林德沃的眼睛，眼珠轻颤，仿佛在迅速的检索着某种看不见的文件。

“啊，原来如此。”他缓缓的说。“只是一个小小的屏障就可以解决……如此简洁优美……你的确是一个天才，格林德沃。”

忒修斯还没有明白过来，但格林德沃在听到这个词时表情僵硬了。他猛地用力咬牙。帕西瓦尔后退一步，按住额头，像疼痛难忍似的喘了一声，忒修斯不动声色的扶住他的背。

“干得漂亮，格雷夫斯部长。”格林德沃从牙缝里说，他现在看起来不那么从容了，狂怒在他的眼睛里燃烧，从他那张苍白面具下的每一个裂缝溢出来。“我没想到你有这个胆子。”

帕西瓦尔站直了俯视他。

“龙血药剂的死亡率高，是因为生产时胎儿的魔力会进入母体，阻塞母体的魔力流动，造成严重的堵塞和窒息，对不对？”

他现在看起来一点也不虚弱了，腰背挺直，神情冷肃，嘴唇抿得很紧，镶银的魔杖握在手中，他又变回了那个人人敬畏的安全部长。

“但只要有一个明白原理的治疗师在，隔绝生产时的魔力交流，母体就可以和孩子一起存活。”他声如金石。“你明明发现了这件事，却为了制造默默然，刻意的让那些人在痛苦挣扎中死去。格林德沃，这就是你做的事情：谋杀母亲，折磨婴儿！”

“当你用这种方式说出来的时候……”格林德沃耸耸肩。“为了更伟大的利益，总要有人做出牺牲。我讲过很多次这个道理了，你就是不明白。帕西。”

“没有一个脑子正常的人会相信你的理论。”帕西瓦尔冷冷的说。他紧盯着那只惨白的眼睛。“你已经失败了，格林德沃。”

格林德沃叹一口气。

“你们在扼杀巫师界光荣的未来，只是你们现在还不明白。”

“巫师界的未来不会建立在其他人的尸山血海上。”

“真奇怪。”格林德沃歪歪头，眼神恶毒。“我以为你会更痛恨麻瓜一点呢，帕西。”

“和你不一样，我是个有理智的人。”帕西瓦尔理了理领带。“感谢你的配合，格林德沃。我衷心希望你在监狱里能度过愉快的晚年。”

“别那么快嘛。”格林德沃有些责怪的说。他似乎控制住了自己的狂怒，又回复了那副彬彬有礼的虚伪模样。

“我还没有允许你们走呢。”

囚室里的灯光忽然无端端的熄灭了，他们猛然陷入完全的黑暗之中。忒修斯试着念一个荧光咒，却张不开口，好像有什么东西强行锁住了他的舌头。他怀里的窥镜开始发烫了，它正在提醒他周围有不怀好意的魔法。他感到帕西瓦尔后退了一步，肩膀擦过他的身侧。忒修斯抓住他的手肘示意自己的方位，却被他挣开了。

他听到帕西瓦尔已经退到了墙边，开始窸窸窣窣的摸索门锁，那声音忽然停住了，好像有什么东西捆住了他的手。忒修斯听到他急促的喘息。他试图去帮助他，却始终摸不到他的方位。

一片浓得化不开的黑暗里，格林德沃说话了。

“别扫兴，医生。”他的声音戏谑。

“你知道你是永远不可能逃脱这一切的。你的幸福无法长久，你爱的人会离开你，你的朋友想杀死你，你所恐惧的会一次次回来，只有无止境的噩梦与你同行——”

“咒立停！”他听见帕西瓦尔的咆哮。

那股无形的压力忽然消失，他的舌头松开了。忒修斯将魔杖朝向格林德沃的方向：“速速禁锢！”

他身侧不远的地方亮起了一团荧光，帕西瓦尔做的第一件事是点亮魔杖，忒修斯看见他苍白的脸浮在黑暗里。

灯闪烁着亮了起来，他们重新看清了这间阴森的囚室。格林德沃凝固在椅子上，忒修斯的禁锢咒准确的击中了他。他回头看帕西瓦尔，他的左手鲜血淋漓。地上有一道弧形的血痕，似乎他刻意将自己的血洒在了地板上。

“你以为会有用吗？”帕西瓦尔冷笑一声。“用这种简陋的方式就想诅咒我？”

“用血对付诅咒，很聪明的办法。古老，但聪明。”格林德沃露出一个扭曲的微笑。“你……”

帕西瓦尔一挥魔杖封住了他的嘴。“你说得太多了。”他冷冷的说。“恐怕你还是永远闭嘴比较好。”

他转身离去，忒修斯跟着他，看大门在他们身后道道落锁。

“拿掉他的舌头。”帕西瓦尔对在门口等着的阿伯内西说。

阿伯内西惊恐的看着他。“这……您不需要请示一下主席吗？”

“不能再让他有机会毒害更多的人了。”帕西瓦尔脚步不停。“立即执行。”

“是的，部长。”阿伯内西低声说。

“我需要你去协助一下戈德斯坦恩。”帕西瓦尔说。

他正大步穿过MACUSA正厅，正是午休时分，大厅里人来人往，他像一把尖刀那样劈开人群，见到他的人纷纷从他的路径上移开，像是惊恐的羊群躲避狮子。

“她负责安排MACUSA与古灵阁洽谈合作时的安保工作，美国没有妖精，我们对他们不是很了解。”

“我会去和蒂娜谈谈的。”忒修斯跟着他走。“妖精没什么特别需要注意的，他们在很多方面和巫师很像，不过他们倾向于用魔法而不是爱情把自己中意的人类诱回家中成婚……”

“具体细节和她说吧。”帕西瓦尔生硬的打断他，他似乎完全不想和人交流，只是板着脸前行。“我要先回办公室一趟，下午还有会。”

“为什么不让文森特负责？他资格更老，更熟悉这些事情。”忒修斯仍旧跟着他，不知为何，他就是不愿放帕西瓦尔一个人离开。他有一种模糊的预感，他的朋友此刻是需要某个人在他身边的。

“文森特辅助。”帕西瓦尔简短的回答。“戈德斯坦恩需要锻炼。”

“你是真的想让她做你的副手吗？”忒修斯低声笑。“也太年轻了，你说呢？”

“她有能力，也足够忠诚。”

“文森特也有能力。”忒修斯开始漫无边际的闲谈。“而且对你非常忠诚。格林德沃把他降职回了德州，他不肯服从命令，坚持要找你谈谈，闯进了你的办公室，被格林德沃下了大牢关了整整五个月。”

“我现在不想和你讨论人员安排。”帕西瓦尔打断他，出乎意料的暴躁。忒修斯忧虑地跟着他拐进了安全部的走廊。犹豫了一会，还是开了口。

“格林德沃的那个诅咒……”

“他没成功。”帕西瓦尔冷笑一声。“他的诅咒水平不如我。”

“当然。”忒修斯喃喃的说。“你精于此道嘛。从十年前就是这样。”

帕西瓦尔没有回答他这句话。他们已经到了他的办公室门口，帕西瓦尔碰了一下门把手，那门自动打开了。

“去找戈德斯坦恩。”他赶忒修斯。“还有，把上次的缴获物品列表再拿给我看一遍。”

他发布工作指令的样子独断专行得气人，每一句话都是一个生硬的命令。而且忒修斯知道这恶劣的态度不是因为任何事，格雷夫斯部长在工作时就是这样苛刻的人。

他想到帕西瓦尔在纽特面前温顺得几乎诱人的样子，很无奈的摇了摇头。他这位朋友对待工作和生活的态度迥然相异，有的时候忒修斯真怕他精神分裂。

“好的。”他叹一口气。“马上就去，老板。”

帕西瓦尔点点头，毫不客气的在他面前关上了门。空旷的走廊里只剩下了忒修斯一个人。


	23. Chapter 23

一进门帕西瓦尔就愣住了。他的办公室里竟然有别人。红发的女人靠着桌子转过身来，小腹已经有了明显的凸起。她见了他有些紧张，很尴尬的低下头去。好像自觉不应该出现在这里。

“纽特。”帕西瓦尔惊讶的看着女性形态的动物学家。“你怎么在这里？”

纽特几步走到他面前。“你的手怎么了？”

帕西瓦尔低头，看到自己鲜血淋漓的左手，他一路走来，根本没注意到这只手已经把他的袖口染得一塌糊涂。

“一点意外。”他回答，右手拢起一团银光开始给自己治疗。“我都把它忘记了。”

“你不太好。”纽特看了看他，很肯定的说。“发生了什么？”

“马上就好了，不是什么大问题。”帕西瓦尔没抬头。“你来这里做什么？”

“我要去……”他说了一个相当长的名字，听起来像是西班牙语。“但墨西哥的魔法部不许游客进入那里。我需要一份证明，说明我是具有专业能力的巫师，为了纯研究的目的去观察在魔法环境下放弃迁徙的帝王蝶的生态。”

“你要去墨西哥。”帕西瓦尔抓住了重点。“还想要我开证明给你。”

纽特很羞赧的点点头。

“那些蝴蝶不危险。”他保证道。“我很快就会回来。”

帕西瓦尔心中警铃大作。“你再说一遍关于那些蝴蝶的话。”

“它们……不危险？”

就是这句话。

“不行。”帕西瓦尔斩钉截铁的说。“你不能在这种时候去追寻食人蝴蝶。”

“你怎么知道它们吃人？”纽特很惊讶的问。

“你刚刚已经亲口告诉我了。”帕西瓦尔捏捏眉心，强压住咆哮的冲动。他现在不够理智，格林德沃制造的黑暗仍在他眼前萦绕。

“我们谈过这个了，纽特，你现在的状态并不稳定，不适宜长途旅行。”

“我的状态很稳定。”纽特不服气的说。“你和卡梅伦医生已经确保了这一点。”

“你不是一个常规意义上的孕妇。”他胸中的烦恶几乎要冲出喉咙了，帕西瓦尔坐回桌子后面，抓过一份报告开始批改。“随时都可能有新的情况发生。”

他蘸蘸墨水。“我们需要尽量密切的监控你的状态。”

“你的监控已经很密切了。”纽特从牙缝里说。“为什么你还没撤掉我的警卫？”

“我们不能确定是否有格林德沃的余党流落在外。”他开始改那份报告的格式错误。“我不想让你冒这个险。”

“梅林啊，你听起来像忒修斯。”纽特挫败的在房间里绕了两圈。“我会注意安全的，好吗？这批蝴蝶的繁殖季即将结束，如果错过了就只能等明年了。”

“那就明年再去。”帕西瓦尔翻过一页纸，这份报告的错处不多，他要很仔细才能找出可以批评的地方。

他的羽毛笔忽然被抽走了，他心里一惊，抬头才发现纽特已经绕了过来，靠在桌子边看他。

“笔还给我。”帕西瓦尔伸手，纽特反而把它拿得更远。

“这对我很重要，帕西。”他认真的说。“我真的不想错过今年。”

帕西瓦尔深吸一口气，想要压抑住火气，最终冲口而出的只有一句硬邦邦的“不行”。

纽特盯着他看了半天。“发生了什么，帕西？”他又重复了一遍。

“没什么。”帕西瓦尔按住额头，那里仍然一跳一跳的痛，那是他摄神取念格林德沃的后果。他从格林德沃的脑子里获取了知识，格林德沃也让他付出了代价。

“你一定要今年去，是因为你怕明年自己就不在了。”他忽然明白过来，抬头看着纽特。“你觉得自己会死。”

纽特沉默一下，慢慢伸手把笔递给他。

“我只是想抓紧时间。”他低声说。

帕西瓦尔没接那支笔，他站了起来，两人近得呼吸可闻。纽特主动吻了他一下，帕西瓦尔张嘴回应他，更深的吻回去。

说来奇怪，亲吻应该是一件让人血流加速的事情，但他反而感到了一种异样的平静。好像暴风雨中的飞鸟终于落了地，他疯狂的心跳渐渐平缓下来。他揽住纽特的腰，纽特攀住他的肩膀，两人密密贴合，好像早就该如此相拥。

黑夜褪去了，他的眼前只有纽特明净的绿眼睛。

“我得把我的书写完，帕西。”纽特小声说。

“你会完成那本书的。”帕西瓦尔顶着他的额头说。“我会确保这一点，冥想盆飞来。”

某个柜门打开了，一只银色的冥想盆无声的滑行而来，静静停在桌面上。

纽特有点疑惑的看着他，帕西瓦尔有点狡黠的笑了一下，用魔杖指住太阳穴，从里面抽出一缕银色的记忆来。他调出了自己所看到的格林德沃脑中的技术细节，把前后的画面都小心的截去了。

他挑着那条刚发生没多久的记忆放入盆中。“体验一下我刚刚剽窃的研究成果吧。”

银白的雾气在盆中盘旋舒展开来，纽特将魔杖探进盆中，闭上了双眼。帕西瓦尔知道，他正在记忆中和他一起翻阅格林德沃的大脑。

过了一会纽特睁开了眼，那眼睛亮得出奇。

“这是可行的。”他抓住帕西瓦尔的手，语速很急。“一个有指向性的隔离罩，真是聪明……他如果不是黑巫师，能为魔法界带来多少益处啊。”

“我会联系卡梅伦老师，我们一起拿出一个切实可行的手术方案来。”帕西瓦尔说。“我们之前解救的囚犯中有一位快要临盆了，他坚持要留下这个孩子，而我打算说服他尝试这个方法。”

“它会成功的。你救了很多人。”纽特亲他的脸，把他往桌边推，手从他的胸膛向下滑去，开始解他的皮带。帕西瓦尔猛然把他举起来，转身放到桌上。纽特非常配合的夹住了他的腰。

两人在宽大的办公桌前纠缠，身体厮磨。帕西瓦尔刚把外套脱掉，纽特就抓住他的领带，把他往自己身前拖。

“来这儿，好马。”他低声说，然后又很不好意思的顿了一下，脸微微红了。“……让我骑一圈。”

帕西瓦尔紧紧拥抱他。“多久都行。”

纽特缓缓后仰，把他拽着领带向下拖去，帕西瓦尔驯顺地跟着他的动作弯下身，压上去开始舔咬他的耳朵，然后——

忽然敲门声响起，两人一起往门口看去。帕西瓦尔退后一步站直，开始整理领带和衬衫，纽特赶紧从桌子上跳下来，绕到另一头去站好。

“进来。”帕西瓦尔道貌岸然的说，挥手打开了门。

蒂娜的脑袋犹犹豫豫的探了进来，看见纽特就紧张的笑了一下，纽特也向她谨慎的微笑。两人仿佛是两只瞻前顾后的土拨鼠，正从草原的两边各自探出头来招呼对方。这画面太有趣了，帕西瓦尔努力保持住一张严肃的脸看着他们。

“什么事，戈德斯坦恩？”

蒂娜立刻立正了。“部长，大家已经在会议室等着了。”

帕西瓦尔心里一惊，他竟然把会议忘记了。

他穿上外套。“告诉他们我马上就到。”

“好的，部长。”蒂娜离开了。

他转向纽特，纽特咬着嘴唇，绿眼睛一眨一眨的看着他，很遗憾的样子。帕西瓦尔笑了，啄他一下：“等我一起回去？我们可以去餐馆吃晚饭。”

纽特有些为难：“但我今天晚上已经备好料了。”

“……还是出去吃吧。”帕西瓦尔赶紧找借口。“忒修斯说他请。”

纽特不情愿的点点头。帕西瓦尔又亲他一下。

“一会见，亲爱的。”

“一会见。”

门咔哒一声关上了，纽特仍站在原地。他看向桌面，那只精美的冥想盆仍放在那里，帕西瓦尔走的时候忘记把它收起来了。纽特像被蛊惑了似的慢慢走过去，盯着其中盘旋缭绕的银白雾气。

他掏出一个小瓶来，上面贴着一张小标签，写着P·G的字样。那是他在格林德沃的书房里拿到的，里面银雾缭绕。每一段雾气都不是很长，似乎是许多记忆的片段揉在了一起，汇成这样一瓶散碎的集合。不知出于什么原因，他没有把这个小瓶交给帕西瓦尔，而是一直让它藏在胸前的口袋里。

不像忒修斯，帕西瓦尔很少提起自己的过去。他的过去显然并不都那么令人愉快，他时常从噩梦中惊醒，纽特见过他在客厅独坐，手里紧握着魔杖，一盏暖黄的台灯照亮他的侧脸。

他从不说自己梦见了什么。纽特想起他谈起过去时眼中的回避，他和忒修斯显然曾经关系很好，但在十年前他们分道扬镳……那是他没有机会参与和了解的过去。

也许这就是那个机会。

他把那个小瓶里的内容物倾进了冥想盆，盆中立刻就水波大兴，银白的波峰猛然跃起两尺多高，在纽特眼前不甘的爆炸开来。好像它是一个活物，正在试图反抗什么，但冥想盆的边界死死束缚着它，让它无法逃跑。纽特提心吊胆的看着那狂暴的液面。

“我没有恶意。”他对那怒涛般的记忆说。“我只是想要了解你，你的未来，你的过去……这么说太贪心了。”

他认真的看着那波涛，声音很低。

“但我想要你的全部。”

记忆之海仍然汹涌着，过了好一会，那银色的波涛才渐渐平缓下来，就好像它已经没有力气反抗了。纽特盯着那只盆犹豫了很久，还是把魔杖探了进去。

感觉就像是坐在冰冷的瀑布下，记忆的狂流直冲他的头顶。

……房间里光线很暗，一只苍白的手从被子里垂下来，一个黑发黑眼的孩子将它紧紧握住，试图给它带去一点温暖。有一个人握住他的肩膀，强行把他带走。“你母亲已经死了，帕西。”

……一位治疗师抬头看他，伊法魔尼的猫豹徽章立在她身后。“你很有天赋，格雷夫斯先生。你会成为一个很好的治疗师。”

……他在某个类似医院病房的地方，帕西瓦尔和一个男人在争吵。年轻的帕西瓦尔英俊得几乎漂亮了，黑发黑眼，额头像上好的雪花石雕。纽特简直无法从他身上移开视线。他对面那个威严的男人看起来奇怪的面熟，两人面对而立时纽特立刻明白了。这一定是老格雷夫斯先生，帕西瓦尔的父亲。

“格雷夫斯家的儿子不会浪费自己的时间去做一个治疗师的。你明天就回家。”

……一间华丽异常的餐室，纯银餐具搁在雪白的骨瓷盘旁边。穿着军服的帕西瓦尔隔空握拳，纽特回头看去，惊讶的看见他把年轻的忒修斯抓起来扔到了墙边，响亮的骨骼断裂声……忒修斯在墙边坐成萎靡的一堆，缓缓掏出魔杖给他看。“我和你是一样的。”他低声说。“我也是个巫师。”

……结满甜橙的果树，穿着军服的忒修斯没有拿魔杖，伸手向头顶：“甜橙飞来！”某个橙子被这拙劣的无杖咒拉得摇晃了一下，但没有掉下来。帕西瓦尔大笑着招招手，一只甜橙听话的落在他手心里。他把橙子抛给忒修斯，站起身来。“我得去值班了，上尉。”

……帕西瓦尔和忒修斯在某个酒馆对坐，帕西瓦尔在把一只洋蓟一片一片的剥开，送进嘴里去轻咬，吮吸。不远的桌子上有个高个子的法国男人，正目不转睛的盯着他看。“我今晚看来是有指望了。”他衔着洋蓟的花瓣对忒修斯说。忒修斯露出无可奈何的神情，但纽特认得出那其中有一丝不情愿……他自己也很不情愿的看着帕西瓦尔向那法国男人走去。那人含笑对帕西瓦尔举杯，纽特恨不得能给他念个恶咒。

……周围都是炮弹的鸣响，大地在火光中一阵阵震动，他们背后有一辆装满伤员的马车，拉车的马已经死去了。帕西瓦尔的肌肉拉长，变宽，双手平滑地转化为覆着雪白长毛的马蹄，他迅速的转变为一匹重挽马，忒修斯为他套上挽具，他开始拉着马车在炮火中前行。

……忒修斯躺在地上，面色苍白，一道巨大的贯穿伤横过胸前，正在心脏的位置。他应该是个死人了，但帕西瓦尔跪在他身旁，手中的银光无穷无尽，包裹着忒修斯整个胸腔，强行让那颗心脏跳动起来，仿佛时间倒转，他的血被缓缓的逼回身体中去……那双蓝眼睛睁开了，里面倒映着帕西瓦尔的脸，他漆黑的鬓角迅速化为霜白，好像有人从他身上抽走了本该属于他的岁月……

……他背后的三个巫师即将击破他们的防御，忒修斯抬起手，毫不犹豫的念出索命咒，三道凄冷的绿光划破黑夜。

……他在一场麻瓜的婚礼上从背后拍忒修斯的肩膀，他转过脸来，眼神却好像见到了索命的恶鬼。纽特认得那眼神，忒修斯战后很久都是这个样子……

……他被一个下巴宽阔的男人堵在马厩门口，枪口顶住他的后腰。忒修斯从远处路过，那男人叫喊着问他是否找帕西瓦尔有事，忒修斯否认了，迅速转身走开，一眼也没有多看他。他望着忒修斯离开的背影，那背影一晃就消失在了黑夜里。

……那人逼着他走进漆黑的马厩里，用枪托狠狠击打在他的太阳穴上，他眼前一片黑暗，只有黑暗，一丝光明也没有……那人把他的脸按在稻草里。“别扫兴，医生。不然我就拿你那张嘴来做点别的。”

……他独自坐在窗前，手里玩着一块鸟类的三叉骨，一只猫头鹰落在他手边，他打开信件，是一张薄薄的信纸，通知他亚瑟·格雷夫斯先生，他的父亲已经亡故了。

……灯光灿烂的酒吧里，他疲惫的和忒修斯对坐。忒修斯满脸愤怒。“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，你残忍的伤害了一个无力还手的麻瓜和他的家人，这是极度恶劣的罪行，也许我没有证据证明什么。但我至少可以代表自己说一声，我对你很失望。”

……有人粗野的大笑。“那个只有一张脸的格雷夫斯？一个治疗师想做战斗傲罗，可能真得等到路易斯复活了。”

……他在MACUSA大楼里走过，人们纷纷避让开来，下属们敬畏的看着他，比起敬，更多的是畏惧……蒂娜站在傲罗办公室里，满脸紧张……文森特站到他面前，近两米的魁梧身材挡住了所有的光线，他粗豪的咧嘴：“老板！”

……忒修斯的来信里又一次问起十年前的事，他的笔尖在纸面上毫不犹豫的划过，对那些问题避而不答。他不想让忒修斯知道……他永远觉得别人没必要知道他经历过什么……就像一只动物，受了伤就躲进洞穴的最深处，不让任何人发现，要么举动如常的出来，要么就死在里头，没有第三种选择……

……他在家附近的餐馆吃完饭，走到暗巷里，准备幻影显形时忽然本能似的回头，划下一个铁甲咒，被人轻易的撕裂，格林德沃惨白的微笑浮在黑暗里。

……他跪在囚室的地板上，缓缓伸手到胸前，指尖凝出一团似有若无的银光，他的手还没接触到胸口就凝固在了半空。格林德沃打个响指，他的双手发出连续的爆裂声，骨骼根根折断，他惨叫出声……

“想用治疗术切断心血管，非常灵活的应用……但还不是你死的时候，亲爱的。”格林德沃快活地说，抓住他的头发逼他抬起头来，魔杖搭上他的太阳穴。“还不是时候。”

记忆走到了尽头，帕西瓦尔的前半生结束了。纽特睁开眼睛，全身僵冷，好像他刚刚在雪地里跋涉了一夜。那记忆里最后的血色仍横亘在他的眼前，让他几乎看不清东西。

他缓缓后退，坐在椅子里。抖得像一片风中的枯叶。

 

 

PS：帕西瓦尔的回忆相关见番外【年轻傲罗和他的阿尼玛格斯】，战友组清水。


	24. Chapter 24

与欧洲的会议总是长得令人生厌，帕西瓦尔回安全部时天全黑了。办公室里没有亮灯，纽特大概已经提前回去了。

他推开门，却在黑暗里看到了一点光。

房间里很寂静，没有一丝声音，红发的女人在一片昏暗里独坐。她面前的冥想盆已经空了，盆底的银光照亮她明澈的绿眼睛。

“怎么不开灯？”帕西瓦尔走过去。

纽特缓缓的转过头看他，魂不守舍似的。“帕西？”

“恐怕没有别人了。”帕西瓦尔和他开玩笑。“需要我放个守护神咒证明吗？”

“要有足够的快乐才能放守护神咒的。”纽特怔怔的说。他坐在黑暗里，咬着嘴唇看帕西瓦尔，似乎真的有点怀疑。“你可以吗？”

“当然了。”帕西瓦尔拔出魔杖。“只要看着你，随时都可以。呼神护卫！”

漫漫银光像一轮明月映亮四壁，高大的重挽马缓步走向纽特，垂下巨大的马头俯视他。纽特仿佛是不由自主的站了起来，凝视那由幸福而生的形象。不知道是不是帕西瓦尔的错觉，他的眼里似有泪光。

“一切还好吗，纽特？”他轻声问。“我能开灯吗？”

纽特仿佛是被惊了一下。“当然。”

帕西瓦尔对空中挥了挥手。十字吊灯打开了，整间房间骤然大亮。纽特被照得眯起眼睛来，帕西瓦尔走到他身边。

“听着，纽特。关于你去墨西哥的事…”他很抱歉的摸摸纽特的脸。“是我之前不太冷静，对不起。”

“你的确是‘具有专业能力的巫师’，”他打开抽屉抽出一份文件来。“我没有任何理由不给你签发申请。”

他无奈的笑了一下，“但我仍然希望你能谨慎考虑。毕竟你现在……”

纽特抓住了他去拿羽毛笔的手。

“我不去了。”纽特低声说。“我想留在这里。”

帕西瓦尔楞一下。“你确定吗？”

“明年再去也是一样的。”纽特吻他的手心。

这不像纽特·斯卡曼德，帕西瓦尔有些担心起来：“一切还好吗，纽特？”

他伸手去探查纽特的腹部，被他抓住了手。纽特的手有些冷，帕西瓦尔心里更加不安了，他坚持把手按上纽特的腹部。“坐下。”

纽特很老实的坐在椅子上，帕西瓦尔检查了一圈，没发现异常，略略放下心来。纽特像没见过似的全程盯着他的脸看。

“我很好。”他轻松的说。“我们回家吧，帕西。”

“不先去吃饭吗？忒修斯在等了。”

“我不想去。”纽特任性的说，沿着帕西瓦尔的腿摸到他的后腰抱紧，把额头抵在他结实的腹部。“我想带你回家。”

这太反常了。帕西瓦尔严肃起来。“发生什么了，纽特？”

“只是孕期荷尔蒙。”纽特把脸埋在他的衣服里，声音模糊。“我想把你带回去……藏在安全的地方，不让任何人找到你。把所有伤害你的人都丢去喂火龙。”

“大概是准妈妈筑巢的本能。”他又找补一句。

“仁慈的路易斯啊。”帕西瓦尔愣了一下，摸摸他的头。“我以为我才是那个该妥善保护你的人。”

他低声笑：“你说起话来像只守卫珍贵财宝的嗅嗅。”

纽特收紧手臂，把他勒得几乎反折过去。他的力气很大，帕西瓦尔想。毕竟是每天徒手铲几十公斤角驼兽粪便的人，纽特的手臂用力时像坚硬的钢条。

“你的确很珍贵。”纽特在他的肚子上哼哼唧唧的说。“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。我箱子里的那片草原永远属于你，谁也不能夺走它，哪怕角驼兽下了崽也不能。”

“我就指望这个了。”帕西瓦尔不知道该感动还是大笑，只好又摸摸他的头发。“但你不放开手，我们就没法回家了。”

两人在办公室里静静相拥了好一会，纽特才终于放开手。他用魔杖点了一下自己：“咒立停。”

女性的伪装消失了，铜发瘦高的男人出现在椅子里，真正的纽特·斯卡曼德仰脸望着他，无名指上一弯银戒微微闪亮。

“我会留在你身边。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”他很认真的说。“也许会去旅行，或是因为各种各样的原因暂时离开……但我总会回到你身边的。”

“我相信你。”帕西瓦尔低声说。纽特的告白让他招架不及，也无从反应，他想不出自己是做了什么才得到这些，只好吻了吻纽特，纽特站起身吻回来，像是干渴的人喝水那样吮吸他。

这是一个几乎让人窒息的亲吻，他的伴侣出乎意料的热情。他把帕西瓦尔往后推，瘦高的身躯又推又挤，帕西瓦尔笑了一下，挥挥手让冥想盆飞回柜子里。然后他坐上桌子，握住纽特的髋骨，将他拉进怀里圈住。

“你想要什么？”他低声问动物学家。“说出来。”

“什么都行。”纽特轻声回答。“是你的话，什么都行。”

“来这儿。”帕西瓦尔低沉的说，他带着纽特后靠在桌面上，手从他的后腰探进衬衫里，开始游乐一般的抚摸他的皮肤。纽特抖了一下，弯下身子咬他的耳朵，手撑在桌面上微微打滑。

“小心点我的法典。”帕西瓦尔笑道。“我还要靠它们给通缉犯判刑的。尤其是那些……胆敢闯进我办公室的法外之徒。”

“长官，我来投案自首。”纽特埋在他的脖子里说。“我犯了罪。”

“是吗？”帕西瓦尔吻他的耳朵。“你看起来很无辜（innocent）。”

“我绝不无辜。”纽特急切的剥他的外套，手沿着他的肩膀一路抚摸下大臂的坚实肌肉。“我目无法纪，胆大妄为，释放被人禁锢的动物，闯入牢牢上锁的房间，挖出早就深埋的秘密。你有充分的理由把我关起来。”

“你是为了危害那些动物或人类才这么做的吗？”帕西瓦尔拉开一点距离，很严肃的盯着他看。

“不是。”纽特看着他的眼睛，他仍然无法忘记这双黑眼睛被屈辱或血污覆盖的样子，那一定属于帕西瓦尔不希望再见的回忆。他对自己的过去藏得那样紧，但格林德沃那个提纲掣领的记忆瓶和纽特愚蠢的好奇心让这一切又重见天日。

“我只希望最好的事情能发生在他们身上。”他低声说。“但也许还有更好的方法，也许我走错了路……也许我其实冒犯了他们，做了他们不想要我做的事情。”

“任何人见过那只地狱三头犬对你摇尾巴的样子，都不会觉得你‘扭曲了它的意愿’的，纽特。”帕西瓦尔摸摸他的脸，他似乎完全没有想到纽特说的不止是那些真正的野兽。“我不认为你做过任何真正冒犯它们的事。”他笑道。“哪怕做了，它们也一定原谅你了。毕竟这世上没有能不爱你的动物。”

“我也真的很爱他们。”纽特很认真的说。他一粒一粒的解帕西瓦尔的纽扣，把他的阴茎掏出来抚弄。“我愿意为他们做任何事。”

“我们在说的还是你的三头犬吗？”帕西瓦尔低喘着问。他的手探进纽特的裤子里，开始很下流的揉他的屁股。“还是你的箱子里又有了其他缺少饲养许可证的动物？”

也许有一天他会愿意坦白自己的过去，那时纽特会尽职尽责的装作第一次听见的样子。

“没有了，长官。”纽特撸动着他的阴茎，帕西瓦尔硬得很快。“除了想在这间办公室袭击你之外，我不打算承认其他的罪过了。”

“现在是下班时间了，自首的话明天再来吧。”帕西瓦尔一本正经的说。手却已经探进了纽特的后穴，纽特尖锐的喘了一声。“我现在有点忙。”

一只报告叠成的纸鹤正栖在桌边，忽然被惊得飞起。两只相扣的手落在它原来所在的位置上，十指挣命般纠缠着。冷硬的铁灰色办公室里，空气却是炽热的，两人的喘息连成旖旎的一片。纽特极其有规律的撸动着帕西瓦尔的阴茎，用指尖划过他的龟头和冠状沟，又轻柔的捏弄刺激他的睾丸，帕西瓦尔很快就喘得急了起来，他在纽特后穴里的手指加到了三根，很熟练的抚弄着他的敏感点。两人像一对熟识多年的舞伴，以几乎同样的步调进行这场情热的探戈。

时间失去了意义，他们能感知到的只有双方的手的一次次动作，纽特能感到帕西瓦尔的肌肉一阵阵绷紧，他快要到了。而他跨坐在帕西瓦尔的大腿上，腰也一阵阵的发软。

此时帕西瓦尔背后办公室的门被无声的推开了。忒修斯拿着一份报告刚要走进来，就楞在了原地。兄弟俩对上了眼神，各自都有些尴尬。

纽特应该感到羞愧的，或者至少该象征性的脸红一下。但他没有。他只是扣住帕西瓦尔的后脑不让他转头，盯住忒修斯的眼睛，缓缓从他的配偶耳侧舔吻下去，帕西瓦尔单手撑住桌面，支撑住纽特的重量，偏头让纽特能更方便的亲吻他的脖子。他平日处事冷漠苛刻，毫不留情，但在纽特面前极其驯顺，像一匹认了主的烈马，从此只对那一个人低头。

忒修斯应该离开的，但不知为何他没有挪动脚步。他沉默的看着纽特叼着帕西瓦尔的脖颈，挑衅又充满防备地盯着他。他从没见过自己的弟弟如此具有占有欲的样子，他卫护着自己的伴侣，如同野兽卫护自己捕来的猎物。

帕西瓦尔说得对，他的弟弟早就不再是他记忆里那个十四岁的孩子了，而他也不再是当年风华正茂的青年，愚蠢的相信自己永远都能做正确的事，走最光明的路。他曾经以为压抑住那些不该有的念头，自己才能成为一个完整的人。但那些未曾说出口的欲望像火一样灼烧他的心，爱还没有显露真容就已经被焚毁成焦黑的残骸。当他终于攒足勇气正视它时，面前只剩下仍有余热的灰烬。

他想起家里的壁炉燃烧得太久，而从火焰里爬出的火灰蛇，它鬼鬼祟祟地绕着椅子疾行，沿着墙角游动，最后在无人注意的角落死去，留下可以燃尽整座房子的火种。麻瓜们否认它的存在，有时巫师也会不相信自己的眼睛。它太细小了，像是一个缥缈无形的梦。但它又确实存在，像白银和月亮一样真实。而如果你不认真对待它，它就会在某个你放松警惕的夜晚烧穿最坚固的心墙。

帕西瓦尔背对着他，他只能看见纽特潮红的脸和帕西瓦尔按在桌子上的手。那是一只属于医生的手，指甲剪得很短，甲缝里很干净，在漆黑的桌面上微微抽紧又放松。纽特细长多茧的手指与它挣命般纠缠。

似乎没有很久，他就听见帕西瓦尔很低的喊了一声，那只手无法控制的抓紧了，纽特也抽搐了一下，把头埋进他的脖子，帕西瓦尔向后仰头，忒修斯看到了那双微微失焦的黑眼睛——

然后帕西瓦尔立刻僵硬了。“忒修斯……啊！”

他试图起身，但纽特死死按住他，一口咬在了他的脖子上。他轻嘶一声，尾音变了调，纽特直接把他推过了高潮。忒修斯看到帕西瓦尔望着他的目光骤然涣散，他陷进情欲里的样子仿佛是揭开了一张帘子，露出安全部长除了冷酷无情之外真正属于他本人的一面来，忒修斯忽然想到他年轻的时候无拘无束大笑的样子，那也是被这张冷硬的壳覆盖掉的曾经。他几乎是本能似的往前踏了一步，又咬牙严令自己站在原地。

这画面只持续了一瞬间，帕西瓦尔就回过头去背对他，大概是想尽量礼貌的不让忒修斯看到他此刻的脸。他的背绷得很紧，一声不出，手在漆黑的桌面上握成了拳，骨节发白。纽特从他的肩膀上抬起头来，那眼神诡秘，让人想起从密林中探出脸来的花豹。

我的。他的弟弟用口型对他说。

忒修斯向后退了一步，摊开手来表示无辜。当然是你的。

帕西瓦尔结束的时候几乎是解脱似的喘了一大口气。他迅速的把纽特的大衣给他裹好，把他放下桌子，自己也跳了下来开始系裤子纽扣。

“你这个——”他气急败坏，又一时找不到词来形容这种行为。“小混蛋。”他用了跳进脑子里的第一个词。“那是你哥哥！”

纽特很无辜的看着他。“只是忒修斯而已。”

帕西瓦尔愣了半天，长叹一口气，下定决心回家要好好跟他谈谈兄弟之间的界限问题。然后他尽量面色正常的转向忒修斯：“什么事？”

“这是你要的收缴清单。”忒修斯把一份报告放到他桌上。“另外我订好了晚餐的座位。”

他看起来和平时一样自然，好像他天天都会看到有人把手伸进他弟弟裤子里似的。帕西瓦尔很警惕的望着他，生怕忒修斯会突然拔魔杖给他念个恶咒。

“之前说好我请的。”忒修斯补充道。

“我不想吃饭。”纽特生硬的说。“我想回家。”

“别任性，纽特。”忒修斯理所当然的教训他。“我和帕西一天都没吃饭了，纵容我们两个上班族一下吧。”

纽特看起来很是抗拒，他看向帕西瓦尔。帕西瓦尔犹豫了一下，不知道该不该承认自己的确饿得胃疼。而且也不想回家吃纽特的特制饲料。

“我饿得胃疼。”忒修斯抱怨道。“走吧，总不能让你们回家吃饲料。”

感谢路易斯。不，忒修斯。

纽特依然沉默着，大概是孕期荷尔蒙的关系，他的伴侣今天额外的情绪化。帕西瓦尔没敢说话，只是默默的穿外套打领带。

“吃完我们可以聊聊我和帕西以前在战场上的事。”忒修斯提议道。“如果你有时间。”

纽特看了帕西瓦尔一眼，帕西瓦尔试探性的点了点头。

好像过了很长的一段时间，纽特才盯着忒修斯开了口。

“当然。”他说。“我很愿意听你们过去的事情。”

他在过去上咬了重音，似乎要刻意提醒忒修斯那只是一段历史。忒修斯笑起来，魔杖一点把他变成了莉莉。一个通缉犯的确是不该出现在安全部长的办公室的。

“那就请吧。”他伸出一只手。“格雷夫斯太太。”

这条走廊里，亮到最晚的一般都是安全部长办公室的那盏十字吊灯。但如今它几乎天天按时熄灭。传说中安全部长以办公室为家，但自从他的太太出现后，他的加班次数甚至少于魔杖登记处的办事员。茶水间的传言是格雷夫斯太太十分凶悍，部长不按时回家会遇到的危险远大于加班追捕黑巫师。

三队队长文森特对此说法颇不以为然，他坚持认为格雷夫斯太太并不那么穷凶极恶，部长担心的只是她和另一个英国傲罗的个人关系过于紧密。有人说两人只是兄妹关系，但他非常确定斯卡曼德家只有两个儿子，妹妹之说纯属欲盖弥彰的子虚乌有……

这些无伤大雅的八卦在安全部的茶水间像烟雾似的流转，演变出各式各样的形状来，但是只有一点是确定的，与冷酷无情的外部形象不同，安全部长对自己的妻子情深意重。有人说他甚至可能曾经为她违反了一或两条法律。这种谣言就太离谱了，和格林德沃变为抵抗黑魔王的先锋一样荒谬。他仍然是那个法不容情的格雷夫斯，不为任何人违背自己的原则。这个清白公正的形象总有一天会和他的祖先塑像一起挂在MACUSA的大厅里，但在那之前，他挽着夫人的手走过时，人们看到的不再仅仅是法律的化身，而是某人可靠的朋友，某人忠诚的丈夫，是一个有血肉的活人。

有时最好的意图，却会带来最深的伤害，也有的时候一点恶意的起因，反而会带来可喜的结果。在命运手中跌宕的人们无法永远保持无辜，也不可能总是找到那条最光明的路。但有的时候，一个陷入绝境的人会突然走运，某种东西像一点狂风中的火苗，引着他走出黑暗来。那不是苦难的报偿。只是命运偶尔睁眼向他微笑，而他凭自己从未放弃的手紧紧抓住了那缕光。

end


End file.
